


Room on the Third Floor

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has amnesia. He freaks out when he sees the unknown four guys in his room. As they all try their best to puzzle out what happened to Niall, and why he can't remember them, Liam, Louis, Harry and Zayn all take different approaches to try and help their friend as best as they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Dreams. This story will be in Niall's POV, unless stated otherwise. Sorry for any mistakes (grammar and/or spelling).

_"I love you, Liam James Payne." The reply was snogging. It was almost as if I could feel the lips, tongue, teeth and hands; as if I was this Liam James Payne guy, or I was the one he was snogging. The thought that I was the person he was snogging, was ridiculous. I mean, I'm a man. I'm a man, and I most certainly don't love another man. Now, if I was this Liam James Payne, I hope to God I was kissing a girl. A beautiful girl. The girl I still see sometimes, although, when I reach out for her, she just disappears from me, all over again. Locating this girl, is rather difficult. What is going to happen when I reach her? I don't know, but I hope I feel the same sparks I'm positive I can almost feel who this Liam James Payne snogs, whether he's me or he's the one kissing me._

_This Liam James Payne guy, he's not always alone, and it's not always snogging. Like, I see him hugging these other four guys, but there's only one of these guys he's snogging, or hugging extra tight, or snuggling. Although I never see any of their faces, I can almost feel the love and friendship these guys have with each other. I wonder if I know them, or if these five guys just... are._

 

I feel my throat is scratchy, and I rasp out "water." I hear squeaking, and someone pinching my hand, hard. I flutter my eyes open, but I have to close them almost as soon as I open them. The light is burning my eyes. 

"Niall? Can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand, if you do?"  I gently squeese this guy's hand, although I have no idea who this Niall is. 

"Wa-wa-ter," I rasped out, once again. Someone is yelling for someone to get a glass of water, whilst another one is holding me up. I dribble some of the water, and I nod slightly, to the person holding me up, and for the person holding the glass of water that I've had enough. 

"Are you, okay? I mean, are you, in pain?" A soothing voice asks, well, whispers, really. 

"I'm fine. Uh... Where am I?" I groaned. 

"You're in hospital. Uh, do you remember what happened?"

"No." I whisper, before I pass out again. 

 

_"Just, come on, Harry!" I giggle at the guy trying to kick a football around._

_"I can't!" Harry groaned, as he was sweating._

_"You want to impress Louis, don't you?" I snigger slightly, as I see Zayn, who is laughing his head off at us._

_"Yes," Harry grumble, "but I don't think my lack of football skills will impress him..." He stopped running, stopped kicking the ball around._

_"It's mind over matter, Haz. Just, come here," I cooed, and he sat down right next to me. I put my arms around him, as if to comfort him. "Why not just tell Lou that you fancy him?"_

_"Because, he doesn't like me. Like that. And I'm not sure if I like him like that. I just... fancy him, alright?" Harry grumbled slightly, and I can see why._

_Louis Tomlinson is football and sport geek extra-ordinare. Him and that best mate of his, Liam Payne. Now, I have to admit, I am a total sucker for Liam Payne myself, with his abs and his pecks, and his legs, and thighs... Did I mention his abs? What I really do like about him though, is his arse. And his eyes. He's got a wicked smile too, although he's never actually smiled at me. I've seen him smile at some of the girls, and Zayn got like, half a smile off him once. I envy him. Zayn, that is._

 

"Za-Zayn?" I slightly rasp out, although I don't really know why. 

"Yeah?" 

Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh, holy mother of Jesus, Mary and Joseph! I didn't know there was someone called Zayn that was here. What do I say to him? "Water." 

"Here you go, Ni." He put his arm around my neck whilst he smiled at me. I liked his smile. "You alright?" 

I nodded. "Thanks." I laid back on the pillow, feeling my eyes growing heavy once again. 

"Do you remember what happened, Niall?" 

"No," I mumble, before I close my eyes, and the dreams take over once again.

 

_"Wow, Zayn! That's really good!" I'm in total awe by what I'm seeing. It's like the most beautiful drawing I've ever seen. "Is that me?"_

_"Yeah," he smiles brightly at me. "And that's Harry, Louis, Liam and, and Perrie." He blushes again, and I can't help but giggle._

_"Is Perrie the girl you...?"_

_He nodded in repsonse, with a hoarse "yeah" to my question._

_"So, why Liam and Louis? They don't even know who we are..."_

_"It's sort of a homage to you and Harry more than anything, really. I just thought it'd be cool if we could look back at this when we're old and gray, and think about when we were younger, and who we used to fancy rotten, you know?"_

_"Harry has fancied Tomlinson for years," I whispered, as if it was a secret._

_"I know," Zayn whispered back. "Do you reckon we'll ever, like, get to, at least talk to them?"_

_I shrugged. "I dunno."_

 

I woke up again, my throat is feeling slightly better than it was before. The light is still hurting my eyes though, so I keep them shut.  _  
_

"Do you think he'll ever, like properly, wake up?" A voice is whispering.

"The doctor says it's fully possible," another voice replies.

"It hurts to see him like this, you know?" A third voice whispers, slightly cracking, as if he's about to cry. 

"It won't last forever, him falling in and out of conciousness. I mean, he said my name. He said 'Zayn'. I think it means he will wake up soon, for good." The third voice, who must be named Zayn whispers.

"I just wishes he would say my name," the third voice says, he is definitely crying now, as he sobs more than saying the words. Well, he whispers.

"You're not the only one, Li,"  the first voice says, and I hear them patting each other on the back, almost. 

I take a risk, and groan out "Water, please." 

"Niall? Are you awake?" The third voice whisper-sobs, as he grabs my hand.

"Hmm. Water." I try to flutter my eyes open, but they won't co-operate. 

"I'm going to sit you up, alright?" Third voice again.

"Here's your water," first voice says, as he gives me a glass. 

"Thanks," I say, my voice is raspy. I take a gulp of the water, and then I lay back again. The third voice is whispering in my ear, although I can't really make out what he's saying. 

I fall into a dream again. 

 

_"Hey! Hey! Blondie! Blondie with the green backpack?!" Someone is yelling really loudly. I look around, and I don't see anyone with a green backpack, which means that this person is calling out for me. I waited for whoever this person was to show himself._

_"Hey!" The voice belonged to the one and only, Louis Tomlinson. "Sorry, I just... don't know your... name!" He puffed, as he bent over, trying his best to catch his breath._

_"I'm Niall."_

_"You dropped your Shakespeare book, in the library." He gave me the book back._

_"Uh, thank you."_

_"We have PE together, right?"_

_I nodded._

_"Cool. You did really well on the football pitch. Want to come and kick the ball around with me?"_

_"N-now?" I stutter, because I'm nervous as hell._

_"Yeah," He smiles at me, and I can see why Harry fell for him. He has a gorgeous smile._

_"Oh. I wo-would love t-to, but I-I'm meeting m-my friends now."_

_"Oh. Well, some other time then?" He smiles, even though he sounds disappointed._

_"Su-sure," I nodded, whilst I walked away. I turned around after a while, and I saw him shook his head at someone. He turns around too, and see me looking at him._

_"See you tomorrow, Niall!" He shouts out and waves at me, before he disappears in the crowd._

_I stand in shock, and give him a small wave in response, even though I know he can't see me._

 

When I wake up, I can feel my head is clearer, and the light isn't hurting my eyes, so I'm willing myself to flutter them open. I see four guys in the room with me, but they're all asleep. I feel my heart hammer wildly in my chest, my hands become slightly sweaty, and I start to shake. The guy holding my hand, notices, and smiles at me.

"Hi," he whispers, as if not to wake the others. He smiles brightly at me, and his chocolate eyes is sparkling.

I just stare at him. After what seemed like an eternity of him just smiling at me, and me staring at him, I finally asks what I've been wondering about all this time.

"Who are you?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if this makes any sense or not.. But when Niall woke up those other times, he wasn't really looking at the guys in the room. And, unfortunately, Niall didn't remember Zayn. He just had a dream about him, and he mutters/talks in his sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = dreams. Sorry for any mistakes (grammar and/or spelling)

"Niall?" A sleepy voice asks, who smiles at me when he sees me awake. I don't break eye contact with the chocolate eyed guy, though. 

"Who a-are you?" I ask again, my voice is slightly hoarser now, and I yearn for some water.

"Niall?" The sleepy voice asks again. "It's us, Niall."

I shake my head slightly. 

"Okay. I'm Harry. That's Liam. The two lads sleeping are Louis and Zayn. They love their sleep."

"A-and who's Niall?" I ask again. 

"You are," This Liam whispers.

"Oh." I pause for a minute, and thankfully neither Liam or Harry says anything. "Can I have some water?" 

This Liam nodds, and he goes into the bathroom, and comes out with a glass filled with water.

"I'll go and tell the doctor you're awake," Harry smiles, and holds onto Liam's arm. It looks they are communicating with their eyes, because they're not saying anything. Liam nodds, and Harry is giving him a sad smile. 

"I'll wake Zayn and Louis up," Liam whispers. 

I watch him, and I watch them. Zayn and Louis gives the same facial expressions of joy, but then their facial expressions falls. They keep looking at each other. 

Harry comes in, but he comes alone, no doctor. 

"Where...?" Liam asks.

"His doctor will be here soon," Harry replies. "Are you feeling okay, Niall?"

I nod. "I'd feel better if I knew who you are, though, and what you're doing in my room." 

"We're your best friends," one of them says, I think it's Zayn. 

"No. I-I'd remember if you were my best friends," I say, shaking my head.

"Ah, Mr Horan. I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" 

"O-okay. I just... Don't know... How come there's strangers in my room?"

"Uh... They said they're your family," the doctor said, his tone hesitant. 

"N-no. Th-they're n-n-not m-my fam-family." I stutter. 

"I think it's best if you leave, gentlemen," the doctor says firmly. 

Three heads nods, but the fourth head shakes his head. "I-I can't leave..."

"You must. You're only upsetting the patient," the doctor patts the man's hand, and escorts him out. One of the other guys holds him up, hands around his body, as if he'd fall down if he was to support himself. 

"Come on, Li..." I hear before the door is closed, and I'm alone in the room with the doctor. 

"So, what do you remember, Mr Horan?" 

"I-I don't k-know," I whisper.

"Do you remember what happend?" 

I shook my head.

"Do you know your name?" 

"Yeah, it's... Uh... Err..."

"Do you know if you have any siblings?" 

"Yes." 

It seems like the doctor is waiting for me to say something else, but I don't. 

"Do you know when your birthday is?"

"Yes." 

"When is your birthday?" 

I don't say anything. I do know when my birthday is, and I know what my name is... It's just, that when I am about to say it, it's like my brain is shutting down. 

"What is your parents names?" 

"B... B... Uh... M... M...  _Bobby_!" I yell out, feeling rather happy. 

"Correct. Your father's name is Bobby," the doctor is smiling at me. "Do you remember your mother's name too?" 

I am thinking with all my might, but it seems like my brain is mush. I close my eyes, and I am inviting the dreams in.

 

_"Look here, m' lad!" My dad is laughing with me, whilst we're watching the telly together, my mam is cooking dinner in the kitchen._

_"I hope you're not feeding him sweets, Bobby!" Mam is shouting from the kitchen._

_Dad is making a 'shushing' voice. "Of course, not Maura. What do you take me for?" He is winking at me, and I try to keep my giggles  quiet._

_"I  just think he has you wrapped around his little finger, Bobby" Mam is laughing from the kitchen. "Besides, dinner is ready!"_

_Dad is hurrying to clean up all the sweet wrappers, and I try and help him the best I can._

_"Come on, Niall. Let me help you wash your hands," Dad is picking me up and rushes us to the sink. He soaps in my hands, and his own, and we're washing our hands together._

 

Next when I wake up, there's an unfamiliar guy in my room. 

"Who're you?" 

"I'm Louis, Niall." He says. 

"I don't know any Louis," I whisper. 

"Oh Niall... You do, you just don't remember me... but we were great mates. We bonded over football. You like football, yeah? Big Rams fan?"

I nodded. 

"I am a Rover fan myself," he says, and I try and give him a small smile.

"You smiled when I first told you that, the first time." He whispered. 

"Oh," is all I can say, because what can I say? I don't remember the first time, if there actually was a first time.

"I'm sure I can flirt with the nurses enough to smuggle in a TV for you, if you want to watch some footie. Or I can come and keep you updated, if you want? Hospitals are boring." 

I nod my head. "I'd like that," I smile at him. 

"Yeah?" He sounds pleased with himself.

"Yeah." 

"You want some water?"

I nod.

"Your voice sounded raspy. You always asked for water whenever you woke up." He bites his lip.

"Yeah."

We're sitting in silence, until I can't take it anymore. 

"How, do, we like, uh, know each other? How did we meet?"

"We met five years ago, at school. We had English and PE together. Uh, like I said, we bonded over football. We all have our own individual friendship within the five of us, you know? Like I said, you and me, we bond over football."

"And, uh... you and... uh...?"

"Zayn and I, we bond over pranks, mainly. Uh, Liam and I, we go way back, we're childhood mates. We're most likely to go surfing together. And Harry and I... we... uh... we're best buds."

"Do you know what, like, the others bond over? With each other?"

"Uh, sure. Well, Zayn and Harry are childhood mates, so... they're like, uh, when feelings bottle up, they're each other's go-to-person. Err, Zayn and Liam... They're... responsible together. Like, grown up. Harry and Liam... They share the same sense of dumb humour."

"Oh." I nod.

"You're wondering how you're fitting in?" Louis smiles.

"Yeah."

"Uh, you and Harry are golfing buddies. You like to go partying with Zayn. And Liam... well, you both like singing, and you both play instruments, so you'd go and sing together, or he'd sing, and you'd play the guitar."

"I play the guitar?" I ask, and I think my face is splitting in two.

"Yeah. You're pretty good, too." Louis nods.

 

_"Do you like it?" Greg whispers to me._

_My eyes is wide with wonder, as I see the beauty in front of me. Mam and dad are smiling to me, and tears are rolling from my eyes as I run to them, and throw myself around their necks._

_"_ _Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yell, as I see my red and white guitar, and I see my mam, dad and Greg are proudly waiting for me to play it._

 

"I play the guitar," I whisper, with wonder in my eyes.

I gasp, as I see a man with curly hair is sitting where the other guy was sitting. "Who're you, and what happened to the guy that was here before?" 

"I'm Harry," the lad says.

"Oh."

"Were you thinking about your guitar?" He smiles.

"Yeah. I think the other guy was telling me about it," I try to remember.

"Zayn didn't mention it. He said you were sleeping whilst you were here."

"Zayn?"

"Yeah. I.."

"I don't think his name was Zayn." I scrunch my eyebrows together, as I felt my brain almost mushed itself off.

"Liam?"

"Could be Liam," I say.

"Most likely. You used to prefer to play your guitar with Liam, and he'd sing. You love his voice."

"Do you think he'd sing for me?" I ask.

"Oh, he'd sing for you, alright!" Harry laugh. 

 

_"Hey, Niall!" I see Liam is running towards me, and my heart is beating faster by just the mere sight of him._

_"Hi, Liam."_

_"Do you want to kick the football around with me?"_

_"Uh, sure. Isn't Lou around to kick the ball around, though?"_

_"He is, but... He has to practise on his free kick, and I don't want to be the goalie. I want to kick the ball too, you know?"_

_I nod. Being the goalie sucks. Big time._

_"If you come along, I can kick with you, right? You wouldn't leave me for Lou, right?" He smiles brightly at me, and I want to throw up, or jump up and down with glee, or..._

_"No. I won't you leave you for him," I say._

_"Good," he winks at me, and drags me across the pitch._

_After we kick the ball around, Liam smiles brightly at me._

_"You're really good. How come you don't try out for the football team?"_

_I freeze. I keep looking at his eyes, and his lips, and..._

 

I wake up, and I see the same chocolate eyes and lips that I just dreamt about. 

I don't know what to say, so I just look at him. He, however, is smiling so very sweetly at me.

"Hi," he whispers. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I croak. 

"Zayn said you'd slept through his visit once again. He was quite pleased that you hadn't woken up for me either. Until today, I guess." He smiles again, but there's saddness in his eyes also. I can see it's there, but I don't really know why. 

"Can I have some water, please?" I croak out, but the truth is, I don't really know what to say.

"Here you go, Niall," he says, whilst he hands me the glass filled with water.

"Thanks," I say, after I gulped the whole thing down. We just stare at each other for a while. "So... who are you again?" I ask, after a few minutes silence. Not that I don't mind looking at the guy, but it feels a little weird.

"I'm Liam."

"Who's, err, Zayn?" 

Liam sighs. "Zayn is... one of your best mates. You and him were party-mates. You really like him."

"More than I like you?" I don't know why I said that, but somehow my brain's mush... Yeah, not so much mush anymore. Now it's decided that it wants to just blurt out things just for the fun of it. Liam looks kind of uncomfortable too. 

"I don't really know Niall..." He stops there, and sighs. 

"What?" I mutter out.

"It's really hard, you know... You not remembering. The doctors are saying that we shouldn't pressure you."

"I like the guy who was here. The one who likes football?" 

"Louis?" 

I nod, although I have no idea if his name is Louis or not or if there actually is a football guy. 

"Yeah, Lou is great. He got a bit stick from the doctors for telling you so much." 

"Uh...? What did he tell me again?" 

Liam smiles at me. "Doesn't matter. It's getting quite late. You should get some rest. If I'm not here when you wake up, some of the other guys will be here, okay?

I nod, and I fall asleep as soon as I close my eyes, which is when I think I register Liam whispers "Goodnight, my love."

 

_I don't know where I am, nor where **anybody** is. I hear someone, or something. I hope it's someone rather than something. "Something" can be scary. The steps are coming closer, and closer... This someone looks like someone I should know, although I never see his face, nor do I hear his voice. He's built like someone I should definitely recognise, but no name is being uttered. He's angry, I can tell that much. And then there's total blackness, and I think my head is injured. I don't really know though. I want to scream for help, but my voice isn't functioning. I think I might die, but I don't want to die. Please, don't let me die here, alone, in the dark. Why won't my voice work? Why? _

 

_I am no longer alone, but I can't really see anyone either. I know I'm not alone. I don't think I can handle being alone. Why? When? What? How? Mam! I can get a hold of Mam! She will know what to do! Mam always knows what to do. It's what Mammy's does, anyway. They know things sons can't possible know, or Dad's for that matter. Don't get me wrong; I love my dad, and he gives the best advices. But Mammy should know these things, right? How come I feel so alone, yet I know I'm not alone?_

 

_"I hate you! I fucking hate you, you stupid cockhead! How could you do this to me?! Just fucking leave, yeah? Leave, and don't ever fucking look at me again, you fucking cunt!"_

I wake up, and again, I feel terrified when I wake up, and see a total stranger in my room. Wait, this isn't my room. 

Where the hell am I?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This all happened in a day, until Liam left.. And Niall's nightmare began.. :( next chapter will have Zayn too, pinkie promise :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = dreams/past memories.

I do what I do, because I'm scared out of my mind. I scream. I scream like I'm a bloody banshee, and those things are terrifying, let me tell ya.

"Shh... Niall, it's me. Zayn."

"I d-don't know any Zayn." Damn my stutter! 

"You do. You muttered my name the day before yesterday. You just... you can't remember, yeah? Well, you know me!"

"No," I mumble. "I don't." 

"Do you remember Liam? Louis? Harry?" 

"No? Who are they? And who are you? Why won't you tell me?" 

"Liam was here when you fell asleep."

I am stunned. Someone I don't know is staying with me when I'm asleep. And it seems like there's four of them. Maybe I should confuse him the way he's confusing me.

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Zayn."

"Why are you here?" 

"I'm your friend, Niall. Your best mate."

"Zayn... How much longer are you...? Niall! You're awake!" A girl is screaming. I scream too, and my voice is really hurting too.

"Perrie. Stop screaming. You're scaring Niall."

The girl stops screaming, but I don't.

"What's with all the screaming?" A man in a white coat comes in, and I continue screaming, although I don't quite sound like a banshee anymore.

"Niall doesn't remember me," the man says. 

"I don't know you," I say, and the man in the white coat looks at me. 

"Do you remember me? We spoke yesterday." 

"Pshh... No, we didn't." I scoff.

"Ah." The man in the white coat says. "What's your name?" 

I don't say anything. 

"Any siblings?" 

I still don't say anything.

"How about your parents' name? Can you tell me?" 

What's with all these questions? Jeez!

"Not very talkactive today, eh?" The man in white coat chuckles. 

"Can you contact his next of kin?" The man in the white coat says to the other man in the room.

"I can call him to come here ASAP. How about his parents? Should I call them too?" 

"I want my mam." I say, but it doesn't sound like they heard me. The woman who screamed, looks at me though. She looks familiar. "Hi," I whisper to her, and she smiles at me.

"Hello, Niall. I'm sorry if I scared or startled you. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay. Uh, do we like, know each other?" 

"Yeah." She smiles. 

"Are we, uh, friends? Or m-more than friends?" 

"We're friends. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm Zayn's girlfriend, by the way." She pointed to the man who's on the phone.

"What's your name?" 

"Oh." She chuckled. "I'm Perrie." 

"Perrie, Perrie Edwards."

 

_"Isn't that the bird that Zayn fancies?" I nod slightly in the direction of the blonde girl with a headband in her hair._

_"Yeah. The one and only, Perrie Edwards." Harry says._

_"How come you and Zayn are like, so friendly, but you can't even say hello to the people you crush on?"_

_"I don't have a crush," Harry says, but then HE walks in, and Harry blushes profoundly._

_"What did you say? What's so special about HIM? I mean..." And then I stop talking, because right there and then, I knew exactly what Harry were going through._

_My cheeks run hot too, and I become even a darker shade of red than Harry._

_"You were saying Niall...?" Harry sniggered, as he slightly shoved me._

_"I don't even know what you're talking about." I say, confidence in my voice._

_"You do so have a crush on Liam," Harry whispers._

_"Was that the Greek God I saw? The one who was walking beside your idea of a Greek God?"  
_

_Harry nods. "They're like best mates. Perrie hangs out with them too. Well, not them. She hangs out with the girls, but they're all very sporty. Zayn and I aren't, so."_

_I nod. "I love sports, me." I state the obvious._

_"Well... I'm not sure they'll let you in their little clique, not when you've been seen hanging out with Zayn and me. In case you haven't figured it out, cliques are like what's hot and what's not. Like, Louis and Liam are hot. Zayn and I are not."_

_"I think you and Zayn are hot. Not like, that I want to shag you or whatever, but you know..." I wink at him, and he chuckles very loudly. So loud, in fact, that Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne are looking at him. He freezes, and so do I._

_"See you in maths," I wave at him, and I go for my PE lesson. I see Louis Tomlison is in my class, and I slightly cringe. Harry will probably have a heart attack when I tell him I get to stare at Louis' arse in the shower._

 

"Wh-who a-a-are you?" I croak out, as I see a man with curly hair, and a man with what I only can presume is fluffy sandy coloured hair. 

"I'm Harry, and this is Louis." The curly guy said. 

"What happened to, err, annoying guy, and the girl?" 

"Zayn and Perrie?" Curly guy asked, and I roll my eyes at him. 

"I don't know their names, or I would've used the names, right?" 

"How's it going Nialler?" 

I shrug. "I dunno. I dunno what to think. I don't know you people. Why are you even here? Do you know where I am?" 

"You're in hospital. As to why we're here... Well, we're your mates." 

"Why am I in hospotal?"

"We don't know."

"If you are my mates, you'd know." I snapped. I felt like they were lying to me, and I hate liars. 

"We _are_ your mates. And as for what happened, we don't know. All we know is that you got an head injury, and you were beat up, a lot. We are counting on you to remember, because we don't know. Alright?" Sandy hair guy choked out. 

"Lou..." Curly hair guy said. 

"Sorry, Niall... But this is hard for me! I mean, we used to watch football together, and you were the only decent player that played with me, you'd always be up for a game of footie..." Lou choked out, and Curly hair guy held him tight, then they snogged right in front of me and everything!

"You shouldn't tell him these things, Lou... Liam will be upset with you,  _again_. The doctors might ban you from seeing him... I know Niall doesn't know this, but he needs you, Lou."

"Are you two like fucking gay, or what?" I snap. I don't need this Lou, or curly hair guy... especially if they're a bunch of fags!

" _Niall!_ What the hell are you saying?!" Curly hair guy snapped right back at me.

"I said, are you two fucking fags, or what? I know for a fact I wouldn't be friends with a bunch of fucking freaks of nature!"

"You're one to talk,  _Niall James Horan_! You fucking love L..." 

" _Harry!_ Come on. Niall isn't himself right now. Just come."

"Don't come back!" I scream at them, feeling the anxiety hitting me full force. 

 

_"So, you're a fucking queer, Horan? Or are you a REAL man?"  A sickly voice is whispering in my ear, making my skin crawl._

_"I-I-I'm a r-real m-ma-ma-man."_

_"Prove it! Smash his fucking skull in!"_

_I nod, although I don't want to. I really don't want to. I do crack his skull. I can still hear the smash and cracks... I want to scream!_

_There's blood on my clothes, and I don't know how to explain this to Mam or Dad. Or God forbid, if Greg ever found out about this. He'd be so pissed off. One of his mates is gay, and although I don't like to admit it to myself, I find men much more attractive than women. I love women, sure, but not in the 'I-want-to-kiss-you-and-marry-you-kind-of-love'._

 

_"You love my cock in your arse, don't you?!" The voice taunts me, as tears roll down my face._

_"No," I sob. I know it's the "wrong" answer, because he will abuse me so much more now. But he's not Liam. And I want Liam. "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_"Because... I want you, Niall James Horan. I want you all to myself. And when I'm done with you, Liam won't love you anymore. You'll be broken beyond repair, and then I'll be the one to fix you..."_

_"I don't want you! I'll never want you! I want Liam! I love Liam! LiamLiamLiamLiamLiamLiam!!!"_

 

I scream when I wake up. I won't shut up either. Nothing will shut me up! I'm going to die. I know I will.

"Niall... Shh..." It's not the taunting voice that whispers to me, it's another voice. A much more gentler voice.

"Who are you?" I sob, as I see the man standing in front of me.

"It's me. Liam."

Liam. The one in my dream-Liam.

"I'm scared," I whisper.

"Can I hold you?" He whispers back.

I don't know why, but I nod.  He puts his arms around me, and I almost sigh in relief. I don't understand myself. 

"You upset Louis and Harry today," Liam whispers to me. "Want to tell me about what made you upset?"

"Are they queer?"

Liam gulped. "They are in love, yes."

I sigh. "I thought as much."

"Why does this upset you so much?" He rubs my back now, and I lean into his touch.

"Queers and fags get what they deserve..." I mumble.

"Niall... Uh... You didn't have a problem with Harry and Louis before... What's changed?"

"It's wrong. Men shouldn't love men. Men love women. REAL men love women... I..."

He gives me a sad smile. "REAL men... don't hide what their hearts desire."

"That's fucking stupid!"

"You once told me that... After I had a rant like yours."

"Why won't you rant with me now, then? If you think the same way I do?"

He sighs. "Because, if I do rant with you now, Niall... I'm sure you'd... I mean, I... I won't be the same person that made us friends in the first place. And I don't really think the same way you do now..."

I give him a weird look.

"... religious parents..." He mumble. 

"Nothing wrong with religion," I smile at him.

He sighs. "Depends."

"On what?"

"Hmm?" 

"Depends on what?" 

He sighs again. "Isn't it wrong with religion when you have to choose between your family and friends, just because they think you're wrong for loving the same gender? That you'd attempted suicidide because of said religion? Because you can't be who they want you to be, even though you'd pray that God would make you normal? That you'd make a deal with the devil himself - just to be normal?" 

"Oh. Uh, I guess..." 

He nods, still holding me tight to him, still rubbing my back. 

"So... who tried to commit suicide? Curly or Fluffy?"

"Who's Curly and Fluffy?"

"Uh... I'm not sure what their names are..."

"Harry and Louis?"

"Is that their names?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"So, Harry or Louis?"

"Neither one of them has tried to commit suicide."

"So, who then?"

"I tried. Several times, actually."

"Oh. I-I'm glad you didn't. Uh, succeed. Have you tried recently?"

"No. No, I've been, fairly happy, I suppose."

"Wait... Does this mean that you're... _gay_?" 

He nods, and I flinch slightly away from him.

 

"Hey Niall! Hey Liam!"

"Zayn," Liam says, voice rather husky.

"You okay, Li?"

"Yo-you're gay?" I ask again.

"Oh. You figured out your crush, NiNi..." Zayn cooed.

"I don't have a crush on anyone," I huffed.

"I am," Liam whispered, locking his eyes on mine. Truth is, I want to drown myself in his eyes. His lips looks so damn kissable that I have to fight the urge to pucker up, and find out what he tastes like. But I have to fight this. I can't be gay. I just can't be.

"Niall... You do realise that..."

"Zayn. No. Please. Don't." Liam says, gritting his teeth together, and I can tell that they have a private conversation with their eyes. 

"Why don't you go for a walk, Liam? Get some fresh air?" Zayn says, as he pats Liam on the back. "Let me have a little chat with Niall for a second?"

Liam nods. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, Niall."

"Yeah," I breathe out. The room feels kind of cold once Liam left.

"Why did you upset Harry?" Zayn snapped once Liam left the room.

"What?"

"Why did you upset Harry?" He insinuated every word slowly.

"You mean Liam?"

"Harry. I mean Harry. Why did you upset him and Louis?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about... I didn't mean to upset Liam, if that's what you're saying."

Zayn sighs, then slowly is counting to ten, before he breathes again.

"What's the last thing you remember from today? Apart from the fact that you're talking to me now."

"I was talking to Liam then you came in. You said I made Liam upset, which I didn't mean. Honestly." 

"Do you know who Louis and Harry are?" He asks me.

"No. Who are they?" 

We sat in silence for about five minutes. 

"Niall. Have you spoken to Liam today?" 

"N-no? I don't think so? I'm talking to you?" 

He nods. "Yeah. You're talking to me." Then he gives me the saddest smile I've ever seen.

He pats my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, Niall."

"Bye, Zayn." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block...! So I'll just stop the chapter here... A little insight in how much amnesia Niall has... (which means, he only remembers about 5-10 minutes of conversation!) Sorry that he's homophobic as well... He's not really, though.. He just feels scared about these dreams he's having..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Memories from past events that has happened, which occurs to Niall when he's dreaming. Also, sorry for any mistakes (Grammar and/or spelling.) Please feel free to point them out to me, if any of you reading this find some of my errors, so I can correct it!

" _Come on, Nialler! Lemme see ya!" Sean, my best mate in the entire world shouts, and I laugh._

_Sean always makes me laugh. When Greg pushed me, and I hit my head. When my Mammy screamed at my Dad for spoiling me, when Dad told me we couldn't go to the Derby match._

_Sean was always there, making me laugh and smile. Until Mam found herself a new fellow, and nothing could make me smile again. Not even Sean._

 

_"I'm Josh."_

_"Niall."_

_"Ooh. Accent? Where are ya from?"_

_"Mullingar, Ireland."_

_"Nice one, mate! Hey, d'ya know any gay kids?"_

_"No? At least, I don't think I do."_

_"Of course you do. Everyone does."_

 

"Niall?"

I wake up to my dad's voice, and I instantly feel the tears well up in my eyes. "Daddy?"

"Niall.. I was so worried.." I see that my dad tries to keep his tears from falling too.

"I don't want to be here, daddy."

Dad wraps me up in his arms, and just rocks me back and forth.  

"I don't know what happened, Dad." I cry, whilst he rocks me, and pats my back.

"I don't either, buddy. I couldn't get off work before now. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, you remember me.. That's good. Do you remember moving to England?"

"I moved to England?"

"Hmm." Dad doesn't say anything else, he just cuddles me whilst I fall into sleep.

 

_"You can't do this, Maura!" Dad yells, whilst he's clutching me close to him._

_"Let him go, Bobby!" Mammy yells back at him._

_I try, and try to hold on to my Dad, but he lets go of me, and Mammy is stronger than I am._

_"Daddy!" I scream whilst Mammy holds my hand tightly, and escorts me to her car._

_"Be quiet, Niall." Mam scolds me, just like she does when she caught dad and me eating chocolate before we've had any dinner._

_"I want my daddy!" I sob._

_"You'll love Chris. He'a a good man, and he lives in England. You've always loved England."_

_"What about Greg?"_

_"He decided to stay with your father."_

_"Why can't I stay with Daddy too?"_

_"Because Greg needs to bond with your father, and I won't be alone, so that's why you're coming with me." Mammy's voice is harsh and cold, and I don't like it._

_For a long time, I hate the fact that Greg gets to stay with dad, and I have to uproot my life to stay with Mam._

 

"Dad..." I wake up, and I see my dad talking to someone I don't know. 

"Niall. You're awake," Dad beams at me, whilst the guy just gives me a small smile.

"Do you remember Liam?" Dad whispered into my hair.

I shake my head.

"Liam was the one who called me after you were dropped at the, uh, house you're staying in."

"Thank you," I whisper, whilst dad laughs a little.

"Don't worry about it," Liam whispers back. 

"Uh, Dad? Do you know when Mam and Greg are coming?"

I can't help but notice that look Liam and Dad give to each other, or the look of surprise when their eyes lock on mine.

"Niall.. Uh, your Mam, she... Well, I don't know how to get in touch with her.. Greg, well.. I don't know if he'll come.." Dad trails off, tears evident in his eyes, even though he doesn't shed them. 

"Mam? Gone?"

Dad nods, and Liam just looks like he's in the world's greatest pain.

"Come here, Liam." Dad says, as he slightly scoots over, and then proceeds Liam to put his arms around me as well.

I've never felt as safe or warm before - as I did in the arms of Dad and Liam. The last thing I remember is someone kissing my hair - before sleep invited itself once again.

 

" _I'm baack," the voice taunts, and I want to run away and hide._

_"No, please don't.." I sob, once I hear the zipper of his jeans open up._

_"Shut up, you fucking bastard! You're my slut, got it?"_

_He yanks my hair, and although I don't want to, I nod._

_I belong to Liam. I am Liam's. Liam is mine. Liam belongs to me. LiamLiamLiamLiam. Just think it's Liam, and.. It doesn't work! This guy is nothing like Liam. I belong to Liam. My Liam. LiamLiamLiam._

_With a shudder, He came. He yanks my hair, and smacks my head down on the concrete floor._

_"Thanks for the great fuck, slut" the voice taunts._

_"Liam," it's barely a whisper, but He still hears._

_"Liam," He spits, "is going to die. And I will have the pleasure of doing it myself!"_

_"NoNoNoNoNo..."_  

 

"No.. No..."

"Shhh, Niall.. It's just a bad dream.." 

I open my eyes, and see Liam. My Liam.

"Someone is goin' to kill ya," I whisper.

"Just a bad dream.. Shh.." He wipes my tears with his thumb, whilst his dreamy chocolate eyes never looks away from mine.

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next, but I leant forward, and caught his lips with my own. I move my lips gently against his plump ones. His lips aren't responding to mine, but when I lick at his bottom lip, he finally decides to kiss me back. 

He gives out little moans, and I  can't help but being turned on. 

Dad comes smiling in, and when he sees me holding onto Liam, he smiles brightly. 

"I just interrupted your snogging session, didn't I?" Dad smirks at me. 

"No..." I blush, but Dad can tell I'm lying. He always knew whenever I told him a fib.

"Niall, it's not cool to lie to your old man. Besides, I've always wanted Liam to be my son-in-law." 

Dad paused, but neither Liam or myself say anything. 

"I'm sorry for interrupting your snogging session, but I got some great news! Niall, you're free to come home the day after tomorrow!"

 

_"Hey Sean.."_

_"What's up, Niall? How's England treatin' ya?"_

_"I miss ya," I admit, and I can hear Sean's chuckle._

_"I miss ya too, buddie."_

_"Sean?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You know, how ya always felt like ya wanted to, uh... snog blokes instead of birds?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want to snog blokes instead of birds..."_

_"Really? Anyone I know?" I still hear him chuckle away. I swallow the lump in my throat. This is it. I am going to tell my best mate that I want to snog, fuck, suck someone's dick... But then again, he wants to do the same things with blokes..._

_"You don't know 'em. I'm in bloody England, aren't I?" I snigger slightly, and Sean becomes quiet._

_"Right. Yeah. 'Course."_

_"His name is Liam. Liam Payne. The girls at our school, they call him 'The Payne-Train', because he's hung like a fucking horse or summat. I think he might be gay too, though, because he hangs around this guy called 'The Tommo', and he is definitely gay."_

_"So, uh, you still in touch with yer man, Josh?"_

_"Well... I still talk to him from time to time, but I don't really see him tha' much... He lives like 4 hours away with train from me now..."_

_"Any mates?"_

_"Yeah. I got two. Zayn and Harry. Harry's like, totally, in love with 'The Tommo'. Zayn's not gay though, he is totally into this babe, Perrie. If I wasn't gay, I'd go for someone like her."_

_"Yeah.." Sean isn't with the conversation anymore, although I don't really know why._

_"You alrigh' Sean?"_

_"Yeah. Just me Mam wants me to grab some dinner."_

_I smile._

_"Say hello to yer Mam from me, eh? Talk to ya soon, Sean! I miss ya!" The same thing I've always said to Sean, because the words are true. I do miss him, and I'll do anything in my power to talk to him again soon._

_"I will! Talk to ya later, Nialler!"_

 

_"Dad?"_

_"Niall! How are you, buddie?"_

_"Uh... I've got something to tell ya.. Mam flew off the fucking handle, so please... No shoutin' and swearin'. Please."_

_"Sure... Uh, what's got your Mam hot under the collar now then?"_

_"Dad... I.. uh... I've met someone."_

_"A girl? Ah.. I knew me boy had it in 'im!"  I hear the sheer joy and jubilation in Dad's voice, and I feel like I want to vomit._

_"Uh... N-no. N-not a girl, da'. It's, uh, a guy. His name is Liam. Liam James Payne. He's, like, 2 weeks older than me, he has this amazing smile, and-and he's got the kindest eyes I've ever seen in me entire life, and he..."  
_

_"Breathe, Niall." Dad teases._

_"Please don't hate me. I tried to not fall for him. I really did.. But I couldn't help it. I..."  
_

_"Does he like you back?"_

_"I don't know. I don't think he even knows I exist, so..."_

_"Nonsense! He'll be lucky to have ya."_

_"So... You don't hate me?"_

_"Of course not, Niall. You're my son, and I love you. No matter what. Well, I probably wouldn't love ya if you killed someone, just for the sheer joy of it... But hate you just because you fell in love with a boy? Never!"_

_I haven't felt this relieved for such a long time. "I love ya, Da'."_

_"I love you too, Niall." Dad chuckles._

_I hear the front door, and I groan. "I_ _'ve gotta go! Mam and Chris are home"_

_"Bye. Talk to ya later, Nialler. Love ya."_

_"Bye, Da'. Love ya."_

_I can't help the smile that I have on my face. Dad doesn't care that I love Liam. Niall 3 (Dad, Sean and Harry & Zayn - Mam 1 (Herself and Chris). I win, Mam!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Niam's first kiss since Niall lost his memories... YAY! I do hope this makes *a little* sense, although I know it's rather all over the place... Time jumps and what-not... But it'll be explained in later chapters (when-what happened in chronological order..)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Past memories that represents themselves as dreams for Niall. Sorry for any mistakes (grammar and/or spelling). Please. feel free to tell me of my mistakes, so I can correct it.

"Well, I got a hold of Greg. He'll be here, and that mate of yours. Josh? Oh, and Seanie is coming over too," Dad beams at me. 

"Thanks, Dad." I smile ever so brightly at him. "I really missed you. And Mam. I miss Mam."

"Yeah," Dad sigh. "I really miss your mam too." 

"D'ya know where her new fellow is?"

"No, sorry. Do you?" 

"No."

"Hey Bobby!" Four voices squeal together, and Dad smiles brightly at all four of them. 

"Hi, Niall." Fluffy brown hair says, who's wearing a football jersey.

"Hi," I smile shyly at him. 

"You've forgiven me for being a 'fag'?" Curly snaps, and I coil backwards, as if he's slapped me, although he didn't even lift his hand. 

"Harry," Fluffy brown says in a threatening tone. "Stop." 

"I don't have a problem with, uh, gay people," I whisper. 

"Of course you don't Nialler," Tanned pretty boy with a quiff smiles, and I smile back at him. 

"Nialler?" I crock my eyebrows up, as if testing the name out for myself. 

"Yeah. It's your nickname," Pretty boy with quiff is still smiling. 

The man in white coat comes in, and the prettiest guy out of them all, comes and stand beside me, whilst my dad is on my other side. 

"Wow. Got a big reunion, Mr Horan?" White coat man says, whilst he chuckles at his own joke. 

"So. Let's see how well you're remembering today, shall we?"

I give a curt nod. 

"What is your name?" 

"Niall." 

"What are your parents' name?"

"Bobby. And, uh.." I stop.

"Uh huh. And do you have any siblings?"

"A brother." 

"What's his name?" 

"Greg."

"When's your birthday?"

"September 13th." 

"What year were you born?" 

I don't answer. 

"Well, that was really good, Niall." The white coat man says. 

I just nod at him. 

"Do you remember their names?" He gestures at the four people in the room.

"No," I whisper.

"At least you're not screaming your head off when you see us, eh?" Pretty boy with quiff smiles. 

 

"When is Greg coming?" I ask Dad for the tenth time. 

Dad sighs, then yawns. 

"Do you want me to drive you to your hotel, Mr Horan?" 

"What have I told you, Liam?" Dad gently scoldes Liam.

"You're not Mr Horan. You're Bobby," Liam blushes. 

"Daaad...? When is Greg going to be here?" 

"Please, drive me to my hotel, Liam," Dad says, as he kisses my hair goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ni."

I huff. "Just... I don't want to be alone," I grumble. 

"I'll be back," Liam promises, and I smile back at him. 

"Promise?" 

"Yeah. I promise." 

"It'll be at least an hour or so before Greg comes over. Yer mate Josh might be here sooner, though." 

"Maybe I should get Lou to come over to stay with you," Liam whispered, almost to himself. 

Dad laughs. "Nah. You can handle yourself for ten minutes, can't you Niall?" Dad smiles, and I nod.

"Yeah. I can handle myself, but I'm really bored though... And when I dream, I feel all fucked up." 

Dad sighs. "Yeah... I should probably scold you for swearing, but I won't." 

"Come back," I whisper to Liam, and he smiles before he pats my shoulder. 

"I'll be back," he promises, and he gives me one last smile and even a wink when he and my Dad walks out the door. 

 

_"So, you're a fucking queer, Horan? Or are you a REAL man?" A sickly voice is whispering in my ear, making my skin crawl._

_"I-I-I'm a r-real m-ma-ma-man."_

_"Prove it! Smash his fucking skull in!"_

_I nod, although I don't want to. I really don't want to. I do crack his skull. I can still hear the smash and cracks... I want to scream!_

 

I wake up screaming. That same dream again. I don't know who's threatening me to do this, but my psychiatrist reckons my dreams actually have happened. It has been happening to me. It's a fucking _memory_. She even reckons that these dreams might hold the key to my memory loss and amnesia. That's the only dream I remember though She told me to write my dreams down. When Liam heard, he told me he wanted me to write down my dreams too, as soon as I woke up, and Dad thought it was a brilliant idea.  

If me being a queer made me smash and crack a skull in, I don't want to remember any more, apart from remembering who that sickly voice is. I mean, if it's someone I know, or someone who just picked me up from the street to just jump a guy's, uh, skull? Because he's queer too? 

 

"Hey!" A man I've never seen before beams at me.

I snap out of my train of thoughts, and look into his eyes, which sort of made me shudder a little bit. "Uh, hi?" 

"It's me, Josh!" 

"Oh, uh... I don't know who you are." 

"I'm your mate."

"Uh... Is Li-Liam he-here?" I am stuttering now. Great.

I can sense he's angry, although I don't know why. Is it because I asked for Liam? After a few seconds of silence, I am getting even more scared. 

He sighs before he answers me. "No, I don't think Liam is here."

"D-do you kn-know when h-he'll b-b-be ba-ck?" I hitch the last word out, my fear must be showing by now, but he doesn't give me any signs that he wants to comfort me, nor that he even realizes that he's the one who's clearly upsetting me. 

 

** **Attacker's POV** **

 

I know I shouldn't be here, but I can't help it. After Niall's clearly defiance, of muttering Liam's name of all things, even after everything I did for him. I know he clearly was a virgin the first time I fucked him, but he's queer and a fag, and queers and fags must be taught a lesson. I told him that frequently. He was so good, too. I mean, he was tight, he gave small grunts, he even moaned. I wanted him to moan my name, although I never showed him my face. I could tell he could see some familiarities when it came to my body, and someone he clearly ought to know. He does know me. Very well in fact.

He was delerious after I lost my temper and smashed his head into the concrete floor, and I panicked. I know where he lives, so I dropped him off at his house. Rang the doorbell, and ran away to the nearest tree. I saw Liam open the door, panic, and then he lifted Niall up in his arms, and put him gently down in the car. I followed them, and saw him carry Niall inside to the hospital. I'd have to wait. I just have to be patient. Niall James Horan will be mine.  I know for a fact that Liam Payne is a not a patient guy - and when Niall realises I've come close to break him - Liam will dump him, and then he'll be mine forever. Because, believe it or not, Niall does love me. He just doesn't know that I love him back. 

 

** **Bobby's POV** **

 

The drive to the motel is quiet, and it's because Liam has a lot on his mind.

"How are ya holding up, Liam?"

"Huh? Oh.. Just thinking about Niall."

"He will most likely remember ya, Liam. I mean, he couldn't stop talkin abou' ya when you first talked to him, or the first time ya looked at him. When the two of you started dating.. I've never heard me boy so happy and alive. He wouldn't want to let tha' go." I took a deep breath. "Please don't let go of him, Liam."

"Thank you, Mr. Horan. And I won't let him go, ever. I love him. You make it seem like I saved him.. But he saved me. I don't think.. I mean.. I'd die without him.." 

"I meant what I said. I've always wanted you to be my son-in-law. Ever since Niall told me about you the very first time he told me he had fallen in love."

"I'd love to marry your son, Mr. Horan."

I smile at him, and for a brief moment I see Liam's face come alive. Then he shakes his head, and the dead tired face I've grown accustomed to, is what faces me once again. 

"You should probably go back to Niall," I tell him. "Thank you for drivin' me!"

"No problem." 

I sigh as I see Liam drive away. I just want my little boy back. And I want my little boy to be happy. Just like he was when six, and he got his first guitar.

 

_"Here's the guitar, Daddy!" Greg squeal with delight. "Mam! Come see!" He shouts at his mother, and she comes grinning towards us._

_"Do you think Niall will like it, Greggy?" Maura whisper in Greg's ear, but loudly enough so I can hear her._

_"Yeah." Greg nods. "I think he will. What do you think, Da'?"_

_I smile brightly at Greg, and ruffles his hair. "I think Niall will love it. And do you know why I think he'll love it?" I smile at the wonder in Greg's eyes._

_"No. Why, Da'?"_

_"Because," I beam at Greg, and I see Maura smile at the two of us, "his big brother picked it out for him."_

" _Do you like it?" Greg whispers loudly to Niall, whilst Maura and I sit at the sofa, watching the two boys lovingly. How did we get so lucky to have such great boys?_

_Niall's eyes are wide with wonder, as he sees the guitar in front of him. Maura and I are smiling at him, but then tears are falling from his eyes as he comes running towards us, and then he throws himself around our necks._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he yells, and then he runs to his red and white guitar that Greg picked out for him.Greg plops down between me and Maura. The three of us are proudly watching Niall caressing his guitar._

 

I shake myself from the memory. Niall needs me to be strong, and getting lost in memories of him as the excited little boy he was, probably won't help him, or me, for that matter. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entire chapter in Liam's POV. YAY! (aka; SORRY! Had a little writers block, so... This was what my stoopid brain came up with!) Italics = Memories. Also, sorry for any mistakes (grammar and/or spelling) Please feel free to point them out, so I can correct it..

** **Liam's POV** **

 

As I was driving, I thought of Niall, as I always was doing. I mean, I am so in love with him, it's ridiculous. Even Mr. Horan's smile had me forgetting for a little while... that it was Mr. Horan, and not Niall. Because when they smile, it's hard to tell them apart. They got the same smile, I think. I shake my head at my own thoughts, but then memories of Niall start creeping into my head, and I can't stop the grin that's threatening to escape..

 

_"Do you know that blonde guy, Lou? The one with the snapback? The one who kicks the ball with the really tall guy?" I half point him out to Louis, but he doesn't look at the blonde guy. Instead he is watching the guy who kicks the ball with the blonde guy. I curl my eyebrows upwards. "Earth to Lou!"_

_"What did you say, Li?" He sighs, and I repeat my question._

_"Do you know the blonde guy? Who is he?"_

_"Uh. I think I've got PE with him. And English. He's quite good in both, believe it or not. Why?"_

_"He's, uh, cute."  I blush at my own words._

_"So, go talk to him!" Louis tries to drag me with him, but I refuse to budge._

_"No. No. He won't like me. Because, I am awkward. If it wasn't for you, I'd be hanging out with outcasts like Malik and Styles. No."_

_"Malik and Styles?"  Louis looks at me weirdly._

_"Styles. The guy you hardly can keep your eyes off," I smirk at him._

_"So, your crush is hanging out with them!" He retaliate._

_"Yeah..." I sigh._

_"So... go and talk to him. The worst thing that can happen is, he's straight, and he says no to go on a date with you. If he does, I'll go surfing with you. And give you ice cream. Surfing and ice cream is the best cure for a broken heart, yeah?" He smiles brightly at me, and I nod._

_"Yeah. But I can't talk to him. I'm not you, Lou. If it wasn't for you, I'd be an outcast. I'm shy. You're outgoing. The only reason I'm with the 'in-crowd' is because our mums work together, and forced us to play together. And then we found sport together, and then... voilla."  I blush even more at my own words. Mainly because Louis doesn't do grown-up talk._

_"Ugh! Liam! Fine, I'll try and suss him out for you. But only because you're my best mate, yeah?"_

_I smile. "Yeah."_

 

I flinch slightly at the memory, mainly because it's the first memory I have of Niall. Of noticing him. And now he doesn't even remember me. Instead of drowning myself in pity, I try and remember of how Louis' plan of getting Niall and me talking. I smile, as the memory of what happened hit me.  _  
_

_I stood in the crowd, waiting for Louis to come out of English. I always ran to where Louis had English, as I could oogle at the blonde guy.  I freeze slightly when I hear Louis' voice shout._

_"Hey! Hey! Blondie! Blondie with the green backpack?!" I see Niall is looking around, and I try and hide. How embarrassing if he sees me staring at him._

_"Hey!" I hear Louis say to Niall. "Sorry, I just... don't know your... name!" I saw Louis breathe deeply. I knew he was putting on a show for him, because there is no way in hell Lou gets breathless from running such a short distance._

_I saw Louis talk to the guy, but I couldn't hear what they were saying._ _Louis gave the blonde cutiel his book back._

_I saw the blonde nod to whatever Louis said.._

_I saw them talking some more, and then Louis came towrds me. He shook his head at me, and I sighed._

_"Hide, so he doesn't see you," Louis whispers as he's level with me. Then Louis smirks at me, turn around and shout out "_ _See you tomorrow, Niall!" as he gives Niall a little wave._

_"Niall?" I whisper to Louis, and Louis smirks._

_"Yeah. His name is Niall. I tried to invite him to kick the ball around with us, but he was meeting his mates. I think I can get him around, though. He looked quite sad that he had to turn me down." Louis gives me a wink, and I feel my face heat up slightly._

_"O-okay."_

 

 

I smiled at the memory. Louis was right, of course. Three days later, Niall came to kick the ball around with us. He was wearing loose sweats that hung losely around his hips, and his CK boxer label was showing. My breath was hitching. I was losing myself into the memory of how my first meeting with Niall went.

 

_"Liam! Liam! Niall will be here soon!" Louis came running like a total fool towards me._

_"Huh? What you talkin' 'bout?" I grimace._

_"Niall is coming to kick the ball around with me. He doesn't know you'll be here, so you need to go away for a little while. I really like him, Liam. Like a mate! Don't worry. You can have him. But he'll be here soon, so go!" Louis shoved me away, and I felt my heart slightly break. Louis had talked more to Niall. He likes him. Of course he'll end up falling in love with him. Damn my shy persona. I hide behind a tree, close enough to hear Louis talk to me out of his mouth._

_"Here he comes," Louis mutter, and I look up. He comes wearing black sweats, with a grey hoodie, and black supras. I think I can die a happily man now._

_"HI NIALL!" Louis shouts, and wave Niall over to him. Niall laughs. I want to make him laugh like that. I love the sound of his laugh._

_"'Lo Louis," Niall said, as he reached Louis, smiling brightly._

_"You made it!" Louis beamed, and Niall chuckled._

_"Yeah. My mates have, uh, an appointment. Didn't have anything better to do," he winked at Louis, and I felt my heart break slightly._

_"Huh? Oh? I don't think I know your mates. Who're they?"_

_"Uh. Zayn Malik and Harry Styles. I've got some other mates too, but they're the ones I hang around the most."_

_"I'd love to meet them," Louis cooed at Niall, and he blushed slightly._

_"Uh... Yeah, uh, I'm sure they'd, uh, be just as, err, delighted to meet you..." As Niall stuttered out his answer, and became slightly unfocused, Louis waved me to come forward. I took a deep breath._

_I ran in the opposite direction, staying hidden from Niall, and then did a U-turn, then started jogging towards Louis and Niall, my heart beating rapidly by the mere thought of Niall._

_"LOU! LOU!" I shout, and Louis beams at me. As I jog and then stand beside Lou, and the God like boy in front of me, I coughed awkwardly. "Who's your friend, Lou?"_

_"Liam. This is Niall. Niall, this is my mate, Liam. Well, I got loads of mates, really, but he's my best mate..."_

_I held out my hand for Niall to shake, and he shook his head slightly. "Nice to meet you, Liam."_

_"Likewise," I murmured to him, and as I took him in, I felt my face heat up. I saw him blush slightly too._

_"So? Liam? Will you kick the ball around with Niall and me?" He winked at me, and I nodded._

_"Do you want to kick the ball with me, or do you prefer being the goalie?"_

_"Kick the ball," Niall whispered._

_"Liam! You're the goalie!" Louis cheered, and I groaned. Niall smiled apologeticlly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at him._

 

I shake my head out of the memory, and I get flashes of memories of my time with Niall. The first time I approached him without Louis, the first time we really talked together, the first time I sang to him, the first time he played his guitar for me, our first hug, our first argument, when he first told me he was gay, when I told him I thought I was gay too, our first kiss, our million make-out sessions that made me breathless just thinking about it, our first mutual handjobs, when our first 'I love you' were muttered, when he first gave me a blowjob, when I blew him, when he disappeared for two weeks, when he was dumped by the front door of his house, and how scared I was. The hospital. I hated hospitals, almost as much as Louis does. When Niall was in a coma, was so hard. For all of us. How Harry had kept my head above water, how Zayn tried to encourage me. And Louis. I cried and shared my worries with him. And when Niall woke up, and couldn't remember me. And when he kissed me again in the hospital bed. I felt it was like a dream when his lips connected with mine, and I tried to remind myself that it was all a dream. Then when he licked at my bottom lip, I knew it wasn't a dream, because it felt too damn good. 

I was at the hospital again, and I saw a boy that looked exactly like Niall, apart from the fact he had dark hair. But Niall wasn't a natural blonde, and I figured out this had to be Greg. He was shaking slightly, and I thought what would happen if I told him I was his brother's boyfriend. I decided against talking to him now. I wanted to see Niall, and I ran to his room, excited to see him again. I opened the door, only to find his bed was empty. I waited for a good five minutes before I got too nervous, and rang the bell. 

"Are you done with the pranking now, Mr. Horan?" The nurse growled, but stopped when she saw me. 

"Where is Niall?" I snapped.

"I, d-don't know. He rang the bell, but when I came here, he was gone. I thought he was messing with me." She muttered. 

Two men came in the door. One looking rather smug, and the other was Greg, Niall's brother. 

"I was told this was Niall Horan's room," Greg said. "Where is he?" 

"We don't know," the nurse stuttered again. 

"Who're you?" Greg demanded, nodding his head towards me.

"I'm Liam, and believe me, I am just as frustrated as you are."

"Liam? As in Niall's boyfriend, Liam?" The smug man asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Sean, Niall's best bud. This is Greg, Niall's brother. When did you last see Niall?" The smug Sean asked.

"I saw him right before I drove Mr. Horan to his hotel, thirty minutes ago."

"I'll call Josh," Greg muttered, and called Josh. 

"We'll be right there. Two minutes. I took Niall to Nando's," I heard Josh cheery voice from Greg's phone, and I wanted to scream and shout. 

"He's safe," Greg sighed a deep breath of relief, as he hung up the phone. I wasn't as sure of Niall's safety, until I saw Niall himself with my own eyes. 

Niall came bouncing inside minutes later, with another smug bastard, and he stopped dead when he saw Greg and Sean. 

"Greg," Niall choked out, and he hugged Greg real tight. "Seanie..." Niall opened his arms, as he still hugged Greg tightly. I felt like I was interrupting a family moment, which I kind of was. Niall's eyes locked with mine, and he smiled lovingly at me.

"Liam," he murmured softly, as he untangled himself away from Sean and Greg. He slung himself around my neck. "Love you," he whispered softly in my ear, and his hot breath on my ear made my skin tingle, from the top of head to my little pinkie toe. 

"Love you too," I whispered softly in his ear, hugging him tightly, not ever wanting to letting him go. He belonged in my arms, and I wanted to make sure he knew that. I pressed a peck on his cheek, and he blushed. So very cute. I looked up briefly, and I almost choked out a breath when I saw the look in Josh and Sean's eyes. What was it, though? I decided to just ignore them, and just love the feel of Niall in my arms. He hummed a little tune, and I pressed little kisses on his hair, which made him giggle. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naww... cute Niam moments at the end there... Ah, my Niam heart!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Dreams/Memories of past events. Sorry about any mistakes (grammar/spelling). Please feel free to point them out to me...

Josh asked if I wanted to have Nando's after I calmed down a little bit. "I don't know," I stated, and Josh smiled, sweetly, this time.

"You always told me how much you loved Nando's. I've got a feeling you'll still love it. So, uh... D'ya know where Liam is?"

I shook my head, but then I remembered. "He took my dad back to the motel. I'm going home tomorrow," I beamed.

"Do you know when Liam's going to be back?" He slightly whispered.

"No. He said he'd be back, though. He seems like the guy who doesn't break his promise."

"Yeah," Josh mumbled, as he pulled me into him, and then he hugged me awkwardly. I let him put his arms around me, but when I felt slightly put off, I patted his back, signaling I wanted him to stop hugging me.

 

_"I'm Josh."_

_"Niall."_

_"Ooh. Accent? Where are ya from?"_

_"Mullingar, Ireland."_

_"Nice one, mate! Hey, d'ya know any gay kids?"_

_"No? At least, I don't think I do."_

_"Of course you do. Everyone does."_

 

It hit me like a brick, and I was almost beyond with relief.

"I remember you," I don't think I've smiled as brightly before.

"You do? What do you remember?" He seemed slightly panicked.

"Uh... our first meeting, I s'pose. We told each other our names, and then you asked me 'bout some gay kids?"

"Oh. Heh." He seemed awkward now.

"Something wrong?" I asked, whilst I cocked my eyebrows at him.

"No. Nothing wrong," he stated, like he was in a hurry. He cleared his throat. "So, Nandos?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Oh, let me just grab my wallet." I accidentally tugged at the alarm string, so my room alarm went off. "We should wait until the nurse shows up," I muttered. After a good five minutes of waiting for the nurse to show herself, I was ready to eat my way out of my room.

"Let's just fuck off, yeah? Doesn't look like they're coming?" Josh said, whilst he cocked his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah." I nodded, and with Josh holding onto my arm, we wandered out of the hospital. I was finally free. And I was going to eat at Nando's. I had a feeling I loved Nando's almost as much as I loved... uh... Whatever his name was!

As Josh and I finished eating at Nando's, Josh's mobile rang, and he sighed as he answered the call. Less than a minute later, he hung up the phone.

"Greg is at the hospital, with Sean and Liam." He told me once he hung up.

"Oh. We should probably get going, huh?"

"Yeah. I hope you liked it, and going out." He smiled at me.

"I did. Thank you." I smiled back at him. We drove in silence back to the hospital. I was going home tomorrow. I don't know where home is, but I'm betting it's better than the hospital anyway. I sigh a little, but I don't think Josh notices.

 

"We're here," Josh said, as he opened the door to his car.

"Is Greg really here?" I ask Josh, and he nods. I practically run to the lift, and Josh is laughing behind me.

"Eager, are we?" He wriggles his eyebrows.

"Yeah," I said, whilst blushing. I think I see something snap in Josh's eyes, but he goes back to "normal" just like that. I must be imagining things. I run to the room as soon as Josh points the room out to me, and there he is. Greg.

"Greg!" I choke out, as I flung myself at his neck, and I hug him tightly. "Seanie," I beam, and open my right arm up to hug him too, but I'm not letting go of Greg.

As I open my eyes, I see another guy just looking at me, looking rather lost. As our eyes connect, I am feeling a rush of memories just seep past me, and I talk before I realise what I'm saying. I smile at him. "Liam." I whisper softly, as I untangle myself from Sean and Greg. I hug him tightly, and as I hug him, I murmur "I love you."

I feel him hug me back, rather tightly too, and he whispers he loves me back. I don't know whether I should feel disgusted for loving another man, or be scared because I can tell that he really cares for me, and I don't really know if I want him to or not.

When I look into his eyes, I feel like I can stare into his very soul. I want to drown myself in his kind, chocolate-y eyes. To hide my embarrassment, I hum a little tune. I feel him kiss my hair, and I blush scarlet. I just giggle. As I stand there, letting Liam hold me tightly, as he rub my back, and kisses my hair, I can see that Josh, Sean and Greg are looking weirdly at us, which makes me hide my face in the crook of Liam's neck.

He snuggles me closer, and I feel his heartbeat beating erratically. I have the urge to lick at his birthmark, but I don't. I am very aware of the fact that we're not alone.

"You want to be left alone, eh, Nialler?" Greg teases me, and I want him to go away.

"No... But I feel warm. I like feeling warm," I sigh happily, as I look back at Greg.

"So, uh, what happened to you, Nialler?" Greg asks. I shrug.

"I dunno. I don't really remember much."

"Do you, uh, remember Liam?" I shake my head. "Not really."

"How about Harry, Louis and Zayn?"

I shake my head again. "No."

"Mam? Dad? Me? Sean? Josh?"

"I rememember you, Mam and Dad. And Sean too, I s'pose. I didn't remember Josh. He kind of freaked me out when he got here."

"And you took him to Nando's?" Greg growled at Josh.

"He had settled down by then. Jeez!" Josh stated. "Besides, being in hospital sucks."

"Yeah," I give a nervous chuckle.

"So... Ready to go home tomorrow, Nialler?" Sean beams at me.

"Yeah..." I yawn, and Liam pats me on the back.

"Back to bed." He still holds his arm around my back, as he maneuvers me towards the bed. I yawn again. "Good night, Niall." He whispers softly, as he pecks my cheek. I blush, and hold onto his neck.

"Night, Liam."

I give him a kiss, and for a little second he freezes, before he kisses me back. His lips are so soft, full, and just amazing. He pulls back from me, and he gives me a little wave.

"See you tomorrow, yeah?"

I nod. "Yeah."

After Liam left, Greg smiles. "So, do you want me to stay the night with you?"

"No. It's okay. You can go. All of you, really. I am really tired, and I'll probably sleep."

Greg gives me a hug, and pats my back. "I'll go and stay with Dad. You guys coming?"

Sean nods, as he hugs me too. "See ya tomorrow, Nialler! Night!" He gives me a wink, and then he mock-kisses my cheek. I feel like I want to die of embarrassment now.

"Night, Niall." Josh hugs me, and then he mock kisses my cheek as well. I feel like I am beyond mortified right now, and as he pulls away, I feel really scared. The look in his eyes makes me scared. I recoil slightly from his touch.

"Night, Josh." I say softly. I don't want to hurt Josh's feelings. Besides, I am probably just imagining the look in his eyes anyway Just like I did in the lift.

 

_"You love my cock in your arse, don't you?!" The voice taunts me, as tears roll down my face._

_"No," I sob._

_I know it's the "wrong" answer, because he will abuse me so much more now. But he's not Liam. And I want Liam._

_"Why are you doing this to me?"_

_"Because... I want you, Niall James Horan. I want you all to myself. And when I'm done with you, Liam won't love you anymore. You'll be broken beyond repair, and then I'll be the one to fix you..."_

_"I don't want you! I'll never want you! I want Liam! I love Liam! LiamLiamLiamLiamLiamLiam!!!"_

 

"Liam? Liam? Liam?" I cry softly, still muttering for Liam, as I wake up from that horrible dream.

I think I know what happened to me. I was raped! I was abused by someone. Someone I know, but as my eyes widen in horror at who I think it is, I feel my mind is slipping, and I am falling, falling deep into sleep again.

 

 

I wake up to my dad sitting next to me, with Greg on the other side of the hospital bed. As I see Sean and another guy, I start to freak out at the other guy in the room.

"Who's that?" I groan, as I nod my head in Sean's direction.

"Morning, Nialler!" Greg cooed softly.

"Hey, Nialler. Are you feeling okay?" Dad said, as he tried to help me sit up.

"I would feel better if someone told me who that is..." I groan again.

"Sean?" Greg asked, with confusion clear on his face, and also, in the tone of his voice.

"No. I know who Sean is. The other guy." I point to the other guy.

"I'm Josh," the unkown man says.

"I dunno any Josh," I mumble.

"I took you to Nando's yesterday," Josh said, and Greg and Sean nodded their heads.

"Hmm," is all I say. I still feel rather uneasy, but still, I know nothing bad is going to happen with Dad and Greg in the room.

"You feeling warm, Niall?" Greg said, with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Yeah...?" I sigh happily, whilst Dad is gently stroking my hair.

"You told Liam you felt warm and secure in his embrace, so..." Greg explained, but I gave him a blank look.

"Liam? I dunno any Liam," I mumble, and I hear my dad give a really long sigh.

"What?" I ask my dad.

"Niall. Liam is your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend," I mumble.

"You do. You love him very much. And he loves you. Hell. I love him," Dad stressed.

"I'm not gay, Da'. I don' like boys."

Dad and Greg give each other looks, and I see that Josh and Sean do the same. Whilst Greg and Dad's eyes are clearly stating that they're very sad, Josh and Sean's eyes says something totally opposite.

"Sean's gay." Greg teases, after a very irritating minute of silence.

 

"Hey!" A dark haired guy come inside, with a very pretty girl on his arms.

"Hi," the girl smiles a pearly white grin at me, and then at my Dad and Greg.

"So, nice to meet you two... but I should probably get going," Josh says, and Sean agrees.

"Text me the address of your house, Niall, and I'll come see you before I'll leave back for Ireland."

I nod. "Bye, guys."

Then I noted that the pretty girl was smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hi," I said, shyly, whilst trying to hide my blush.

"You got a crush on a girl, Nialler?" Greg teased me, and I elbowed him in his stomach - hard.

"I don't blame you Niall,” the dark haired guy chuckled.

"Stop with the teasing guys," Dad said, as he squeezed my hand.

"Liam, Louis and Harry are coming soon, Mr Horan." The dark haired guy said to my dad. "And I'm Zayn, Niall. The pretty girl is Perrie, my girlfriend." He winked at me, and I blushed with the intensity of his stare.

I nod at him. "I don't know you, though, so... Thanks, I s'pose."

"You okay, Niall?" Perrie asked, as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah..."

"Ah. Mr. Horan!" A man in a white coat comes in, and he beams at everyone in the room.

Just as he coughed, and was about to say what he wanted to say, three more people came rushing inside.

"Sorry," the one with the curly hair said, as he held hands with one of the other guys.

The third one just smiled at me, and then nodded and smiled to my dad and Greg.

"As I was about to say," the man in the white coat stated, "I am very happy with the way your memory has somewhat improved. Also, if you keep writing in your journal, and come here and talk to the psychiatrist, let's say, twice a week, then I am very happy to send you on your way home," he chuckled.

"Is it safe? I mean, I'd probably stay a week with him, but then I'll have to go back to work in Ireland," Dad asked the man in the white coat.

"Yes. I do think it'll be safe, Mr Horan. I think Niall has done really well, thinking about the injury he had when he first came in. And he did really well considering, uh, the memory loss. He has regained some, which is good. It makes me positive that he will remember everything in time." He nods, and then walks out the door.

I beam at Dad. "I'm going home."

As I sat between Dad and Greg in the car, on my way home, I suddenly remembered something about the guy that was driving us.

 

_"Hey, Niall!" I see Liam is running towards me, and my heart is beating faster by just the mere sight of him._

_"Hi, Liam."_

_"Do you want to kick the football around with me?"_

_"Uh, sure. Isn't Lou around to kick the ball around, though?"_

_"_ _He is, but... He has to practise on his free kick, and I don't want to be the goalie. I want to kick the ball too, you know?"_

_I nod. Being the goalie sucks. Big time._

_"If you come along, I can kick with you, right? You wouldn't leave me for Lou, right?" He smiles brightly at me, and I want to throw up, or jump up and down with glee, or..._

_"No. I won't you leave you for him," I say._

_"Good," he winks at me, and drags me across the pitch._

_After we kick the ball around, Liam smiles brightly at me._

_"_ _You're really good. How come you don't try out for the football team?"_

_I freeze. I keep looking at his eyes, and his lips, and..._

 

I snap out of it.

After he parked the car, I decided to just ask him. Was it a memory, or something I just wished had happened?

"Do you play football?" I whisper to the guy who was driving the car.

"I did, when I was at school. Why?"

"I think I remember kicking the ball with you?" I smile shyly at him, his eyes and lips looks exactly the same as they did in the memory.

"We did kick the ball around, sometimes. Was it just you and me?"

I nod.

He just looks at me, then he does this weird smile. "I liked it when it was just you me."

"I think I did too," I admitted, then I blushed scarlet.

"You should write it down," he told me, and I nodded.

"Yeah. A good memory, rather than the 'breaking the skull' dream which you all think is a memory."

He sighs, and I want to slap myself for the look on his face.

"I don't want it to be a memory for you, because you're obviously not.. I mean, it shakes you up so much, you know? And I don't really want that, yeah?"

I just nod again. "Yeah." I cough, desperate for a topic change. "So, uh, will you be staying for dinner? My dad is cooking, and he's an awesome cook."

"If you want me to," he smiles, and I swear, I am dying. His eyes and his smile... makes me feel things I don't want to be feeling, but I feel it anyway. He comes closer, so we're chest to chest. His warm eyes is tinted with what I can only guess is lust. As he puts his arms around me, I panic.

"No.. Don't. I'm not.. I mean.. I'm not ready for, uh.. Fuck!"

"Shh.. It's okay. I was just giving you a hug. Just a hug."

"I'm not gay!" I blurted out, and the shock on his face was evident.

"Did I say you were?"

I shook my head. "But you were implyin' I was.." I mumbled.

"I've only known you for five years. In those five years, you never – once - even looked at a girl!" He snapped.

I looked at him, shock must've been evident on my face. He looked quite shocked too.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't've said that.." He started, but I cut him off.

"If I didn't look at girls in those five years, who was I lookin’ at for five bloody years?"

His shocked face looked just like a fish out of water.

"Well?" I pushed on.

"I can't tell you.." He whispered, gave me the most painful look I've ever seen, and then he ran away from me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if anyone wonders about why Niall hasn't told anyone about being raped/assaulted, is because he doesn't remember when he woke up. Also, he freaked out because Liam 'made a move' on him first... Just because Niall doesn't remember being raped/attacked, I figured his body/mind would somehow remember... and yeah... (He was the one who made the moves on Liam the other times first, and then he feels in control... so... Yeah, I'll shut up now... Not really sure I made that clear in the chapter, so..)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Memories. Sorry about any mistakes (grammar/spelling). Please feel free to point them out to me...

I just stared after Liam as he ran away. I tried calling after him, but no words would come out of my mouth. 

The guy with the curly hair came over. He didn't have any of the other guys with him though, which I was somewhat quite happy with. 

"Hey. How are you holding up?" He asked me. 

"I scared, uh, Liam 'way." I mumbled. 

"Uh... Right..." He said, but he didn't say anything else. 

"He told me I didn't even look at girls in the last five years."

"Uh. You didn't. Look at girls, I mean." He said.

"Well... Who did I look at, if I didn't look at girls?" 

"You told Zayn and me you were gay the second you met us, and you fell smitten with, uh, this one guy... the moment you laid your eyes on him." 

"Well... I... Don't... I mean, I don't think I'm gay." I said, as it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. 

"I just tell you what I know, mate." 

"Sorry, what is your name again."

"Heh."

He chuckled a little bit. I have to admit, I like his laugh. Well, I haven't really heard him laugh. I like his chuckle.

"I'm Harry." His smile, with his dimples, could light up anyone's life.

"Right." I said. 

"Zayn said he'll come by later, by the way. Louis can probably take care of Liam."

"Oh." 

"It'll just be the three of us. Just like old times!" Harry beamed, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit along with him. 

"You're weird," I said, but he just kept smiling. 

 

_"You got Louis - The Tommo - Tomlinson, to talk? To you?!" Harry shrieked, and I smirked at him._

_"Yeah. I forgot my book in the library, and he chased after me."_

_"Well, what did he say?!"_

_"Calm down! He asked me my name, because he kept calling me blondie. He introduced himself, and then he asked me if I wanted to play football with him."_

_"What are you doing here, then?!" Harry shrieked even more now, and I wanted to put my fingers in my ears, because it was starting to hurt._

_"Uh... I had commitments to you and Zayn!"_

_"But... It's Louis! You could ask him about... everything."_

_"I don't have any desire to know everything about him, Haz."_

_"I do." Harry mumbled, and I giggled._

_"Right. I'll probably go and see him over the next few days, then. Just because you want me to."_

_"I do."_

_"Do you want to come along, then? You could talk to the man himself," I nudged Harry softly, to see a blush tint his cheeks._

_"Won't Liam be there, though, Niall?" Zayn smirked, and now it was my turn to blush._

_"Louis didn't say anything about it," I said softly._

_"Because, Louis Tomlinson without Liam Payne, is like nothing we've ever seen before. The two of them are ALWAYS together. If Louis invited you, be certain that Liam Payne will be there too. Just saying." Zayn said._

_"Like, you can never get Perrie on her own?" I smirk, and at the mention of Perrie, it was Zayn's turn to be embarrassed._

_"Shut up!" Zayn said, as he playfully punched my shoulder._

_"What are you going to wear?" Harry wondered out loud, then he turned a new shade of pink._

_"Why are you wondering about that, Haz?" Zayn smirked._

_"Because... I don't want Louis to fall in love with him," Harry whispered, even though both Zayn and I could hear him._

 

I shook my head. Now was not the time for this sort of thing. I can't be gay. I just can't be. No way. Just... a big fat N-O!

"So, uh, do you know when Zayn will be here?" I asked Harry, and he shook his head. 

"No. He said he'll be here as soon as Perrie will be off work. I think she started her shift at 6, though." 

The bing told me Harry had gotten a text message. 

"Ah. Talking about the sun shining, and it frigging shines!" Harry laughed.

"Zayn?" I asked.

"Yeah." Harry coughed. "'Hey Haz. Sorry I'm late. I'll be at Niall's in ten. Don't miss me. Oh, and I'll have dinner. Tell Mr. H. Zaynie. XX.'"

"He gave you kisses?" I scrunched my face up.

"Err. Yeah? We're best mates, Nialler. Zayn is... my saviour, in more than one way. Ya' know?"

"No. I don't know. I'm sure I did at one point, but I don't. I-I think I'm going crazy!"

"I always knew you were crazy, Niall! Come on!" Harry laughed, but I was serious.

"I.. Dad told me Liam was my boyfriend. I don't remember having a boyfriend. I want to be attracted to girls. I mean, I **am** attracted to girls. And then I.. I get these weird feelings around him or something, an-and I don't want to." I hiccuped, tears threatening to escape from my eyes. 

"Nialler... Shh... Look, I am gay? Okay. Nothing wrong with that, yeah?"

I know Harry tried to comfort me, but that comment made me shake so badly. "It is. It is wrong to be gay. I don't know why, but it is! It's so bad..." I shout, and then I see Dad come running towards me.

"Da'!" I shout, as I feel my head is starting to spin, and as I'm about to fall down, I see Greg is coming running too.

 

_"So, you're a fucking queer, Horan? Or are you a REAL man?"  A sickly voice that doesn't resemble the person whose voice it is, is whispering in my ear, making my skin crawl._

_"I-I-I'm a r-real m-ma-ma-man." I stutter out._

_"Prove it! Smash his fucking skull in!" He yells at me, and I don't know if I should listen to him, or not._

_To prove that I'm one of the lads, and that I'm not a fucking queer, in that split second, I give into peer pressure, and I sock him one._ _I nod, although I don't want to. I really don't want to do it. I do crack his skull. Just a fracture, I didn't kill him. Thank God I didn't kill him. I can still hear the smash and cracks... I want to scream, even though I don't! I'm positive I'll remember the sound of someone's scull crushing for as long as I live._

_The second time, HE doesn't have to bully me into it, although he still calls me a queer. I'm no longer a 'fucking queer', though. The second time, he's bleeding so much. The guy whose scull I cracked, bled on me. There's blood on my clothes, and I don't know how to explain this to Mam or Dad. Or God forbid, if Greg ever found out about this. He'd be so pissed off. One of his mates is gay, and although I don't like to admit it to myself, I find men much more attractive than women. I love women, sure, but not in the 'I-want-to-kiss-you-and-marry-you-kind-of-love'. I just fucking hurt someone really bad, just because I didn't want anyone to know I'm gay..._

_The_ _third time, HE broke down in tears. The third time, HE was the one stuttering. The third time, I was no longer a queer, or even a fucking queer. The third time, HE told me HE was gay. The third time, he begged me not to tell anyone, that he'd be shunned from this town if anyone found out. The third time, was when I  finally got my best mate back._

 

"...Liam? ...him? For Niall?" I vaguely heard my Dad's voice, and Greg is sobbing quietly. I can tell, because I've heard Greg cry countless times before. I flinch, as I recall what my dream (memory?) was about, and when I saw HIM standing there, I started shaking. 

"Niall? What's wrong?" Dad noticed me shaking, and now everyone's eyes was on me. HIS eyes were on me.

"Ca-can I pl-pl-please t-talk to Li-Li-Li...?" I sobbed loudly before I could get his name out.

"Oh Nialler!" Dad cried rather loudly now. "Liam doesn't answer his phone..."

"Da'... Pl-please..." I sobbed loudly now, and HE came closer, I shrank myself even more into my dad, shaking even more.

"Just... back away a little bit, mate?" Greg said, patting his back. HE nodded.

"Da'? I... I...  I re-remem-ber..." My voice hitched, and now HE was glaring at me.

"What? What happened?" Dad asked, his voice hitched slightly. 

I felt myself shaking even worse, the cold, the darkness swooped in again, and before I could even point HIM out to Greg and Dad, I was fainting once again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short...! Don't worry, though... Niall's bully will be revealed in the next chapter! Also, I'll (try to!) update this story on Sundays from now on... as RL is sort of getting in the way a little bit (Monday-Thursday). (Leaving me to write this on Friday and Saturday, and also editing.) I'm freaking out a little bit, as I'm only one chapter ahead. Don't worry though, I know where I want this to go... It's just getting there, if you know what I mean? Yeah, I tend to ramble, so... shushing up now!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes (grammar/spelling). See any, let me know! :D

It was dark. Plain darkness, and I hated it. Where was the light when I needed it? Wait, I could  hear voices, and not the bad voices that gave me nightmares.

"Why... he... up?" I heard in the distance. 

"...are.. here?" 

"...Mother... sake!"

"... Chris."

As Chris' name was uttered, I fell deeper into the darkness, only now, I couldn't hear a damn thing either.

 

***Zayn's POV***

 

I can't get a hold of Liam, and Louis is out looking for him. Harry is just like me, in a sense. There's a reason why we're best mates, and why I trust the boy with my whole being. No matter how - Perrie is the love of my life, and Louis is Harry's... The bond Harry and I share - are sacred. The same bond we both have to Niall. I start to get lost in the memories of Harry, as I sit and watch Niall. Breathe in, and breathe out. But he's still not waking up. 

 

  _I was reading, when I heard rustling behind me, and I tried to make myself seem even smaller than I already am. Then I heard a voice talking, and although I didn't really want to, I looked up, to look around. I was alone. The boy was talking to me._

_"Hi. I'm Harry. I'm new."_

_"I'm Zayn. Nice to meet you, Harry."_

_"So... Uh, what are you reading there?" Harry blushed profoundly._

_"Spiderman," now it was my turn to blush. "Do you like comic books, Harry?"_

_"I don't really, uh, I mean, I've never really.. err... read comic books, before, so I-I don't know."_

_He must've seen my face fell, because he tried to... please me? It made my mind up."You can borrow mine, if you want?"_

_"Can I?" Harry's voice was hopeful, and I smiled brightly at him. Harry smiled back at me._

_"You got dimples," I stated, and Harry blushed even more._

_"Yeah... Just when I smile wide, though. It's.. I try not to, but... does this mean we, uh, that we're... friends?"_

_I nodded, perhaps a little **too**  eagerly. "If you want to be friends."_

_"I do. I never really had a friend before."_

_"Me neither." I sighed, but Harry couldn't hold back his wide smile, showing his dimples and all._

_"Why are you so happy?" I asked, confusion easily portraying my words._

_"Because... You're my friend. Like I said, I've never really had a friend before."_

_I totally understood now, because I  couldn't possibly contain my own huge grin._

 

_"So, as we've been friends for two whole weeks now..." I asked, and Harry nodded. "Why won't you tell me why you moved here?"_

_"I was bullied, like really badly at my old school. One day, my bully... He.. He choked me, really badly. I thought I was going to die. He was basically killing me. Everything turned grey, and I think I even passed out. Anyway, when my mum found out, she moved me out here... And... That's it, basically." Harry said, his voice rather monotone, which I'm pretty sure makes him feel rather uncomfortable._

_"I'm sorry, Harry. Really sorry." I choked out, couldn't hold back my tears as Harry told me the horror of being choked._

_"I'm okay, Zayn. Really." Harry said, but I could easily tell that Harry wasn't okay._

_"Who was the bully, Harry? Have you reported him to the police?"_

_"No, I didn't report him. I don't want to. I just want my life back on track, yeah?" Harry rushed, and I've never heard Harry talk so fast before._

_"Breathe, Harry. But... He almost killed you. You should report him."_

_"No. Just... If he ever finds me again, I'm certain he'll kill me. For sure." Harry's voice was small, yet strong._

_I_ _nodded. "Whatever makes you happy, Harry. But please, tell me his name?" Harry gave me a strange look. "I won't go to the police, Harry. I just... If I ever come across him, I have to know who I'm supposed to protect you from."_

_Harry gave me a wide, bright smile. Dimples and all. "Thank you Zayn. Thank you. Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for not freaking out."_

_I nodded. "We're friends, Harry. Best friends. And... and best friends, they're there for each other."_

_Harry smiled, but then he turned serious._

_"My bully, the one who choked me... His name was Jo-Josh. Jo-Josh D-De-Devine."_

 

I snapped back from my memories. _Josh. Josh. Niall's friend, Josh. It couldn't be... Could it?_ My answer was given even before I could think even more, because an ear-piercing scream was coming from behind me, and it wasn't Niall. It was Harry. And he had his eyes locked on Josh.

 

"Harry," Josh devilish smirk was plain as day, as I ran towards him, and punched his right in his ugly, disgusting face.

"Za-Zayn," Harry sobbed.

"He's Josh, isn't he?" I snarled, as I kept on punching Josh's face.

 

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Bobby shouted, as he came running towards me, yanking me away from Josh.

"Josh is a bully. I'm positive he is the one who Niall wanted to out!"

"Josh?" Greg asked, confusion in his eyes at the three of us. A sobbing Harry, a sort of confused and beat-up Josh, and a very angry me.

"What the fuck are you on about?!" Josh screamed at me.

"You're the fucking fucker who bullied Harry. You fucking choked him, didn't you? Threatened to kill him?! Who's to say you didn't do the same thing to Niall, eh?!"

"Niall's my mate!" Josh growled.

"Unfhrtikderjaieru" came from the bedsite. 

"Niall," Bobby was at Niall's side the second he heard, pushing himself between Josh and me, as he ran to be beside his son's side. 

 

***Louis' POV***

 

I was at loss. I've tried every single place I could think about that Liam would retreat to, but he wasn't anywhere. He needed to be there for Niall. Harry and Zayn will look after Niall for now (well, I'm sure Bobby looks after him too, and Greg, and those other two mates of his...), but Liam needed Niall as much as Niall needed Liam. But where the hell could he be?!

Ugh... of course! I almost slapped myself for not thinking about it before. I ran as fast as I could, and low and behold, there, in the very corner of the dusty, old library, sat Liam!

"Hey," I murmured to him, and he jumped.

"How did you...? Oh, it's you." He sighed, and I slapped him hard on his shoulder.

"Now, now.. That's not nice to greet your best mate, LiLi."

"Toddlers nickname? Really, _LouBear_?"

"Hey! That's not fair! Besides.. Uh, why'd you run away from Niall?"

"I snapped. Told him he was gay."

"He knows he's gay."

"He keeps telling me he's not, but then he kisses me, and.. Not today, though. I was just.. Going in for a hug, and he told me he's not gay."

"Still doesn't explain why you..."

Liam interrupted me. "Because it _hurts_ alright?"

We were both silent for a while. "Parents?" I whisper. Liam doesn't say anything. His eyes starts to water, and his eyes won't meet mine. He looks down, before he nods.

"They can't hurt you anymore, Li. Please, don't let them. Please.." I pleaded, and Liam broke down.

"I've always had Niall, though.." Liam sobbed, and I awkwardly patted his back.

I debated with myself if I should tell Liam about Niall now or not, or if I should tell Harry about finding Liam. I decided to let Liam get his feelings all out first before I decidied what to do next.

 

"Do you want to go back to the, uh.."

"What's wrong, Lou?" Liam hiccuped.

"Uh.. Niall."

Liam flinched, then he tried to hide his panic - but failed miserably. "Wh-what hap-pend to hi-him?"

I put my arm around him, as he stuttered and his breathing hitched. "He.. Well, he fainted.. And  he, uh.. Won't wake up."

"Ye-yeah, wanna go," Liam whimpered, and I guided him out of the library.

 

* **Niall's POV** * 

 

I woke up, and saw lots of people surrounding my bed. I tried to locate the person I desperately wanted to see, but he wasn't here. Why wasn't he here? Has something happened to him? _What_ has happened to him? 

"Niall?" Dad whimpered, and I took in his face, who frowned in worry. 

"Da'? Where is he?"

"Honey? Baby?" A tender voice filled my ears, and emotions raged over me.

"Mam? 's really you?" Mam nodded her head, tears filled her eyes, as well as mine.

"'m here, baby." She cooed in my ear, and I nuzzled into her neck.

I looked up, and saw Chris. I whimpered, and Dad was there in a heartbeat.

"Nialler? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Hurts, Da'. It hurts."

I saw the worried look between Mam and  Dad, then back at me. "What hurts, baby?" Mam whispered.

I couldn't help it. I broke down.

"H-he ma-made m-me d-do it. I didn't wa-wan-t to do i-i-it."

"Who made you?" Dad whispered softly, whereas Mam just looked at me, then she sighed. "What did you do?"

I started crying, then, when Chris approached me, I screamed.

"Step away," Dad warned Chris, and luckily he did. I stopped screaming, but couldn't stop the tears. 

"H-he made me." I stuttered again, feeling my throat choking up.

"Who made you? What did you do?" Everyone, including the person gasped when I pointed at him.

"I-I had to be-beat someone up. His blood.. Everywhere.." I cried even more, as I pointed at him again. Josh.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some Larry! ;) Italics = Memories.

**Harry's POV**

 

Niall freaking out - is not fun to watch, witness and certainly not to listen to. Niall pointing to Josh, made me angry beyond what words could describe. I suddenly understood why Zayn wanted to break his nose. No one should hurt Niall. Not on my watch. Apart from I wasn't the only one here. Bobby, Greg, Zayn and myself were advancing on Josh. I knew if Louis and Liam were here, they'd be right in Josh's face, just like Zayn was. If Niall hadn't been hurt, the two of us would protect each other.

"What the fuck did you to my son?" Bobby hissed.

" _Bobby!_ " Niall's mum exclaimed, but Bobby didn't seem to notice.

"I think it's time that you left," Niall's stepdad said, at least I'm assuming he is his stepdad. He followed Josh outside. I got the feeling he was the only one who probably wouldn't hurt Josh. I gave a 'thank you' smile to Zayn.

 

_"Who's that, Zayn?" I whispered, because walking a little in front of us, was one fit guy, with a fine arse._

_"The star football player, Louis 'The Tommo' Tomlinson."  Zayn whispered back to me._

_I felt my heart lurch, as he and his mates walked right beside Zayn and me. I was positive he could hear my heartbeat beating, because it was really hammering. I took in his baby-blue eyes, his floppy brown hair, his soft looking hands. Yep. I had it bad, indeed. I was in love. Like, really in love. His heart made my heart hum like a humming bird, Louis. Louis Tomlinson. 'The Tommo'. Yeah. Totally in love._

 

_"I had the most surreal day!" Niall came running towards me and Zayn, as he plopped down beside me._

_"What happened?" Zayn asked, and I looked in anticipation._

_"Tomlinson came over with my book from the library, and asked me to hang out."_

_Zayn and I looked to Niall, waiting for the 'rolling-on-the-floor-laughing-and-banging- your-hands', but it never happened._

_"You're telling me, that Louis Tomlinson, asked you, Niall James Horan, to hang out with him?"_

_Niall nodded. "Yeah."_

_"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I shouted._

_"I had plans hanging out with you two."_

_"You'd rather hang out with us?" I scrunched my nose._

_"Well... Yeah."_

_"You do realise you could have a real shot of getting to know Liam Payne, right?"  Zayn sniggered, and Niall blushed._

_"Well, that's another thing. I had to tell him I couldn't hang out, because everyone fucking knows he and Liam is attached at the hips. I could hardly contain myself with Louis today. How the hell am I going to contain myself with **Liam**?"_

 

_"These are my mates. Harry Styles and Zayn Malik. This is Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne." Niall introduced us. I, however, blushed at the introduction._

_"Hi! I'm Louis, but any friends of Niall can call me Lou!" Louis held out his hand for me to shake, but I couldn't move. "_

_Hi," I whispered._

_"He's a little shy," Niall winked at me, and Louis just smiled at me._

_"I don't bite... on the first meeting at least!" Louis winked, and then Liam was next to me._

_"I'm Liam."_

_"Harry."_

_Niall seemed to bask in the glory of how weird Zayn and I am, because he kept laughing and joking around with Louis._

 

_"Do you want to play spin the bottle? Like, truth or dare style of spin the bottle? To get to know each other a lot better?" Louis cackled._

_"Uh... Do we have some alcohol?" Zayn asked silently._

_"No," Liam stated harshly at Louis, and gave him a look, that neither Zayn or I could depicter, and it looked like Niall couldn't either._

_"No alcohol," Louis sighed._

_"Should we do it without alcohol, though?" Zayn asked worriedly._

_"Anything we say, stay between the five of us?" Louis said, but Liam didn't look comfortable. I wasn't comfortable._

_"I-I think I'll... Yeah... Go..."_

_"But we don't know anything about you!" Louis whined._

_"I'm nobody." I stated, and Niall came up to me, dragging me away._

_Zayn stood frozen, but then he came over to where Niall took me, too._

_Louis and Liam just looked weirdly at the three of us._

_"Haz... It's okay. Just, if things or questions or dares get too uncomfortable, jus'.. don' do 'em!" Niall whispered, as he held me close._

_Zayn put his arms around me as well. I could tell it was Zayn, because of Zayn's unique smell._

_After being cuddled with Niall and Zayn for a few minutes, we walked back to where Louis and Liam stood whispering. They stopped when we showed up again though. Liam looks rather scared, like I did just moments ago. Niall seemed to notice too, as he walked over to Liam, and patted him on his back. He whispered something in Liam's ear, which made Liam visibly  loosen up._

_"Everything okay?" Louis asks, and I nod._

_"Yeah."_

_"Cool. So, uh... Spin the bottle?"  Louis asked, and Liam gave a small nod. So did I, and Zayn seemed to breathe a sigh of relief._

_"What do we do... if we don't want to do the dares or answer ... certain questions?" Liam wondered out loud, making Louis groan loudly._

_I wanted to know the same thing, so I nodded. "I agree. What do we do?" I spoke up, blushing when I noticed that both Louis and Liam looked at me. Like, really looked._

_"Jus... don't answer 'em, or do 'em. You can decide your own 'punishment' if you don't do 'em. Okay?" Niall looked at both Liam and me, and then to Zayn and Louis. Everyone nodded their head in agreement, and I gave Niall a bright smile._

_"Clever one, aren't you, Irish?" I smirked at Niall, making Zayn laugh out loud, and Liam and Louis snigger._

_"Well, I could always come up with the punishments, eh, Styles?" Niall wriggled his eyebrows, and I didn't know if I wanted to laugh, or be scared by that._

_"Come on!" Louis said, and I couldn't really tear my eyes off him._

 

_"Truth or dare, LiLi?" Louis asked, and Liam went white._

_"Truth."_

_"Hmm.. Describe your first kiss!" Louis giggled, making Liam go from white to crimson in 0,2 seconds._

_"It was... horrible. Wet, chapped lips, and a tongue that made me gag, because it got so far in my throat." Louis laughed loudly._

_"Tell 'em who it was!" Louis laughed even louder._

_"No. My turn to spin the bottle!" Liam spun the bottle, making it stop at me. I gulped._

_"Truth or dare, Harry?"_

_"Uh, I'll take dare."_

_"I dare you to... kiss the most handsome guy here!" Liam giggled, but I blushed._

_Niall and Zayn gave me a small nod of encouragement, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to kiss Louis. I could always kiss him on the cheek though._

_"We're waiting," Liam sang, and Louis laughed along with him._

_I gulped, swallowing my fear, and then I turned to Liam and Louis. I decided to kiss Louis on his cheek, and I swear I could feel the butterflies and tingles of my lips touching his cheek, even after I pulled away._

_Louis smiled brightly at me when I pulled away. We were both a new shade of red now, though. "Hah! In your face, Payne! I am the most handsome lad here!" Louis sang, making up a little dance._

_It was my turn to spin the bottle, and it landed on Zayn._

_"Truth or dare, Malik!" I giggled, feeling rather giddy after my lips on Louis' cheek._

_"Uh... Dare!"_

_Niall gleamed, and whispered in my ear. I nodded, but Zayn, Liam and Louis shook their heads._

_"It's Harry who has to come up with the dares. Not you, Niall!" Zayn stated, like it was obvious._

_"But it's a really good one!" I made a face that Zayn has never resisted before, but he wouldn't budge this time._

_"I get to pick truth now!" Zayn smiled brightly, and I huffed in annoyance. Niall's dare would be the ultimate dare for Zayn._

_"Uh, so... Have you ever thought about a dude whilst rubbing one out?" I blurted out, then I blushed, hiding my face._

_Zayn looked rather shocked, but he didn't mind my question, I don't think._

_"Uh.... Yeah? I've seen gay porn, and... Yeah."_

_Niall laughed loudly at Zayn's statement._

_Zayn smiled brightly as he spun the bottle. It landed on Niall._

_"Truth or dare, Niall."_

_"Truth."_

_"Tell me about your best mate? Who is he?" Zayn smiled, obviously thinking Niall would describe him._

_"Ah. He's just, great. The best, really. He's really funny, like, and he always makes me laugh." We all beamed at that statement. Niall always laughed, and it was obvious we all thought he was talking about us. I certainly thought he talked about me. Zayn thought he'd thought about him. Louis seemed to think Niall was talking about him. And Liam, well, he just looked at Niall like the sun was shining out of his arse._

_Niall however continued talking."He'd take a bullet for me, just like I'd do for him. Totes amazin'. Uh, well, I don't really see him much, but I'll always love 'im. Nothin' can take away the love I share with him, ya know. Oh, and his name is Sean. Sean Cullen." Our faces fell._

 

_Two days later, I got a text from Louis. "Wanna hang out wiv me 2day? Li's busy, n im proper bored, like!"  I freaked out, shouting to Zayn, who was in the next room!_

_"Zayn! Zayn! I got a text from Louis. What do I say? HELP!"_

_"What did he want?" Zayn looked rahter intrigued._

_"He wants to hang out..." I mumbled._

_"You fancied him for a long time without talking to him, Haz. Now you've spoken to him, even gave him a kiss on his cheek." Zayn said, rubbing his hand up and down my arm to calm me down._

_I nodded. "Yeah," my voice was husky._

 

_"So, I want to ask you something..." Louis said, as we walked through the town, looking at clothes._

_"What?" I squinted my eyes slightly, because if I looked straight at him, I'd probably die of embarrassement._

_"Uh... Are you, er, gay?"_

_There it was. The million pound question, with the cents for an answer._

_"Uh... Erm.. Ye-yeah." I realised when I first acknowledged that I was gay, and I was beaten up, and choked._

_"Cool. Uh, I mean, that's alright then. I mean, uh, do you fancy someone then?"_

_I nodded again. "Yeah. For about two years now." I don't know why, but Louis' face fell. Drastically._

_"Oh. So-someone I know?"_

_I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. You know him. I guess you know him pretty well."_

_"Liam?! You fucking fancy Liam? Well, I hate to break it to you, but he doesn't like you. He totally fancies Niall. Won't shut up about him. He's so gay for him, it's unbelievable!"_

_"Liam fancies Niall?" My face brightened up, and I smiled so wide that I'm certain that my dimples showed._

_"Why are you smiling at that? Oh fuck. I just totally  fucked up, didn't I? Please, don't say anything to Niall. Liam is terrified of losing him. Oh God! What have I done?" Louis whimpered._

_"Hey. It's okay Lou. I-I don't fancy Liam... but I know someone who does."_

_"So, who do you fancy?"_

_"Uh, I thought it was obvious..." I mumbled, feeling  rather flustered._

_"Not to me!" Louis growled now._

_"I fancy you," I whispered._

_"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know that."  Louis said, rather softly. "Uh, so who fancies Liam?"_

_I chuckled. "Niall."_

_"Niall - what?" Louis asked, and I wanted to knock some sense into the lad._

_"Niall fancies Liam. Liam fancies Niall, right?"  I asked, although I knew the answer._

_"I like the way your mind works, Styles! Now, how do we prank the two lovebirds?!" Louis screeched happily, and I flinched._

_"No pranking! I thought we'd just... let them go out on dates, and be cute together."_

_"But... where's the fun in that?" Louis' face crumbled, and I felt myself cave._

_"So, do YOU fancy someone?" I asked, before I agreed to some sick-ass prank._

_I got a kiss as a reply, then oh my god, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, and I couldn't help but moan. And all I could think about was, "is this real life?"_

_"That answer good enough for you, Styles?" He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back at him._

 

I shook my head,  and saw Zayn looking at me with pleading eyes. "You okay, Haz?" 

I nodded. "Yeah, just.. worried about Niall. Thinking about... Josh and, I suppose, Sean?" 

"Yeah. What about Sean?" 

"He... well, he seems rather off, I think." 

"So, what makes you think Sean is a shady guy?"

"Liam told me. And he's, I think, way too obsessive with Niall. At times, it seems like he's more over Niall than Liam, like he's trying to show us all up."

"Those are Liam's worries, Hazza. Not really yours."

"But.. Liam.." I gave up. Zayn _did_ have a point. I personally had no evidence of Sean's behaviour.

I smiled brightly at Zayn, because he will always be my best mate. And he'll always set me straight if I do or say something wrong. 

"Can you believe that Niall and Josh were mates, though?" Zayn asked me.

"No."

"I wonder if Niall met Josh before or after you." Zayn trailed off, because his phone rang. Who else but Perrie? 

 

I sighed, before I walked up to Niall. 

"You okay there, Niall?"

Niall looked at me, tears glistening in his baby blue eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. "No," he sighed. 

Sean came in, and Niall beamed a little.

"Nialler," Sean smiled.

"I don't want to remember anymore," Niall cried now, sobbing in Sean's arms, rather than mine. I've got to admit. It hurt.  

 

The door opened, and Liam and Louis walked in. I felt a little better, seeing Louis again. Louis always made me feel like I was worth hundreds of millions of pounds.

"Hey there, Haz!" Louis smiled brightly, tugging my hair slightly for a kiss.

"Lou!" I squealed a little, and I made Sean and Niall loosen their grips of each other a little bit.

Liam stood frozen. His eyes were wide too, just like Niall's. They were just looking at each other. Just looking, like we weren't even in the room.

Sean gave a small cough. "I'll just, go, uh... Tell yer Da', or Mam, I'll come see ya real soon, yeah? Or hell, jus' even tell Chris?" Sean smiled at Niall, and Niall smiled back at him.

"I'll tell Da'."

Sean nodded, and hugged Niall tightly. Then with his back to Niall, he gave the most chilling stare to Liam, Louis and me. It _really_ scared me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wanted some Larry fluff in here, because there hasn't really been any Larry moments.
> 
> Also, sorry for this filler chapter.. I'll try and get chapter 11 up today (or tomorrow)!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = memories. Sorry for any mistakes (grammar/spelling).

**Liam's POV**

 

I watched Niall hug Sean tight. So, he clearly has no problem giving Sean a hug, but when I went to give him a hug - it was like "I'm not gay!" What was wrong with the way I hugged, rather to the way  _Sean_ hugged Niall? Is it weird that I'm really jealous? Of my boyfriend hugging his childhood best mate. Yeah, good going, Liam! He doesn't even know he's your boyfriend. He doesn't even think he's gay.

I look at Niall, and he is looking back at me. Like we're the only two people in the world. We're interrupted by Sean's goodbye, but I don't hear him. Niall is talking to him though, but the words he's saying doesn't really make themselves understood in my mind. I suddenly, out of the blue, remember the 'truth or dare' game we did, the very first one, when it was just Niall and me.. It was then I realised I _really fancied_ Niall. I had my suspicions before I even talked to him, of course, but I always just assumed that I might be bi then. I realised I was attracted to guys, by just looking at  _him_. I didn't really consider myself gay. I was a Niall-sexual. Everything was  _NiallNiallNiall_. Everything is  _still NiallNiallNiall_.

 

_"So, tell me about your first kiss, LiLi?" Niall cooed, then laughed when I gave him a horrified expression._

_"No. Anything but the first kiss incident."  I groaned._

_"But... It's what I want to know!" Niall gave me the most pleading look I've ever seen in someone's eyes, and I caved. Big time._

_"Her name was... Sophia. She had brown eyes, and long brown hair, and I thought I loved her. Like, I **really** fancied her. I asked her out to dates like nineteen times. She rejected me eighteen times and by the nineteenth time, she just out of the blue said yes. At the end of our terrible date, might I add, she kissed me, and I.. hated it. I thought I loved her, but then when she kissed me, I.. hated it. I thought something was really wrong with me." I shuddered at the memory. _

_"Hah!" Niall laughed with a snort._

_"What's so funny?" I tried to look intimidating, but Niall saw right through me. He giggled this time, making my heart beat that impossible harder._

_"Jus'... Yer story.. Reminds me of when Hannah kissed me. I hated it too. Then, Sean gave me a kiss goodbye when I last visited him in Ireland, and I figured I migh' jus' like it when boys kiss me more. Hannah was real pretty, like. Blonde hair, cute as a button. Funny as well."_

_"Oh. Uh. I've never kissed, a guy.. be-fore." Wow, talk about being real smooth there, Liam. My voice cracked._

_"Your turn to ask me, LiLi!"_

_I nodded, blushing._

_"Tell me about the kiss you and Sean shared?" My voice hitched, I breathed heavily, and I blushed so badly, I felt like my face was set on fire._

_"Uh... Like wha'? Not sure I understand wha' ya mean, LiLi."_

_"Do you love him?"_

_Thank heavens Niall shook his head._

_"Like, I do, kind of, but not like in a romantic way, ya know. A friendly way. Course I love 'im. He's my mate. Like, I mean, d'ya fancy Louis? But you love him, yeah? 'Cause he's your mate?"_

_"Ew. No. Just... No! It's so wrong. So-so-so very-very wrong. No! EW!" I blushed when I realised that Niall had actually said something else rather than the fancying Louis. "Err.. Yeah, I love Lou. Like a mate! Not like, I want to fuck him or have the urge to kiss him, or find him attractive, or..."_

_Niall laughed. His laugh made me stop rambling. I was certain I couldn't fall more for him, even if I wanted to. I wanted to drown in his eyes. "See. I see Sean the same way you see Louis. Like, wrong. But I love him, because he's a mate. Louis loves you too, by the way." Niall winked, and I giggled._

_Frigging giggled. Yeah, real manly there, Liam!_

_"Do you fancy... someone?" He asked me._

_I nodded, blushing profoundly. "Yeah." I took a deep breath._

_"Oh." He seemed rather heartbroken. Why?_

_"Do you... fancy someone?" I finally had the balls to ask the question I dreaded._

_"Yeah. I do," he took a deep breath, suddenly finding the ground much more interesting than me. "You."_

_I was wrong. It seems like I kept on falling... and falling for Niall, and I can't see myself ever stop..._

 

I smiled like an idiot, at the memory.

"What's so funny, Liam?" Harry smirked.

"Just... thinking. 'bout stuff."

"Niall-stuff?" Harry wriggled his eyebrows, making Niall blush, and me roll my eyebrows at him.

"Just, don't say stuff like that..." Niall blushed even more.

"That you two fancy the pants off each other? Please, Niall... We've been through all this..." Louis stated, and Niall was beet red. I saw how embarrassed Niall was, and decided to 'save' him. I punched Louis hard in his arm.

"Ouch! Liam! What the hell...?" Louis screeched.

"Now, stop with the horse play, lads!" Bobby laughed, when he came back inside.

"Da'..." Niall made grabby hands at Bobby, and Bobby laughed even louder as he plopped down on Niall's hospital bed.

"You're going home again soon, Nialler!" Bobby smiled.

"Sean... uh..." Niall scrunched his whole face up, then his face fell. "I can't remember what, though. Something 'bout Sean." 

 "Sean said he'd go." Harry spoke up, "and he asked Niall to tell you that."

"Oh. Weird." Bobby stated, before he held Niall's hands in his own again. "Now, about going home Niall... I wanted to know if you'd like to come home with me. To Mullingar. Greg's coming with me too, of course."

I felt my whole world crumble before me. Niall couldn't leave me. He just couldn't. He'd forget me all together. Yeah, it was obvious he needed his dad, but _I_ need  _him_ too. And I know it makes me the most selfish person alive, but I didn't care. I just need Niall. Nothing more. Nothing less. Just Niall. 

"I figured out, if it's alright with Liam, that he could come along too. I don't want to split the two of you up. I'm not that terrible." Bobby hasn't taken his eyes off Niall, so he obviously hadn't seen my face fall. Which must've meant that Niall's face must have scrunched up in pain being _without_   _me_. My heart started beating again.

"I don't know, Da'. Will Mam come too?" 

"No," Bobby said, and now his face fell too. It was obvious he still had feelings for Maura. "Your Mam is going with Chris. If you'd rather be with them, that's... that's okay." 

"I don't.. I just.. I want Mam to come home with you. And me. And Greg. No Chris. No one else. Just the four of us." 

"Uh, Niall? What about Liam?" Bobby asked.

"And... Liam." Niall blushed again, and I found myself smiling at him.

 

**Niall's POV**

 

Everyone started freaking out when I pointed to the guy, Josh. Dad let me go, and Mam was the only one holding onto me. Holding me tight. I think I sort of panicked, and sort of lost track of what happened from there and then on.

Then curly came towards me. Mam was gone. So was Dad and Greg. It was only curly in the room with me. How did that even happen?

"You okay, there, Niall?" He asked me.

I just looked at him, tears threatening to spill at any moment.

"No," I sighed. 

Then the door opened, and revealed Sean. I felt like everything was okay now. Sean was here.

"Nialler," Sean smiled, then he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want to remember anymore," I cried now, sobbing like a fucking toddler in Sean's arms. He shushed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

The door opened again, and this time, it was the most beautiful human entering the door. I felt Sean give me a little kiss on my cheek. I smiled a little, mainly at the beauty standing there, staring at me. I stared back at him though, mainly because I couldn't take my eyes off him. I felt like I'd died, and gone to heaven, and he was my angel. 

He looked rather pained, and I wondered why. I was pulled a little back to reality when Sean mumbled about leaving. He mentioned Dad, and Mam, and then Chris. I felt a little sick at the mentioned of Chris' name, although I don't really know why that is. 

"I'll tell Da'." I think I uttered. I don't even know what Sean said, because I couldn't help to just  _stare_ at the brown-eyed-doe beauty standing in front of me. So close, I wanted to reach out for him, and just hold him close to me. I wanted to reveal every secret I've ever had and will ever have, and I wanted him to tell me his secrets too. All of them. Us - holding each other. Never letting each other go. Because I had a feeling I'd be safe with him. 

He smiled, the pained expression long lost, and he seemed like he was the happiest person ever. 

"Just... thinking. 'Bout stuff." He said, and I wanted to know what stuff he was thinking about.

"Niall-stuff?" Curly asked, and I felt my face heat up.

"Don't say stuff like that," I mumbled, because how embarrassing. I felt my face heat up even more.

"That you two fancy the pants off each other? Please, Niall... We've been through all this..." Fluffy stated, and by this time, I couldn't become more red.. The beautiful guy punched fluffy hard.

I smiled a little, because I just had the feeling he did it for me. Because he and his boyfriend Curly made me feel embarrassed. 

"Now, stop with the horse-play, lads!" Dad laughed, when he came back inside.

"Da'..." I made grabby hands at Dad, and he laughed even louder as he plopped down on the hospital bed.

"You're going home again soon, Nialler!" Dad smiled at me.

Then I remembered that I had to tell my Dad something. Something about Sean. "Sean... uh..." I scrunched my face up, trying to remember what Sean wanted me to tell, then my face fell when I realised I _couldn't_ remember what Sean wanted me to tell Dad. "I can't remember what, though. Something 'bout Sean." 

 "Sean said he'd go." Curly spoke up, "and he asked Niall to tell you that."

"Oh. Weird." Dad muttered, before he held my hands in his own again. I felt safe when Dad held my hand, even though it also made me look I was a toddler. I didn't really care though. "Now, about going home Niall... I wanted to know if you'd like to come home with me. To Mullingar. Greg's coming with me too, of course."

I looked at Dad, then at the beauty. He looked so pained again. Seeing him in pain, made me feel the pain myself. I guess my face betrayed me, because the next thing I knew, Dad hinted at the beauty in front of me, not taking his eyes off me for one second.  

"I figured out, if it's alright with Liam, that he could come along too. I don't want to split the two of you up. I'm not that terrible." Dad said, and I just glanced at the beauty in front of me. He looked rather happy again.

"I don't know, Da'. Will Mam come too?" I asked, not wanting to state my feelings in front of the beautiful creature in front of me, and in front of these strangers.

"No," Dad said, and his face fell too. "Your Mam is going with Chris. If you'd rather be with them, that's... that's okay." Dad's voice hitched.

"I don't.. I just.. I want Mam to come home with you. And me. And Greg. No Chris. Just the four of us." 

"Uh, Niall? What about Liam?" Dad asked.

"And... Liam." I blushed again, and I saw him smiling at me. I just had to give him a small smile back. 

"Don't worry, Niall. I don't think Josh will ever come near you again, but he does know where you live now, and I just... I need to know you're safe."

"Josh?" I asked, and I felt my heart beat even harder, feeling the panic bubble in my chest.

"You told us he made you beat some poor guy up, and that you made him bleed..." Dad said. "Don't worry though, Chris took him outside, and told him to never come back again." Dad explained.

I shuddered again, at the mentioned of Chris' name. 

"For a second, I've got to admit, I thought there was something fishy with that Chris." Dad said, looking rather sad.

"I.. I don't know.. Like, it was good to see Mam again, but.. So-something... I-I-I don't..." Panic surged through me.

"Nialler? Nialler? Look at me. Jus' look at me, Nialler. Shh.. Don' worry..." I felt my Da' hug me tight, and something made my shirt damp. I realised he was crying, and the dampness was from his tears. I couldn't help but cry myself. 

"We'll just go..." Curly and Fluffy said, tugging on the Beauty in front of me too. 

"Yeah, uh.. If you want me to, just tell me where and when, and I-I'll go to Mullingar with you..." " _world ... for you_ " The beauty said, then something about the world and for you, but it was really muffled, like he was whispering it to himself more than saying the words to me. 

I nodded, but I really wanted him to just stay with me. Stay here with me, and not leave. I didn't really want Fluffy and Curly to go either, not really, but the Beauty in front me. It was very important that HE didn't leave. I didn't want him to leave me. Something bad always happened when he wasn't there.  _Something bad_. I shuddered again, but then the door closed, and I wanted to cry.  _Don't leave me!_

"Da'.. Please... Don' leave. Or ma-make hi-him co-come ba-back." I cried, and Dad just held me tightly, before letting me go. 

"I'll go and find him. Don't worry Nialler." Dad said, then he left me. I prayed to God he'd come back sooner than later, because I felt vulnerable, like something or someone, was watching me.  
  


 

**Attacker's POV**

 

Everything was going to plan! I had the hospital bugged with microphones and cameras, including Niall's flat, and I could watch and listen to every single movement and word uttered by Niall. I only really cared about Niall, because I love him. I love the fact that I got Niall right where I want him, and I love how, when he's upset, he's sounding more Irish than ever. Bloody hell. He is Irish. He should sound Irish all the time, damn it! It's that fucking Liam fucking Payne's fault. I might have to kill him, before he'd take Niall away from me. Again! I won't let that happen! If I can't have Niall... Then, no one will have him!

Keep calm. Don't let emotions get ahead. Although I kind of slipped, and knew that Liam was probably onto me, because I had looked at him funny once or twice, I had to keep calm. Because, to my annoyance, Liam had more access to Niall than me. The moment when I could have Niall all to myself again, would represent itself. I just know it! It has to. I have to get a taste of Niall again, or I'll go insane! I feel my anger flare up again.

 

**Josh's POV**

 

I was shaking with anger. How could Niall even think this about me? Like I fucking made him do anything?! He punched Harry fucking Styles out of his own free will. So yeah, I may have called him a fucking queer if he didn't do anything to Styles, but he told me he was straight... So yeah, I choked the son of the bitch-Styles, but.. What the actual fuck? Like I'd  _hurt_ Niall?! I would NEVER fucking hurt Niall. Doesn't he even know how I  _feel_ about him? Doesn't he know that I love him? That when he  _hurts_ -  _I hurt_.  

 

I thought about my first meeting with Niall, and I wanted to make him my friend. I wanted to make him _mine_. Hell, I knew he'd end up being mine - if I played my cards right.

 

_"I'm Josh."_

_"Niall."_

_"Ooh. Accent? Where are ya from?"_

_"_ _Mullingar, Ireland."_

 _"_ _Nice one, mate! Hey, d'ya know any gay kids?"_

_"No? At least, I don't think I do."_

_"Of course you do. Everyone does."_

_"What do you mean?" He looked rather good._

_"See that guy with curly hair? Yeah, he's gay!"_

_"Uh... Okay?" He sounded rather nervous, and it was a question more than a statement, but at this moment, I didn't really mind. I wanted to hear his voice. To have him talk to me, from the dusk till dawn, because I love his accent._

_"I think we'll be great mates, Niall."_

_He just smiled brightly at me. So very brightly._

 

I realised something. Harry had forgotten knowing Niall - but Harry somehow remember me? Niall had forgotten Harry from the past, but he somehow remembers him now? Why did Harry and Niall not remember that they knew each other?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. sorry for the cliffhanger..! Next update will probably be next Sunday or whenever I get the time to write the next chapter..


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Memories. Sorry if there's any mistakes (grammar and/or spelling)

_"Seanie!"_

_"Niall! What are you doing here?"_

_I smiled at my best friend._

_"Visitin' Da' and Greg. And you." I smirked slightly, making Sean beam even brighter than he did when he first noticed me._

_"Mullingar ain't the same without ya! It gets really borin' ya know!"  He hugged me tightly, and I held onto him like my life depended on it._

_"Ah, I wish I was stayin' 'ere meself." I sighed._

_"Wha' happened to tha' posh English accent of yours?" Sean cackled sort of evily, and I just grinned playfully at him._

_"I packed it up and shipped it back where it came from!" I giggled when Sean sort of opened his mouth in shock._

_"Are you stayin' long, though?"_

_I shook my head. "Nah. Jus' really catchin' up to Da' and Greg. I'll hafta leave again tomorrow. Ma' is visitin' her sister, and I hafta go see her too. I got one fuckin' day wiv me Da' and Greg." I tried to keep the tears back, but they were tears of anger, disappointment and pure hatred of the woman calling herself my mother, and of course, Chris._

_"Don' worry Nialler." Sean patted my back, and wiped my tears away._

_"Niall?" Sean whispered, after a few minutes of silence._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Uh... I don' know if ya know or anythin', but, uh, I-I think I migh' be gay." Tears were rolling down his face as he confessed this to me._

_"Seanie?"_

_"Please don' hate me..." Sean whimpered now, and I hugged him tightly._

_"I don' hate you, Sean. You know I love you, yeah? You're me best mate, no matter wha'._

_He gave a small sob, then all of a sudden, we were comforting each other._

_"I don' wan' ya to leave again, Nialler..."_

_"Me neither..." I mumbled, and all of a sudden, I felt his lips on mine._

_Although I had kissed Hannah, my girlfriend of two whole days, before Mam dragged me off to England, her kiss couldn't even begin to compare to this one. I wondered, of course, why I didn't like it, like some of the other guys said they did when girls kissed them. Sean told me he hadn't liked it when Kayla had kissed him either. I guess I know now why I never liked it when Hannah kissed me._

_Not like I fancy Sean or anything. I don't. But I really love the feel of his lips against my own, the ruggedness, and no soft boobs getting in the way._

_"Niall," Sean breathed heavily, and I panted a little bit myself._

_"I-I probably have to go now, though."_

_"Don' hate me..." Sean whispered again, before I crashed my lips once again against his, making him groan._

_"I liked it," I whispered in his ear, before I gently kissed his cheek, waving goodbye..._

 

_"Niall...?" Josh whispered softly, and I gave a small groan._

_"Wha'?"  I was beyond pissed off, because you do not wake up Niall James Horan at the crack of dawn._

_"I'm sorry... Sorry for calling you queer... I-I-I think I mi-might be gay... I'm sorry for making you beat up Harry..." Josh's voice hitched, and it seemed like he was close to crying._

_"Don' worry 'bout it." I smiled at Josh. Because, he was still my best mate here in England. He was the one to sort of keep me sane, although I never wanted to smash Harry Styles' face in._

_"You really are a one-of-a-kind-mate, you are!" Josh smiled brightly, and I smiled back._

_"Yeah.. Everyone loves the Niallanator!" I giggled, punching Josh's shoulder a little bit. "Now, lemme ge' some sleep, eh?" I nudged his shoulder this time, and Josh just smiled. Then he hugged me, rather tight, and I couldn't help but put my arms around his shoulders. I finally got my best mate back._

 

_"Mam?"_

_"What is it, Niall?" Mam smiled at me, and I smiled back._

_"I-I think I need to, uh, tell you something."_

_"What is it, sweetie? You know you can tell me anything, yeah?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah. I-I do. Know that, I-I mean."_

_Chris came in, and for a split second I wanted to run away. I didn't want to tell HIM about this. He kissed mam cheeks, making her giggle. I rolled my eyes at them._

_"What is it that you wanted to tell me, sweetie?" Mam asked, once Chris was done kissing her cheeks._

_"Doesn' matter..." I mumble._

_"Spit it out, son!" Chris almost growled, like he wanted to make me snap. I almost did. Who was he to call me 'son'? I had a father, thank you very much._

_"Mam?"_

_"Yeah, sweetie?"_

_"I-I think, uh, I, erm... I'm attracked to.. men."_

_"Pardon?"_

_Mam looked rather shocked, then she looked angry, like she dared to me say it to her again._

_"I said, I'm attracted to men." I stated a little louder, making Chris turn his head around, glaring at me._

_"No. No you're not, Niall." Mam said, like she was making this decision for me._

_"I am," I stated._

_"Are you a fucking queer, Horan?" Chris spat, and it looked like he wanted to punch me._

_"No, I'm not a fucking queer. I'm not queer at all! Or a fag. Or a poof. I'm gay!" I hollered out._

_"No. No, you're not fucking queer Niall, nor are you a fucking gay. You're not. You just need to... hang around more women. You need a female companion. This Josh-character is the one fucking you up, isn't he?! Just like that Cullen kid did back in Ireland! Now, where did you say those friends of yours lived? The good Christians ones, with two daughters?" Mam looked at Chris._

_"They live in London," Chris said._

_"Yes. I've seen their daughters. One of them have to be suited for NIall. That's settled, then. We're moving to London."_

_"Mam..."_

_"It's settled! It's fucking settled, Niall!" Mam screeched, which made Chris broke his favourite china-cup, and I shouted until my voice was hoarse._

 

 

"Told you I'd be back soon, Nialler."

Dad was back, with Liam.

"Did you cry?" Liam's voice is soft, and sweet. I just nodded, suddenly feeling rather shy being in the presence of Liam. "Want to tell me why?" Liam asked, his voice still soft and sweet.

I shrugged.

"He migh' jus' had a bit of a panic attack," Dad piped up, making me blush.

"Uhm, why?" Liam turned away, to look at Dad.

Dad shook his head. "I don't know why."

"Did you, err, get a flashback or something?"

"No," I mumbled. "I mean, I did get one before, but.. Uh.. After da' went to find you." 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Liam whispered, so that the air from his mouth hit my ear, making me shiver. 

"Uh.. Alright." I mumbled again.

"I think I'll just go. You'll stay the night, won't you Liam?" Dad asked, and Liam's angelic voice stated with "of course."

"You'll be alright, Nialler." Dad ruffled my hair, before he hugged me tightly. 

I nodded, because my eyes never let go of Liam. I think I saw dad shake his head in a rather playful manner, waved, and then he left me alone with this Greek-like God.

"Hi," Liam mumbled, and then I felt something snap inside my head. 

"I remember, uh, Sean... and-and Josh, and then tellin' Mam and Chris about.. Being g-ga-gay."

"Is that what made you want me with you tonight?" Liam mumbled, his eyes never leaving mine.

"N-no.. I jus', really needed you. Here. Erm, wi-with me."

Liam sighed, as he pushed the plastic chair next to the bed, and plopped down. I held out my hand to him. He smiled, and then he softly squeezed my hand. I gently squeezed back.

 

"Before, when you smiled.. What were you thinking about?"

Liam looked confused by my question.

"Uh, before you punched fluffy in the arm?"

Liam giggled. "I wonder what you call Zayn and me? I mean, Louis is fluffy, and Harry is curly, right?" 

I blushed. "It's difficult remembering names..."

"Can you tell me what you call me?" He smiled, showing his teeth. 

"No," I murmured.

"Aww... Why not?" Liam pouted now, and his pout was sort of sexy. 

"I think you look like a Greek God..." I whispered. "So, will you tell me now what you thought about before you punched  _Louis_ in the arm?"

Liam seemed rather flushed now, but he smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat.

"Oh. I mean, Harry kind of had a point. I, uh, I *was* thinking of you."

"I make you happy?" My voice squeaked slightly.

"Umm.. Yeah." Liam looked into my eyes, and I saw the care and love radiating from his eyes. I also saw hurt.

"Can I hug you?" I whisper softly, because I don't think I'm not ready for Liam to look away just yet, or deny me.

Liam seems to be glowing now. "Sure you can."

I open my arms, waiting for Liam to come in contact with me. As I feel his cheek against mine, I wrap my arms around him and squeezing him gently. I breathe in his scent, and butterflies erupt in my stomach. When I feel him squeezing me back, my heart is hammering wildly in my chest. It calms me down when I feel that his heartbeat is just as erratic as mine.

"This is okay, isn't it?" My voice hitched, as I felt Liam pull me that impossible closer. I realised he must've had a crink in his neck from the way he was hugging me, so I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me.

"Li..." I mumbled against his shoulder, and then I realised he was shaking. "Wha's wrong?" I murmured softly, but I didn't get any answer. "Li...? Please?" He sighed, and then he let me go. 

"Sorry, I... I just... I haven't really held you in ages, and..."

"Can you come lie next to me?" I whispered softly, holding his hand tightly in mine.

"I don't know what the nurses will say..." He whispered back.

"Please...?" I know begging for him to come lying next to me was a cheap move, but I needed him. I needed to lie in his arms. I don't know why, but the urge of being as close to him as possible was almost overpowering me. 

He sighed. "I'll blame you if we get in trouble," he winked at me, and I giggled softly. He kissed my hair, and my forehead, before he gently put his lips on mine. I felt rather scared, all of a sudden, and I think Liam noticed, because he stopped kissing me, and just held me. Not that I loved his kisses, but I absolutely loved this. Lying in his arms, feeling his heartbeat and his breath on my head. I intertwined our fingers, and played a little bit with his fingers. 

"Go to sleep, Nialler." Liam whispered, and I complied, hoping that I'd have a good night's sleep. 

"Night, Li," I mumbled, before giving a content sigh, feeling loved and safe - in Liam's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm pretty much the worst at writing Irish slang.. And I figured a little Niam fluff was well deserved..


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = memories/dreams (nightmares, really). Sorry about any mistakes (grammar/spelling). See any, let me know :)

**Zayn's POV**

 

I opened the door to Niall's room, when I realised he was alone with Liam. I knew they were too wrapped up in each other to actually see me, so I quietly closed the door, and texted Harry. "Where are you, bro?"

Two minutes later, Harry replied with "at home, chillin' w Lou."

I looked at the clock, realising that I must've talked to Perrie for ages. I texted Harry again with "oops, filled Perrie in on everything. Lost track of time. Talk 2 u soon." Then I texted Perrie with "coming home soon, babe. Li is w Niall. X."

"Talk soon Zaynie. Soz I kept u so long. Send Ni and Li my love x. PS: I made Tiki Masala x"

I smiled at Perrie's text, and hurried out of the hospital. I also hurried home, and I flirted with the speed limit a little bit. When I came home, I was greeted by the smell of Tiki Masala, which made my mouth water.

"Zee, is that you?" Perrie shouted from the kitchen. 

"Yeah," I said, as I stood in the doorway to our kitchenette, looking at the beauty in front of me. We lived in a small flat, but we loved it. It was a place to call our own.

She pecked my lips, and I tasted her raspberry lipgloss, and the Tiki Masala that she must've tasted as she cooked it. "You hungry?" She asked me gently, and I nodded eagerly.

"Hospital food sucks. But I haven't really eaten too much. I hurt my hand punching Josh."

"Who would've thought Niall's friend also used to bully Harry? What are the chances?" Perrie looked rather intrigued.

"It's been a weird day, indeed." I agreed.

 

**Liam's POV**

 

_"You do realise, son, that there are two things you need to look out for in life. One is that queers cannot be trusted, and if you ever encounter one - beat him up. Show him how wrong it is to be queer. If he doesn't want to commit to his sins, then feel free to stoop to his level - and fuck him raw. Two - find yourself a nice girl that has nice and good Christians values, who sees that it's a man's job to boss over her, and get sex from her when he wants it. If you do this son - then God loves you. Don't forget."_

_How could ever begin to tell my Dad that I had no feelings whatsoever when it came to girls. I've seen the light. In Niall. Niall. Everything was Niall. I haven't talked to him yet, so I had no idea if he was ... different. Louis told me he was gay, and I shuddered, wondering if Dad knew. If he wanted me to fuck Louis raw. To see if I liked it too? Would Dad then fuck me raw, if I ever so much as looked at Niall? I don't want to get fucked, thank you very much. But how do I... I want to talk to him, to look at him, maybe even hold his hand. Is that too much to ask? I also dream about kissing him, and have him kiss me back. I'd probably end up in hell, but as long as Niall is with me, I don't really think I care. Could it be love?_

 

 _"_ _What the fuck is this, Liam?!" Mum screeched as if she saw a two-headed dog._

_I wanted to point out that "You swore, mum," but I didn't. I didn't say anything. I knew what she had found. She had found my 'Attitude' magazine._

_"Well?" Mum spat, but I still didn't say anything._

_"Have you become mute, you fucking bastard?" Mum screamed, as she slapped me hard across the face._

_"KAREN!" Dad boomed, making me and mum instantly flinch. "Do you dare to put a finger on a man in this househould?" Dad hissed, like he wanted to punch her._

_" **THAT** ," Mum screamed, whilst pointing at me, "is no man! **THIS** is what you defend?" She threw the magazine at him, and he stared at it, then tossed it away like it had germs. _

_"What the fucking hell is this, Liam?!" Dad shouted, glaring at me. I swallowed._

_"A magazine," I whispered, as I met his eyes. I was looking at who called themselves my parents for the past 16 years._

_"Are you a queer, Liam?" Dad seethed, and I shook my head._

_"No." I said, but not really above a whisper. I'm not really sure he heard me._

_"Then what is this?" His forehead-vein was throbbing, his face was red from anger._

_"A joke," I lied. "Some queers at school... me and Lou are trying to beat them up, by making them think we're just like them. We can't get to them, if we don't pretend to be like them." I shivered slightly, hoping he'll believe my lies._

_"Who are these queers?"_

_I panicked, so I said the only two names I could think of, just because my mind was cluttered with Niall._ _"Ha-Harry Styles a-and Zayn Malik."_

_"Yes, I've heard of them. Isn't there a third queer with them though?" Dad wondered out loud._

_"Yeah..." My heart dropped into my stomach. How did Dad know about Niall?_

_"I think his mother and stepdad told me about him, and his disgusting ways. They worry about Styles and Malik too. Good going, Liam. I hope you can show them a lesson!"_

_Dad patted my back, and left. Mum was still glaring at me, like she knew I was lying. She probably did. She could always tell._

_"What?" I spat._

_"You're lying, Liam James Payne. And I hope you and your father burns in the depths of hell!"_

 

_"You can come to my house," I whispered to Niall, after we kicked the football around. Just the two of us. I loved spending time when it was just the two of us. I was just plain old Liam, and it seemed like it was enough._

_"Uhm..." He blushed profoundly, which I found incredibly cute._

_"No one's home," I whispered again, breathing in his ear, which made him shudder slightly._

_"Uh.. Okay," his voice hitched, and I almost whooped out loud, but I didn't. I just smiled at him, and when I received a smile from him too, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach getting stronger and stronger, almost batting themselves out of my stomach._

_We walked in silence, shoulders brushing against each other, making both of us blush, and giving shy looks and smiles at each other. Walking in silence suited us, actually. I hoped to God I could let Niall leave my side, or we could go to his place, before my dad came home. Mum was at work until 10 PM, but I figured out that Niall wanted to go home before then. I suddenly felt a little brave, as I brushed my hand against his hand, and he kind of flinched a little bit. I almost frowned, but then he squeezed my hand softly, and I couldn't help but squeeze his hand back._

_"So, this is it. Uh, what do you want to do? Mum and dad, uh, don't really believe in video games..." I blushed, and I felt like such an idiot. Like, what was I even going to do with Niall when we couldn't even play video games, or computer games. No, my computer was just for working, not games._

_"It's okay, Li. We can, uh, just do our homework, and, like, talk."_

_"Uh, you sure? I mean, I can probably, uh, we should also eat something! Because we've been, uh, training, and food is important."_

_"You're preachin' to the preacher, Li." Niall chuckled, and I gave him a confused look. "I love food." He continued._

_"Ah. Yeah. I, eh, knew that."_

_"You calling me fat, Liam?" He sniggered, and I shook my head violently._

_"No! No! Of course not! I... You're not fat!"_

_"Whoa... I was just jokin' 'round..."_

_"I think you're... perfect." I blushed, but so was Niall._

_We ate our food in silence, still sitting impossible close to each other on the sofa, our knees bumping into each other, our shoulders and elbows bumped too. Still, I wouldn't want it any other way. I needed Niall to touch me._

_As we were talking about nothing and everything, facing each other, I scooted closer to him, and he did the same. Our noses sort of bumped each other, making my breath hitch. I noticed that Niall's breath hitched too. I looked at his lips, and wondered what they felt like. Would they be as soft as kissing a girl's lips? What would he taste like? Before I could get decide what to do, and how to do it, I felt something soft land on my lips. It took a while before I realised it was Niall. As he went to pull away, because I hadn't recipriocated his kiss, I pulled him back in, opening my mouth, so he could explore my mouth with his tongue._

_God, his tongue felt magical. It became difficult to breathe, but he was such a great kisser, and... God. I held him close, moaning and groaning... and God, this was embarrassing._

_"Wow..." I stated when he pulled back to catch his breath._

_"Wow indeed!" A hateful voice screeched at us. I flinched. Dad. Oh fuck._

_"Get the fuck out, and don't you fucking come near my son again!" Dad threw Niall out, and locked the door. He looked terrified, and I'm certain I did too._

 

_"You're a fucking disgrace to humanity! No son of mine is a fucking queer! I'll fucking kill you, fag! You want cock in your arse, is that it? You want to burn in the depths of hell, feeling the devil's horn fucking your ass for every moment of the fucking eternity? Is that it?!" Dad hit me, punched me, kicked me, spat on me. All because I had kissed a boy, and I liked it. I was done. Although no child would actually want to get away from their parents, I was fucking done with their hateful comments, and their abusive ways. D_ _ad kicked me out before I could get the satisfaction of telling him I was leaving, and that I was never going to come back._

 

**Niall's POV**

 

It took a while before I realised where I was, and the man lying next to me, kept on twitching, and whispering in his sleep. It looked like he was in great pain, and I wondered why he was next to me, and also, what he was doing here? I didn't know what I was doing here either, come to think of it. 

He was so pretty though. So very, very pretty. He had bushy eyebrows, long eyelashes, and his lips looked... very kissable. He also had a cute button nose, which I actually wanted to bump with mine, giving him an eskimo kiss.

He cried a little bit, and I wondered if I should wake him up. His eyes shot up, and he had the most amazing honey-brown glazed eyes I've ever seen in my life. He looked around, rather panicked, before his eyes took me in. Then he tried to smile.

"Hi," he whispered, and oh my, his voice made me shiver.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"Did you sleep okay?"

I nodded. "Did you... have a nightmare?"

"Yeah," his whole body shook.

"Uh, if you want, you could, like, tell me about it? If you don't mind opening up to a stranger, I mean?"

He looked more pained than ever. "It's okay, Niall. Really. It's okay." He sniffed, his body shaking like he was properly crying. He pulled his knees up to and pulled his arms around them, as he was hugging himself. It seemed like he wanted to comfort himself, because no one else could comfort him. 

Dad came smiling in, and I smiled brightly at him. "Hi!"

"Hi!" Dad smiled just as brightly as me. He saw my face, then the guy's slumped, hugging himself. He hurried over to him. "Liam, Liam are you alrigh'?" He hugged Liam, and Liam broke down in Dad's embrace. I gave dad a worried look. 

"Shh... It's alrigh', Liam."

Liam shook, and although he probably tried to keep it in, he sobbed loudly two or three times in my dad's arms. I felt my heart suddenly jump, as I suddenly realised that I might be the one who made him sob like that. I gently patted his back, murmuring words of comforts.   


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = memories. Sorry for any mistakes (grammar/spelling).

To say that I was confused, was rather an understatement. The doctor reccomended that I'd stay at home, even though Dad tried to reason with him that my attacker was still out there. That he needed me to be safe, and I'd be safe in Ireland. He'd also tried to reason with the doctor that Liam was going to be there as well.

"I thought Josh did it..." Liam murmured, and Dad shook his head. 

"He did, but... No evidence." Dad growled, and I shivered. 

"It's okay, Niall." Liam cooed, as he held me tight. 

"I don' like it when you growl, da'..." I whispered, and Dad shushed me, whilst he smiled. 

"Sorry, Niall, but... To think that that... _fucker_... is still out there, makes me pissed off."

I nodded. "Yeah... But... Please, no growling!" To make matters worse, my stomach decided, at exactly that moment, to growl in hunger. It made Dad chuckle, though. 

"And you were saying, Niall...? No growling, was it?" He laughed. I just shrugged.

The doctor came back, telling us that I can go home, and rest. No activities or fun for me for a week, and he also reminded me of the importance of my psychiatrist appointment. I nodded. 

 

** **At Niall's flat** **

 

"So, I should probably get goin'..." Dad mumbled, whilst he held me close to him, making me feel safe, like I was a little kid again.

"I don' want ya to leave, da'..." I cried, whilst I snuggled into my dad's neck. 

"I don't wan' to leave ya either, buddy." Dad sniffled too, which made me tear up even more than before. 

"Why can't I go home with you? Please, don't leave, dad..." I plain out sobbed now, which made my dad wince a little bit.

"I'll promise you one thing, yeah?" He made me look up, meeting his eyes. I nodded. "I'll promise I'll always be just a phone call away. I promise that you won't ever be alone. I promise that if Liam can't be here with you, then Harry will be. Or Louis. Or Zayn. I'll bet you even Perrie will probably come by and check up on you."

"But... none of them are you..." I sniffed, the tears rolling freely down my face now.

"I know..." Dad whispered, "but I'll try and come as often as I can too, and when you're doing a little better, you can take Liam with you, and show him around Mullingar. How's that sound?" 

The taxi honked, which made Dad flinch a little bit. I flinched too. "Stay safe, Niall. Please, stay safe. I'll call you when I come home." He gave me one last hug.

"Stay strong, Liam. For my little boy." Dad sniffed, and hugged Liam tightly. "Don't... upset him, please? And... Please, whatever you do... Don't give up on him."

"I won't," Liam sniffed too. "It was nice seeing you, Mr. Horan."

"You too, Liam. You too. You've taken such good care of Niall... such good care..." Dad hurried out the door, giving me one last tight hug. 

"Please, don't hurt Liam, Niall..." He whispered, and I nodded. 

When dad left, and I heard the taxi drove away, I broke down. Falling to my knees, sobbing. Suddenly I felt two arms hesitantly snake themselves around my waist. I flinched, but I let him do this. My breathing picked up, though.

"Shh... Nialler..." Liam whispered softly.

"I miss 'im. I miss 'im so much..." I sobbed, and without further ado, I twisted in his arms, so we were facing each other. I slung my own arms around his neck, breathing in his intoxicating smell, that was just... Liam. 

 

"COMING THROUGH!" A loud voice boomed, and I sighed a little bit. 

"Hiya, Lou." Liam gave a small wave to, well, Fluffy. No Curly in sight, though.

"I thought I'd take Niall to the park!" Fluffy cheered, but Liam didn't look convinced.

"Mr. Horan has *just* left, Louis. And, what do you plan on doing in the park?" 

"Come on! Let Niall live a little. He hasn't been out of the hospital in like _forever_..."

"Which is why he needs some rest."

"But... I'm bored, and Haz is talking _privately_  to Zayn, and his exact words were 'I need to talk to Zayn alone, Lou. No, you can't come along...', Perrie is working, and... talking of work, shouldn't _you_  get going?" 

Liam flinched, then pushed his fingers through his hair. "Just, don't... and if Josh turn up, don't let him near Niall, okay?"

"BYE LILI!" Fluffy shouted, then grinned uncontrollably. "Just you and me, eh, Nialler?" 

"I guess," I sighed. He didn't seemed troubled by my lack of enthusiasm. In fact, it made him _even more_  hyper.

"I thought we could kick the football around or something!" He cheered and clapped his hands.

"Su-sure. Uh, I-I don' really know where me kit is, though."

He nodded. "I know where it is, Niall. Don't worry. I am one of your best mates. You and me, we're the football nutters, and you know where all my football stuff is at my place.. and I, I know yours." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. 

 

Although I didn't remember Fluffy, he made me laugh so much my stomach started to hurt. He's one funny guy, let me tell you. A little girl came running up to us, and he helped her find her mam. Which was really nice, like. He's nice. I don't really know why, but I got the feeling he made me laugh a lot, this one.

"Uh, Fluffy?"

 "You said something, Niall?" Fluffy asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, uh... I was jus' wonderin', what were we like? I mean, how did we meet? Did we become instantly good mates?" 

"Niall... Like I told ya, we have football in common. We go to football matches, we bitch about players and the referee, we watch footie on the telly whilst drinking pints and eating peanuts whilst we bitch about players and the referee."

"Can we, I mean, is there footie on the telly righ' now?" I tried smiling at him, but I think his smile was even brighter than mine. 

"Brilliant idea, Nialler! Like, we should buy pints and peanuts too!" Fluffy cheered, and I laughed at him, because he looked kind of funny.

 

We walked kind of in silence to the store, Fluffy was sort of whisteling to a tune though, and he kept looking around, looking like a toddler. "Oooh.. Would you like Guinness, Nialler?" 

I nodded. I had a feeling I loved Guinness. Fluffy walked away, whilst I waited for him to return. 

"Psst. Niall. Psst. Niall. _Niall_."

I turned around, and what do you know? Josh. 

I screamed bloody murder, and Fluffy came running with snacks and beers in his arms. He ran straight into me, which made me stumble a little bit, smacking my head to a shelf, making me go "oof!"

"You okay Niall? What's wrong? Talk to me, mate." When Louis came running, Josh disappeared. I couldn't see him, at least, making me feel a little bit better.

"I'm okay," I whispered, because my voice was hoarse from screaming. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah."

"I'll just... pay for this, then we'll go and see if there's any footie on, alright?" 

"Alrigh'. Jus', uh, ca-can I like, uh, h-hold your hand?" 

"Err... Sure, just, um, hold this?" He handed me a packet of crisps. I took the crisps, and as soon as I did, he held his hand out for me to hold.  

 

Fluffy and I held hands until we got to the flat, then he ran to the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge. At least, that's what I think he did. I just went to sit myself down on the sofa. 

"You okay, Nialler?" He sat down as well, next to me. 

"Yeah, jus', I don' really know. When's Liam coming home?" 

"Ah, he'll be back... Wait, what did you say?" Fluffy looked shocked. Surprised, even.

"I said, when's Liam coming home?" 

"Do you... I mean, why would you, uh, ask that?" Fluffy looked rather hyper now, like super hyper. 

I shrugged. "Just wondered, tha's all. I mean, I kinda miss 'im a little bit, I s'pose."

Fluffy shrieked, clapping his hands, and jumped around the living room, before he sat himself down next to me again. 

I sort of flinched when I felt him sitting  _too close_. I flinched again, which he, of course, notices.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just... you, um, you were sitting too close?"

He nodded, but he looked... hurt? Yeah, he looked hurt. Definitely hurt. I don't know why he looked hurt, though. 

"So, football?" He asks, voice too bright, too enthusiastic for the sad face he's pulling. 

Suddenly, something just clicks in my head.

 

_"I'm a huge Donny fan!" Louis cheered._

_"Really? I'm a Rams fan meself!" I stated, and Louis just looked pissed, before he rolled himself on the floor, laughing._

_"WOW! I mean, I've never actually had a mate who doesn't support Donny myself, but... I suppose I'll do an exception for you, Mr Horan." He had a smirk on his face, and I decided to have a little fun of my own._

_"Oh yeah? Why's that, Mr. Tomlinson?"_

_"Uh... Because we're mates?"_

_"We just play football together, I'm not even on the football team." I shrugged, silently laughing my arse off._

_"Look, I might... I mean, Styles and Malik are alright, yeah? But you... YOU play football out of this world, man! And you're quite handy in English and PE."_

_"So, who actually said we're mates? I can't recall..." I grinned widely now, on the inside at least, barely containing my laughter that bubbled to the surface, but I kept it in. Barely. On the outside, I wore a smirk worthy of Ireland._

_Louis looked close to tears by now. "I... I thought we had football in common, mate. Like, I don't really **care** that you support the Rams. I mean, even Liam is a Wanderer fan."_

_"A what-now-fan?"_

_"A Wolves fan. Wolverhampton Wanderers."_

_"AHAHAHA..." Although I tried, I couldn't hold my laughter back anymore._

_"What?" Louis looked rather confused, but I kept on laughing. I laughed so much my sides hurts._

"You're the funny one, right, Lou?" I asked, and Louis just stared at me, wide eyes, with wonder in them.

"Y-yeah. Ye-ah, I... I mean, you always thought so, anyway. The others thinks I'm rather immature, since I'm actually the oldest one out of the five of us... But you always laughed, like the little ball of sunshine you are." He smiled, his eyes looked glazed with tears that it seemed like he refused to let fall. 

His phone rang, and when he noticed who it was, his face beamed brighter than the sun. 

"Harry?" I laughed, and Louis looked even more shocked now. 

"What?" I giggled. "Lou, shouldn't you answer?" 

"I'll call him back. Wh-what just happened?" 

"Nothin'. Jus', it sort of clicked, you know?"

"Because of football?" Louis' eyes lit up even more now.

"I s'pose!" I grinned widely, which made Louis grin too. 

 

 

**Josh's POV**

 

I know I'm probably an idiot, shadowing Niall like a stupid stalker. But I can't help it. I need to figure this out, like. Why doesn't he remember Harry? Why does Harry remember me, but not Niall? What happened to Harry, exactly? How did Harry and Niall end up at the same place? Is it strange that I've got so many questions and that I want them answered. And man, what does it take for Niall not to be scared? I mean, he should know I'd never do anything to hurt him...? Right? 

 

 

**Attacker's POV**

 

Stupid, stupid, stupid! However, the hidden cameras in Niall's flat is worth more than gold already. Although there's no sound, because I didn't have the time to install microphones, I can see his happiness. He's practically glowing. I want him to glow for _me_. I want him to be _mine_. Just because... Liam Payne doesn't deserve a man like Niall Horan. Niall Horan deserves the best. And believe me when I say; I  _AM_ the best suited man for Niall James Horan. Not his mates Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, and certainly not his boyfriend, Liam Payne. God, I hate Liam. I hate him so much. Right now, I even hate Louis Tomlinson, because it seems like he and Niall are having the time of their lives. I'll get Niall back soon enough. I'll make sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I really struggled with this chapter... But here it is! :) Here's the bad news though.. I don't really know if I get to update this story at all next week.. The good news is from June 16th for two weeks, I've got some sort of holiday, and I'll probably have loads of time to write!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Memories. This chapter also contains (mild) smut. If you don't like - don't read. Also, sorry for any mistakes (grammar/spelling). See any, please let me know? :)

I was eccastic by the time Liam came home. Like, I could remember stuff! I remember Louis-stuff, and a little Liam-stuff too. When I heard Liam come in through the door, I ran to him and jumped in his arms. "HI!"

He stumbled a little bit backwards, making me giggle. 

"Uhm, hi." 

He was sweaty, but I didn't care. I wrapped my legs around his middle, and my arms around his neck, smashing my lips onto his, trailing my tongue to nudge at his lips, begging for entrance. 

"Should I just leave, or...? You look like you're getting ready to fuck..." Louis cackled, and I snapped my head towards him, groaning. 

"Then leave! I am kissing my boyfriend, with the hope of getting lucky." I snapped, smashing my lips onto Liam again. 

"Hmmph," Liam mumbled against my lips, and I let go, unwillingly I might add, of his lips, I also, gracefully, jumped down from him. I still held on to him though, my arms were still around his neck. I wasn't ready to totally let go of him.

"What did you say, Li?" 

"I.. what? Uh, I'm just a little confused..." 

"Yeah, Niall suddenly asked when you're coming home, telling me he missed you, and then he randomly commented that I was the funny one... and that you're boyfriends." Louis wriggled his eyebrows at Liam, making Liam blush. 

"Yeah, yeah. Go home to Haz," I winked to Louis, and then I softly put my lips on Liam's again. It seemed like he was prepared for me this time, as he was instantly kissing me back. God, how I missed this. How I missed Liam, and the way he kisses me... and the way I can tell what he's eaten, or how long it's been since he's brushed his teeth. I love the minty breath Liam always has. He makes me feel like my entire body is set on fire, and he is the fire but also the water so I'll cool down, and... I am losing my train of thoughts here. Everything is LiamLiamLiamLiamLiam. Just the way it's meant to be.

"Ugh, at least wait until I am gone!" Louis yelled, happily, before he shut the door.

"He's such a child," I mumbled, kissing Liam back with everything I got. Liam cupped my cheek with his hands, and the urgent kisses we'd just shared turned into sweet kisses.

"I really, _really_ missed you Niall..." Liam mumbled, as he softly kissed me all over my face.

"I missed you too, Liam. So fucking much. I'm sorry I put you through hell, I..." Liam effectively shut me up by licking at my lips, and I groaned, meeting his tongue with mine. "Bedroom?" My voice must've done for it for Liam, because he looked so fucking good right now. Like, I could tell he was just as aroused as I was. As I was about to take his hand and lead him to our bedroom, my phone rang.

*ring-ring-ring-ring* I groaned, and threw the phone at the sofa.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Liam asked, as he stopped in his track, making me feel like a toddler.

"I just... want you. I haven't been with you in like, forever. Please don't make me wait another minute..."

"It could be your dad, and he might be really worried about you..." Liam whispered, although I could practically feel he was just as anxious as I was to touch and feel and possibly grind our bodies together, making us sweaty and hard... Not the time. Just answer the phone, and then make the most of it! I went to pick my phone up, seeing it was Sean. I groaned a little bit.

"It wasn't Da'...come on.." I mumbled, but then Sean called again. I groaned at the phone.

"Just, answer...? Please? I'll go and take a shower..." Liam murmured.

 

"Fine," I sighed. "Hell-o?"

"You okay, Nialler? What took you so long to answer?" Sean's voice sounded ... weird.

"Uh. I'm fine. Liam's home. We were jus', uh, goin' t' bed."

"Oh man, I interrupted your... sexy time, didn't I?"

What the hell was wrong with Sean's voice?!

"Yeah. Yeah, jus' a little bit..."

Sean chuckled. "Sorry. I was jus'... wonderin' how you were and stuff.. I'm still in London, by the way, if ya wanna catch up, or summat?"

"Yeah, uh... I dunno when Li's goin' to work next time, but you're free t' come hang out with us anytime.. Jus' call firs', yeah? If I don' answer, then.. don't come over. Wait until ya hear from me!"

Sean laughed, but it didn't sound like his regular laugh.

"What's the matter with you, anyway? You're sounding a little weird?"

"Uhm.. Nothing? I don' think?" He sounded unsure.

"Alrigh'..." I heard the shower stopped running, and I wanted to wrap this phone call up ASAP. "Uh, so yeah, I should go..."

"Righ'.. I'll see ya soon enough, Nialler..." With a click, Sean hung up. 

 

When I looked up, I saw Liam standing with a towel, hung loosely around his hips. He was still wet, as a few drops of water trickled down his abs. His hair was dark brown, with his natural curls showing. He really is a Greek God. I started panting, feeling myself getting aroused by just the mere sight of him.

"You okay? Who was on the phone?" Liam smirked flirtatious at me, making me groan.

"Sean," I gasped, as he strolled towards me.

"Are you... okay?" He wriggled his eyebrows, his lips pouty. 

I seem to have lost my voice due to his.. sexy look. So I did what I could do, I nodded. He held his hand out for me to hold, and I instantly grabbed his hand. He pulled me a little bit closer, and I swear to god my breath just hitched. 

"Do you... wanna.. take this to the.. bedroom?" He seemed so nervous, so in need of someone, me. He needs me, just like I need him. 

I nodded again. My heartbeat was beating faster. I was going to finally lose my virginity to the man I love more than anything in the entire universe. I mean, I don't know for a fact that we'll actually _do it_ , but I want to. I think I'm ready. For all I know, we could've been sexually active for years, but it'll be my first time. This'll be my first time. 

He put his lips softly onto mine, and I flinched away for just a second, before I grabbed his back, and pulled my fingers through his hair, and begged him for entry. I rubbed up against him, and I could practically feel his hard-on rubbing up against my hard on, which made me feel oh-so-wonderful.  

He dropped his towel, and his eyes were glazed, making his chocolate brown eyes a slightly darker shade of brown. I couldn't help but fall down to my knees at the mere sight in front of me. I licked my lips in anticipation, but then he dropped down to grab his towel, his face red with embarrassment. 

"Sorry 'bout that..." 

"Please stand up..." I mumble, as tug the towel away from his hips. 

"Niall... we don't have to..." He was already standing up, and I was in perfect position to start blowing him. "I..."

He stopped talking when I licked at his head, then I licked from tip to base, down to his balls, and I played with them for a little while with just my tongue. Liam tasted of unique Liam-ness, and I gently pushed my nose to balls, just to get a whiff of his smell. 

"No-not gonna last..." He moaned.

I started to suck, swirling my tongue over his tip, and a minute of intensive blowing, he came, murming of my name, a lot of fuck yeah's, and incoherent sounds of pleasure. 

"I love you, Liam James Payne." I said, as stood up, kissing him softly on his lips.

"I love you, Niall James Horan." He panted, as he gently tried to lick his way into my mouth. 

"Bedroom?" I moaned, as he nipped at my jawline. 

 

He took me in his arms, bridal-style, and I kicked my feet a little in sheer happiness, and then Liam laid me ever so gently down on the bed. He was still naked, whilst I had all my clothes on. As I was about to rip my clothes off in a super-kind of speed, Liam took my hands in mine, whilst he smiled lovingly at me. "Let me," he whispered. I nodded stupidly at him. 

He took my t-shirt off, and the he started nibbling, licking and sucking my neck, down to my nipples, whilst he gracefully tugged at them with his teeth. I was moaning and grinding against him, my erection was painfully hard, wanting to be free more than anything right now. 

He kept on teasing me, as he got down on his knees, kissing my stomach, whilst his hands were busy to pull down my sweatpants. He pulled my boxers down with just his teeth, making me groan. Yeah, he was going to torture me good.

 

_"I think I'm ready for the next step..." I blushed when Liam just looked at me._

_"Erm.. What IS the next step?" Liam looked confused._

_"Like... I mean, I wondered for a wh-while, and I'm not ready to go all the way yet, and although the handjob is nice, I-I mean, it's bloody wonderful.. but I want.. something more... intimate?"_

_"Yo-you me-mean rimming?" Liam gulped, obviously not comfortable with that aspect. I didn't blame him. I wasn't sure if I wanted that either. Not yet, anyway._

_"N-no, like.. I want to... give you a blow job? I-if you do-don't mind?"_

_"Oh, o-kay." Liam gulped._

_"You don't have to... give me one in return, i-if you don't want to, an-and I don't have t-to give you one ri-right away.. i-if you want to wait..."_

_Liam shook his head. "I want to, Niall. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Liam."_

_We didn't end up doing anything though, we just kissed and held each other really tight. Happy to be together. Happy to be in love._

 

"Holy fuck!" I exclaimed, which made Liam stop what he was doing, which made me groan in frustration. I mean, I was about to cum...

"Wha's wrong?" Liam's voice was husky.

"I... remember when we first talked about BJs..." I flushed red, probably. 

"Ah." Liam laughed. "Do you remember your first blowjob?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"No... I don't think so..." I tried to make a cute face, but it probably didn't work, because Liam just friggin' giggled at me. "What's funny?" I narrowed my eyes. 

"Nothing, really. Just, my first attempt at giving you a blow job." Liam wriggled his eyebrows again, laughing softly.

"Oh yeah.. What's funny about you blowing me, eh?" 

"Believe me, nothing funny. Do you want me to continue, by the way?" 

I nodded eagerly. "Yes, please." 

"So eager," Liam smiled, and went to work. 

I moaned, groaned, and said as many 'fuck yeah' as Liam did, he licked and sucked and slurped and moaned and hummed... It was like I was in a wet cavern, and I've never felt anything like this before. I probably have though, but I just can't remember it. Liam was pretty good at giving head.

"Li-ah-mmm.. 'm gonna cum.."

Instead of stopping, he kept going faster with his licking and sucking and slurping and... I came. I came hard.

Liam swallowed, and licked up what he couldn't swallow. I breathed rather heavily, as Liam stood up and cupped my cheek. 

"How was that?" 

"Breathtaking," I murmured, and kissed him lovingly on his plump lips. As my tongue asked for enterance, he willingly let me in. 

It's rather... intimate... to taste yourself on your lover's tongue. But I couldn't help but really love it. I've never felt closer to Liam than I did in that moment.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify in the last chapter (14) that no one knows about Niall being raped, not even Niall himself. All everyone knows is that Niall is traumatised - and because Niall told them Josh made him beat someone (Harry) up - he gets blamed for it. (Aka Niall being attacked.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = memories. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes (grammar/spelling and what-not..) See any, please let me know? Please? :)

I woke up, feeling rather satisfied. I can't really remember why though. Until I saw the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life sleeping soundly next to me.

'Liam' my mind whispers, and it makes sense. He looks like a Liam. My Liam. One part of me wants to wake him up, to kiss him awake, just so I can feel his plump lips against mine. The other part of me wants nothing more than to watch him sleep. He sleeps just like a baby. I smile at the thought. Liam. My baby.

Twenty minutes later, and I still can't make my mind up if I should kiss him awake, or just look at him sleep. Unfortunately, he makes that decision for me, as he wakes up.

"Mornin'" his morning voice is so husky, it sends shivers down my spine. 

"Morning," I smile at him. I snuggle closely to him, drawing patterns on his glorious chest. 

"You okay, Niall?" He yawned, and I don't think I can smile any wider than I already am.

"Mmhm," I nod. "Did you sleep well, Liam?" I'm beaming now, I can feel it.

"Yeah," he smiled too, and I think my heart just skipped a beat. "You've got your psychiatrist appointment in an hour. Do you want to shower whilst I make breakfast, or do you want to make breakfast whilst I shower?" 

"Hmm.. Can't I just stay here with you?" I try to make myself as cute as possible, but I don't think it's working. Mainly because Liam is shaking his head.

"Sorry, Nialler. You'll be late if we're staying here.. Come on, make a decision. If not, I'll jump in the shower." He winked at me. 

"Fine. I'll hop in the shower whilst you make breakfast," I sighed, and I stuck my lip out in a pout, feeling slightly sorry for myself. 

"Ah, don't be sad, NiNi." He stood up, and helped me up from the bed, holding me close to his chest. I could hear his heartbeat beating, and it calmed me down. He kissed my cheek, then his lips found mine, and I couldn't help but give a satisfying "mmm's" against his lips. "Better?" He murmured, and I nodded.

"Yeah. It's amazing how good it feels your lips against mine," I mumbled.

"Not as good as it feels for me," he whispered. I couldn't help but smiling so brightly at him, blushing a little as well.

 

After a quick shower, I could tell that Liam had made a full English breakfast, because of the wonderful smell. I love eggs, bacon, baked beans and sausages with toast for breakfast. 

"I'll hop in the shower real quick, and then we'll get going." He pecked my lips before he ran to the bathroom. 

I sighed. I wanted to eat my breakfast together with him. I also wouldn't mind taking a shower with him. Is it bad that I can't wait to see him naked again? To spend some naked time together? I groan at myself. It's a bad idea to think about Liam naked. Like, really bad. Mainly because I can litterally feel myself harden by the mere thought of his Greek-God body. Stop. Just stop, Niall. Think of dead puppies, dead kitties, grandmothers and girls. That's it. I can feel Niall junior is going back to his normal soft self. Girls. Hah! Works every time I want to keep myself from being aroused. 

Before I knew it, Liam was dressed very smartly, standing in front of me. 

"Ready, Nialler?" He smiled. I just gave him a small nod, holding my hand shyly out for him, wanting nothing more than to feel his hand in mine, to be close somehow. He smiled even wider, as he grabbed my hand in his, intertwining our fingers, and pulled me towards him, softly kissing my lips. For a split second I flinch, before I gently kiss him back.

"You okay there, Niall?" He looked rather sad. 

"Yep!" I popped the 'p', and smiled at him. I kissed him, and dragged him towards the door. "Come on, LiLi! Don't want to be late!" I giggled.

 

_"Come on, Liam!" I laugh loudly, as I am running as fast as I can, to get away from him. He is faster, though, so he catches up to me in  no time._

_"Gottcha!" He breathed rather heavy, especially as his breath kind of hitched._

_"You okay there, Liam?" I whisper._

_"Yep!" He popped the 'p'._

_"Hurry! We're goin' t' be late for school!" I giggle this time, squeezing his hand in mine, as I start running again._

_"We got plenty of time!" He groans._

_"Nope!" This time, I pop the 'p'._

_"Why?" He sighs loudly._

_"Because... We're going to be late for school." I enunciate each word slowly._

_"But.. classes doesn't start for another half hour."_

_"Yeah, but..." I stop, before I ruin everything. "Just, please, humour me?" I smile my best smile, to see if I can actually make him come with me. I've bought him a birthday present, and I want to give it to him before any other student shows up at school. Yes, that does include Harry and Zayn. Even Louis, although he sort of always is late, anyway. Zayn would probably be late too, if it wasn't for Harry. As I've got Liam with me, Louis is definitely going to be late today._

_"Okay," Liam mumbles, before he gently squeezes my hand, and start running with me. Towards school._

 

I sort of snap back to here and now, as Liam parks the car. 

"You okay? You hardly said anything as we drove here?" He looks worried, scared even. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. I jus'... I jus' remember, when we were, uh, runnin', and I was goin' to give you somethin'.."

Liam smiles now. "Ah, yeah. I forgot about that. Good times," he pecks my lips, and holds my hand. "We should probably get going, though. Don't want to be late for your first appointment." He smiled even wider now.

"Yeah, I guess..." I walk as close as I can to him, holding his hand tightly in mine. "Please, don't let me go..." I mumble, as I, once again, step into the hospital. Awake this time, thankfully. 

 

"Niall Horan?" A woman in her mid-fourties asked. 

"Yeah," I stand up, still not letting go of Liam's hand. 

"Your boyfriend?" She smiles, as if she's asking me to let go of Liam, but I still won't let go of Liam's hand. I squeeze his hand pretty hard by now. 

"Yeah. Liam Payne." Liam smiles at her. I don't though. I just squeeze his hand even harder. My knuckles are white by now. Still, Liam doesn't flinch, or make me let go of his hand. 

"Well, I'm really sorry, but I think it should be just Niall and me this first time, yeah? If you'd just let go of his hand now, Niall, and follow me?" 

"Can't he just... come with me?" I mutter softly. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," she states. 

"I don't mind waiting for you, Niall. I'll always wait for you." He whispers in my ear, and kisses my cheek.

I sigh, and pecks Liam on his lips. I follow the lady. She smiles at me, before she starts asking me all these questions. Questions that frighten and annoys me.

 

"Have you ever been sexually assaulted? What's the first and last thing you remember? Do you love your boyfriend? What's your relationship with your family? Do you have any enemies?" 

Like, I don't think I've been sexually assaulted. I don't know what my first and last memory is. Well, I can name the last. Liam's lips on mine. _Of course_ I love Liam. I have a good relationship with my family. No, I don't think I've got any enemies. Not that I tell her any of that. I just stay silent. I must admit, I am a little miffed that Liam couldn't come in with me. 

"I can sense that you're a little angry, Niall. Tell me why that is." 

I sigh. "I am a little angry, yes. I am angry because Liam couldn't come in with me."

"Why?" 

God, could this woman be any more annoying. 

"Because, I feel like I'm missing a piece of me. I don't feel right without Liam. He calms me down whenever I feel sad or scared or hyper or I'm hungry. He makes me feel better. He makes me feel whole, and like Niall. Just me. And that's enough."

"It's okay, Niall. I just feel like I should get to know you by yourself before you bring Liam in with you, that's all."

I just nodded. "Yeah."

She stood up, and motioned me to follow her. "I'll see you on Thursday, yeah? 11 am?"

"Yeah."

"You can bring your boyfriend with you too."

I shook her hand and went to find Liam.

 

I found him sitting in the waiting area, smiling like he'd seen the sun when he noticed me. I feel my heart might just skip a beat or four. It should be illegal to look this good. 

"How'd it go?" 

"Alright. You're coming with me next time too, right? Thursday? 11 am?" 

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He pecks my lips softly, as he reaches for my hand. 

"Come on, I told Harry, Louis, Zayn and Perrie we'll meet up with them for lunch." 

I kiss him on his cheek.

"Yeah, alright. Uhm, I think I'll call my dad first though...?"

Liam kissed me softly. "Yeah. I think he deserves a call from you." He winks, as he holds his arms around my waist, keeping our hips flushed together. 

 

I smile as I hang up on my dad. He told me he was sorry he didn't call last night, as he promised, but he got home pretty late, and he had to get up at 4 AM to get to work at 5 AM, and yeah... He was knackered, and I totally understand that. I mean, I don't think I'd want to talk to Dad considering that I... was pretty close to Liam last night. As close as one can get, I guess. I don't tell dad that, of course. I just told him I remember snippets of Liam, and Louis. I don't remember the other two as much.

 

Liam is holding my hand, our fingers intertwined together. He is still holding my hand as we get inside the restaurant we're going to eat in. I see Louis with Curly and the tanned beauty.

"Hiya!" Liam waves with his free hand, as he smiles to the other three people at the table. "Where's Perrie?"

"She had to work," the dark beauty said, as he gave me a small smile.

"Sit down," Fluffy said, as he stood up and got two chairs out. One chair next to the dark beauty, and one chair next to Curly. 

Next thing I know, I start screaming bloody murder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a filler chapter (again)... Sorry! Also sorry for the slight cliffhanger.. I'll try and update regularly, and also see if I can finish this story as I got 2 weeks of some sort of holiday.. which will be mostly spent writing, I suppose.. YAY! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Attackers POV**

 

I have to admit that it was well planned to install cameras in Niall flat. To see him blow Liam hurt like hell though. Why does he do this to me? Doesn't he know that I love him? 

I am in a terrible mood the next day.

I decide I need to calm down. Too bad the only person who can calm me down is Niall. I decide to call him, because it looks he's rather bored too.

"'Lo!" 

"Hey," I breathed softly.

"Hey, man! What's up?" Niall laughed his signature laugh.

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Nothing much here either. Just wondering how you were and stuff."

I laugh. "Yeah, well... Nothing much to tell you, really." 

I watch Niall on the screen, whilst hearing him breathing on the phone. Like, it litterally does not get any better than this. And to think I was pissed because he blew Liam. Hah! I am winning this, Payne. Do not underestimate me! I am coming for you, Niall Horan, whether you want me to or not. I'd like to think he does want me to, though. 

 

**Liam's POV**

 

Two minutes after Niall and I reach the restaurant, he starts screaming bloody murder. I try and see if it's someone scaring him, but it doesn't look like it. I don't know what to do, and it seems like neither does Louis, Harry or Zyan. I try and calm him down by softly running my fingers over his shoulder, but he flinches violently away from me. 

"Niall?" I whisper, but he keeps on screaming. Everyone in the restaurant is staring at us. 

"Niall? Babe? Please, use your words. Stop screaming, babe? What's wrong?" 

He was shaking, and thankfully he stopped screaming. He fell to his knees, whilst he was sobbing violently. 

"Niall?" I got down on my knees too, so we were on the same eye level. 

"Li-Li-Li..." He wouldn't stop sobbing, and I had no idea what to do. I tried to hold him close to me, but he flinched away so violently that he accidentially punched me in the nose. I started bleeding, quite alot, and Zayn and Harry got Niall off to the bathroom, whilst Louis tried to grab a hold of my nose, 

"I think he broke your nose," Louis stated. 

"You dob't day," Louis giggled at my mispronunciation, I meant to say 'you don't say', but... 

"Come on, hospital for you." Louis sighed, and I rolled my eyes at him. 

"I've jut been do the hodpital," I stated, and even I could hear how stupid it sounded. 

"You mean Niall's just been to hospital, you just drove him there. Now it's your turn to be the patient. So..? Shall we wait and see how Zayn and Harry are doing with Niall, or shall we just text them, and...?" Louis stopped talking, as Zayn came running out. 

"Niall passed out due to shock, we think... Mate, your nose..." Zayn made a grimace. 

"Niall broke it," Louis stated proudly. 

"Perrie told me how to fix a broken nose, if you don't mind me doing it?" Zayn asked. 

"DOE!" I shouted, which made both Louis and Zayn to laugh out, rahter loudly. 

Harry came out from the bathroom, with a shaken and white-as-a-sheet Niall. 

"Diall?" I ran to him and Harry. 

 

"Liam?" Niall looked shocked at my appearance. "Wha-what happened?"

"You freaked out, and punched him right in the nose!" Louis cackled.

"Come on, hospital for you." Niall made a hurtful grimace, and I guess I did too.

"You can't drive!" Harry shouted. "Neither one of you can drive..." He mumbled the last part.

"I can drive," Niall argued.

"You just passed out, and before that happened, you screamed your head off. You looked rather confused too, so..." Harry stated.

"I can't drive either, I had a glass of wine." Louis said, looking rather sad. 

"Me too," Zayn sighed. 

"Well, I..." Harry stopped, and started shaking rather  violently. "St-st-stay a-a-way..." He mumbled, whilst he stumbled backwards. There, in all his glory, stood Josh. 

"I can drive," Josh stated. 

 

**Josh's POV**

 

Who would've thought that Niall and Harry were in the same restaurant (as the other guys)? Not that I care about the other guys. I only care about Niall. But I am rather angry with him at the moment! I mean, why make me the scapegoat? Why would anyone label me as a bully? Sure, I probably wasn't the nicest to Niall, but... Come on! Who can blame me, right? Harry was the biggest fag at school, and if you were a fag, you got punched for it. It was the schoolyard rules! I didn't _make up_ the rules! I had to  _hide_ my sexuality, for crying out loud!

They were talking about driving, and I decided to just confront them. 

Harry stuttered something about staying away, but I came closer anyway. Liam looked ridiculous - dried up blood from his nose. It looked broken. I almost laughed, but I didn't. Liam looked like he could throw a mean punch, even though he probably had a broken nose. 

"You stay away,  _Josh!_ " Zayn spat. 

"Why? Why don't you tell Niall to  _stay away_? He was the one to put Harry in hospital?" I smirked when I saw their shocked faces, most of all Harry's and Niall's face looked precious with his mouth open in an O. He looked like a fish trying to catch his breath. Breathtaking. 

"You're lying!" Louis spat. "Come on, Harry!" Louis tried to drag Harry away, but he stood frozen.

"What's wrong, Styles?" I taunted. "Remember something? Huh? Why'd you tell lies about me, eh?" I could feel myself growing angrier by the second. 

"Jo-Josh?" Niall sounded broken. 

 

**Niall's POV**

 

My heart was beating fast. Faster than it's ever beaten before. A flash of a bloody Harry, blood on my clothes. Harry's blood. Someone saying... vulgar stuff... to me, Liam, someone grabbing me, holding me down, pinning me to a concrete floor,  cold-dead eyes, being in the dark, so thirsty... I don't know how I ended up on a bathroom floor with Harry looking shaken up. 

"Ha-rry?" I groan.

"You fainted," Harry sighed.

"Ugh.. Where's Liam?" 

"You punched him. Zayn and I had to take you back here, because you started screaming like you saw a bloody murder or something."

"I did," I whisper. "I saw ... you. Bloody and uncounscious... and... it scared me." 

"Hmm." Harry looked rather thoughtful. "Seems like you hallucinated. Has it happened before, you think?" 

I shook my head. "No idea," I mumble. 

"Liam is probably worried." Harry tries to hold my hand, but I flinch away.

"Pl-please, do-don't tou-ch m-me." My voice hitched, and Harry looked sheepishly at me.

"Sorry," he whispered softly. 

 

"Diall?"

"Liam?" I look at him. "What happened?" 'You punched him' Harry's voice rang in my head.

"You freaked out, and punched him right in the nose!" Louis cackled.

"Come on, hospital for you." It looked like it hurt, and Liam made a grimace. I guess I did too.

"You can't drive!" Harry shouted. "Neither one of you can drive..." He mumbled the last part.

"I can drive," I argued.

Harry said something or another, but I wasn't listening.

"I can't drive either, I had a glass of wine." Louis said, looking rather sad. 

"Me too," Zayn sighed. 

Harry started talking but then stopped abruptedly. He started shaking. "St-st-stay a-a-way..." He mumbled, whilst he stumbled backwards. 

I looked at what made Harry shake. Josh.

"I can drive," Josh stated. 

 

Zayn spat something, I think. Like I said, I wasn't really paying attention. 

"Why? Why don't you tell Niall to  _stay away_? He was the one to put Harry in hospital?" Josh smirked, as he looked at all of us.

"You're lying!" Louis spat. "Come on, Harry!" Louis tried to tug on Harry, but he he wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong, Styles?" Josh sneered. "Remember something? Huh? Why'd you tell lies about me, eh?" Josh looked so angry. 

"Jo-Josh?" My voice hitched.

It seemed like Josh tried his best to control himself. "What?"

"Ca-can you drive Li-am to the hospital?"

"I offered, didn't I?" Josh glared at Harry, who coiled into Louis some more.

"Th-thank y-you." I grabbed Liam's hand. Well, his fist, because he had clenched his hand into a fist. If looks could kill, Josh would be dead by now.

 

Thank God, Sean turned up. He smiled brightly when he saw me. I did too.

"SEAN!" I beamed, still holding Liam's fist tightly.

"Nialler!" He beamed too.

"Uh.. Ca-can you drive Liam to hospital?" I whisper.

"Oh, I just had three beers."

Josh looked ready to attack. "I told you, I can drive," he spat.

"Come with me," I whisper to Sean, not letting go of Liam's fist. No, never let go of Liam. Never ever ever. Bad things happen when Liam's not there.  

"We'll meet you at the hopsital?" Zayn asked, but Liam shook his head.

"Doe, I dob't dink so. Diall deeds the hodpital too.." He had a painful expression, like every word he uttered hurt. 

"Shall we go?" Josh snapped, gave a small smile to Sean, and Sean nodded. Sean took out his phone and typed something on it.

I tried to tug on Liam's hand. "Li? Come on, we're going now."

 

The drive to the hospital was... fast. Josh drove like he had the devil on his tail. I held tightly onto Liam, smelling his unique smell. "You okay?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah. My dose hurt."

"I wish I could kiss it better," I whispered.

"Me too," Liam smiled his sweetest smile, and I kissed his knuckles instead. 

 

When we got to the hospital, Liam got admitted rather quickly. The stupid nurse wouldn't let me come in with Liam, so I had to wait in the waiting area. Josh was glaring at me, and I shrinked a little under his constant glare. Luckily, I had Sean with me. 

"Wha's th' matter, Niall?" Sean hiccupped.

"How drunk are you?" I hissed. "And, I wanted to go inside with Liam, but the stupid nurse wouldn't even let me go in with him..." I mumbled, still feeling Josh's glare at me. 

"Wha's wrong? N I'm not tha' drunk.." Sean giggled, but then he nodded to Josh once. Josh fished up his phone, and looked like he texted someone. His glare was still present, though. "Gonna go to the toilets," Sean mumbled. 

"Don't leave," I hissed.

"Jus' gonna take a piss, Ni. Can come with me,  if ya wan'." 

I nodded. I did not want to sit in the waiting area with just Josh. 

I got into the bathrooms with Sean, and begged him to hurry up. 

"I'm sorry, Niall," someone said, and as I turned around, I didn't even get the chance to react before everything turned to black. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the constant POV changes in this chapter, and another filler chapter where nothing happens.. I don't know what's wrong with my brain...! Also sorry for the cliffhanger again.. Next chapter will reveal the attacker... I'm kind of excited about that.. Which means this fic is starting to come to an end...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = Memories. Sorry for any mistakes... blah blah blah.. You know the drill, right? See some, please let me know? :) Be it grammar or spelling..

**Liam's POV**

 

"Niall?" I'm smiling slightly, mainly because I can talk normally again. I had a nosebrace on. "Niall?" No sign of him. "Sean?" "Josh?" None of them were answering, and I couldn't see them anywhere. I wait in the waiting room area, whilst biting my fingernails.  I just hope and pray that Niall hasn't lost his memory, or had another episode like he did at the restaurant. After five minutes of waiting, I can't take it anymore. I run to the bathrooms, whilst calling for Niall. I see something that makes me want to throw up. Blood. 

My phone rings, and I see it's Bobby. I don't know if I'm ready for this. Niall isn't here, after all. 

"Hello?" I'm just happy that my voice is normal again. 

"Liam! Thank God! Niall's phone goes straight to voicemail... Please-Please tell me that Niall is with you...?"

My heart freeze. My stomach is churning. I feel weak, so I slide down to the bathroom floor, next to the blood. 

"N-no. I'm at the hospital... I broke my nose. Niall was with me, but the nurse wouldn't let him come in with me. Sean was with him, so I figured he was alright... Josh drove me..." My voice broke, as realization hit me with full force.

_"Fuck_ ! Okay, no need to panic..."

"Wh-where is he? I-I-I can't... br-bre-breathe..." 

"Calm down, Liam. Calm down. I am coming as soon as I get a seat on the next available flight, alrigh'? Jus'.. Don' do anythin'.. drastic, alrigh'?"

I try to breathe, to be calm, but it's hard. So fucking hard. I can't go through all of this again. I can't. Niall has to be safe. Safe and sound. He has to! I can't lose my reason for living, my beautiful, wonderful, loveable, boyfriend and lover. The man I want to marry, to spend the rest of my life with, to grow old with. I can't lose him. I just... can't... 

"Liam! Stay calm, alrigh'? It won' come to the same as las' time, alrigh'? None of those scary thoughts, okay? Nialler is a brave, young man. Jus' like you, yeah? Besides, we think we have a clue now, jus'... I was sworn to secrecy, not to tell ya. Not until.. I'll be there, yeah? Because, damn it, Liam... I can't lose ya too!"

I sob and wail at Bobby's words. Why can't my parents say those words to me? Why does Bobby care more for me than my own flesh and blood?

"Come soon, please Bobby. I need... Niall..." I sob, clutching my chest. It hurts. It hurts so much.  

 

**Maura's POV**

 

I was about to call Chris in for dinner, but then I realised he wasn't at home. Weird. He's almost always home during the afternoon/early evening. I go and check his office, but the door is locked. I know I will be in deep trouble if I unlock the door, and go inside, but something in my gut tells me I should just do it. Face the consequences if he's inside. 

 

_"I knew I should've chosen the other woman instead of you, you nosey cow!" Chris spat. He actually spat right in my face._

_Sure, Bobby and I have had our fair share of fights, but it never turned physical. Sure, we also called each other nasty names, but we never spat in each other's faces._

_"Well? Aren't you going to say or do something, Maura?!" Chris yelled even louder now. I just thank my lucky stars that Niall is out with a friend._

_I stay silent._

_"I can't divorce you, you cow, but if you ever leave me, I will do the unthinkable stuff to you and your faggot of a son! Yeah, I said it. Your son is a fucking faggot! If you don't start teaching the boy wrong from right, so help me God...!" Chris punched me in the face. He also punched me in my ribs. I felt something crack, and I think Chris did too. I could tell he got excited by it, and I shuddered at what comes next._

_"Take off your clothes... you whore..." I didn't say anything, but I did what he said._

_When we first met, he was so sweet, so charming. What happened to that man?_

_Needless to say, he raped me. It took me a very long time before I admitted to myself that my husband raped me._

 

I shook my head. No, no memories now. I had to find out where Chris is. I could be the nosey cow he said I was, even though I never went through his stuff. Not until now, that is. 

 

_"I'm leaving, and I'm taking my son with me." I state with confidence._

_"You're not leaving, Maura, because I know you value your son's life."_

_"I do value my son's life. Which is why I'm leaving you. I am NOT kicking my son out of my life."_

_"You will if you want to live!"_

_"Anything is better than staying with you!" I shook with anger, fear and desperation._

_"I will make Niall think you hate him even more than he already thinks you do. Kick him out of this house, NOW!"_

_"NO!" I scream, but Chris grabs me by my hair, and he doesn't stop beating me until I comply to his wishes._

_The next day, I try to stay as mean as possible, so my baby boy is safe._

_Chris moves us to a new house the very next day, he takes away my phone so I can't get in touch with neither Niall, Greg or Bobby._

 

I can't believe what I'm seeing when I unlock the door to his office. Papers. Lots and lots of papers. Receipts for cameras, microphones, gay hardcore porn sites, an address to a flat with a basement, sexual toys and what I only can think is some sort of torture equpitment. 

I blink away my tears, as I see the last text at a phone I've never seen before. I also see a diary that contains every move my little boy has ever done since we moved. I see some of it is Chris' handwriting, and some of it isn't. There's pictures of my baby, crying whilst some boy is doing some very degrading things to him. I want this to be a sick joke. I want Chris to come out, to say it's a joke. That my baby boy is safe and sound. I just want my baby boy. 

With shaking, and tears that won't stop rolling, I hear my breathing is hitched. My throat seem sore and I wonder how long it is since I last had water. I call the one person I hope won't hate me for calling him. I call the one person I always could depend on in the past. 

 

"Hello?"

"Bobby? I-I think I kn-know.. wha' happened to o-o-our ba-by b-boy... a-and wh-who d-di-did i-i-it."

"Who's this?" 

"Bobby, pl-pl-please.. Ni-Niall.. I-I th-think he wa-wa-was..." I sob.

"Maura?" 

"Ye-ye-yes.."

“Slowly. Talk slowly,” Bobby urged on, but I couldn’t. I was seeing photos a mother should never see, not when the person in those photos are her beautiful baby boy.

“I-I-I th-think you should co-come to England, B-Bo-Bobby. Niall…” My voice hitched.

“What’s wrong with Niall?”

“I think… I think our baby… was… _raped_.” I couldn’t stop the wail at the word rape.

“Wh-what are you on about, Maura?! If this is some sort of sick joke, I-I don’t like it…” Bobby’s voice was hoarse, like he was fighting the tears. Tears were rolling freely down my face.

“I-I wi-wish it was a jo-joke.” I cry.

“I-I’ll be there in a f-few days. I’ll talk t-to Li-Liam.”

“NO! You can’t.. You can’t tell Liam.. Bobby, it’s… there’s photos of… Niall.. in Chris’ study.. I-I don’t know what Chris’ll d-do i-if Liam confronts him…”

“Did Chris do this to Niall?” Bobby sounded angry now.

“I don’t… I don’t know.”

“You fucked him for the last ten years Maura!”

“I… I didn’t…”

“Oh, I’m sorry! You _made love_ to him for the past ten years, then!”

“ _NO!_ ” I was the one getting angry now. “I didn’t fuck him, and I _never_ made love to him!”

I heard Bobby sob. “Then why did you leave me for him?”

I didn’t know what to say. I heard the door open, and I had to get out. It had to be Chris. “Just come to England as soon as possible. Warn Niall. But don’t tell Liam about Chris. Not until you get here. Just.. Stay safe, alright?” I whisper softly, before I hang up the phone.

I am going to find out who the person is who’s doing these awful things to my son, and I am going to find out why Chris is the one who has pictures and receipts for cameras and microphones. Where are they? I just pray and hope they’re not in Chris’ office.

 

**Josh’s POV**

Sean giving me the nod, and I knew what I had to do. I had to text Chris, to let him know we had Niall under control. After I texted Chris, I followed Niall and Sean to the bathroom.

“I’m sorry, Niall” I say before I whack him in the head with my ‘War and Peace’ book.

“Nice, now let’s get him out of here before Liam is done, or someone sees him,” Sean said. He hadn’t had those three beers he told Niall, because his voice is nowhere as 'drunk' as it was when he told him about the beers.

“I forgot to ask, why are _you_ doing this to Niall?” I asked.

“Chris promised me he’d keep Liam away from Niall. He knows I love him. Why?”

“Just.. Chris kinda promised me the same thing, you know?”

Sean seethed with anger. “As long as you know Niall belongs to me, I don’t care what Chris promised you, mate. Niall is _mine_. He was mine before Maura took him away from me. _He_ kissed _me_. My first kiss. My first real kiss, and he told me he liked me. That he liked it. I told him I kissed a girl, but I didn’t like it, just so he wouldn’t feel bad for not liking the kisses he and Hannah shared.. And when he kissed me, I knew we belonged together. Together forever, as Niall said. Then he met you, but I wasn’t threatened by you or anything. Hell, Niall was even a little scared of you!” Sean laughed, but I couldn’t see the funny side. “Then they moved again, and he met _Liam_ , and everything was _LiamLiamLiam_ Fucking _Payne_.”

“He loves him,” I whispered.

“No! He loves ME. He just… needs to realise that it’s me. I-I took his virginity. We made love. He told me him and Liam never… but he did it with me.” Sean had a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Dude! Niall... Niall loves Liam...! But I-I want him to lo-love me....”

“NO!! LIAR! NO!” Sean angry look was back, and it did not look pretty.

“Wha ‘append?” Niall groaned, and both of us cursed.

I did the best thing I could think of, and wacked Niall on the head with my 'War and Peace' book once again.

“We should get goin’” Sean whispered. He looked as scared as I felt. No way back now. I've always wanted to make love to Niall, and I was going to. No matter what Sean and Chris told me. I had to.

 

We drag Niall to my car, luckily no one is giving us weird looks. I don't know what I'd do if someone gave us weird looks. Probably freak out on them. It hurts me to even think that I hurt Niall, it really does.. But I can't... I can't think like that. I'm thinking that I'm _saving him from Liam. Liam and Harry and the other two, who I still don't really know the names of._ If I didn't know the name of Harry, I don't think I'd know his name either, if I'm honest. 

"Is Niall... I mean, did he ever talk about me?" Sean gives me a look I don't know how to analyze. "Before he moved here, and met Liam I mean?"

"Yeah, he talked 'bout ya. Not like, a lot. He said you made 'is life a livin' 'ell. Bu' then ya changed, and... Yeah... He liked the changed version of ya instead of the bastard version of ya."

"Chris... promised me..." I whisper.

"Chris promised me I'd get to be with Niall, if I 'elped 'im." Sean stated, almost proudly. 

Suddenly, something clicked. Those were the exact same words Chris used when he promised me. I wanted to curse out loud, to make Sean see that we were probably both being played. Chris had no intentions of letting us be with Niall. He just wanted to play with him, to fuck him up. I had no idea why, though. It was too late to say or do anything, anyway. We were here, and Sean's look was almost delerious as he took in Niall's beauty.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that, eh? WOW! I can't believe this is the beginning of the end.. And I finally made it here... Who would've thought, eh? Not me!  
> Also, can I just say.. I am really overwhelmed by the fact that this is by FAR my most read and kudos' story, and the subscribers to this story is just... Mindblowing! Also, I found out quite recently that this story has been rec'd in the Niam Library on Tumblr! Thank you - to whoever did that, btw! :)  
> *Updated* I just wanted to say that Josh's character is based on my own bully.. who seriously doesn't realise that bullying can destroy someone's life.. Which is why Josh doesn't realise he did something wrong.. and that he HAS hurt Niall. (Josh isn't the one who attacked Niall, or raped him. But he helped Chris/Sean to accomplish it...)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Don't like/can't read triggers that's containing rape (not graphic) and/or acts of violence (also not graphic), PLEASE do NOT read this chapter.The next chapter will be up shortly. Also, I cried lots whilst writing this, and I had to take like multiple breaks, so... 
> 
> Italics = flashbacks.

I woke up with a groan. My head hurts like hell, and it's kind of dark and cold. My eyes flutter open, and I find out I am tied and bound in some sort of a gauntlet/pillory. I also see I am naked, which doesn't make any sense. 

"Liam?" It's a long shot, but it's the best I can come up with. 

"He's not here," a voice growl. That voice. _NONONONONO! It can't be..._

"Se-Sean? Wh-what...? He-help m-me."

"I  _am_ helping you, Nialler. I am helping you get away from Liam. From all of them. Just think, we could live in Mullingar, jus' you and me! Jus' like we were always goin' to do. Think about it!" His voice was excited.

"Sean... I-I love Li-am.. I-I-I wa-nt to live wi-with hi-m. He-here. I-in London."

"SILENCE!" Sean shout. "NO! YOU LOVE ME. IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU AND ME!" 

I swear I see insantity in Sean's eyes, like he's not even my mate anymore. What am I saying? A mate wouldn't do this to a friend. A best friend, none the less. 

"Teach him a lesson, Sean." 

I shudder at  _that_ voice. Chris' voice. Sean's eyes, as he's standing in front of me, seems to be glowing in the darkness. Like his eyes are twinkling. 

"Teach him how?" Sean asks, voice excited. 

"You know how.  _Make love_ to him," Chris jeers.

Someone is dry heaving, until I realise it's me. I'm the one who's dry heaving.

 

"WAIT!" Someone is shouting, and I turn around, and I see Josh is standing there. He looks white as a ghost. 

" _What, Josh?"_ Sean snapped, but I could feel he was digging his finger in my arse, even though Josh told him to wait. I hissed at the pain. "You like that, babe?" Sean asked, his voice light, and I shook my head. 

"I think you should get a move on, Sean." Chris taunts, and I can see he's holding a video camera in his hands, whilst his other hand is jerking himself off. "And don't worry Josh, after Sean is done, you can get a taste of Niall too." 

"You're so tight, babe..." Sean murmurs, and I can't help the sobs escaping my throat. I try to envision Liam, and I can almost feel him, see him, standing in a spotlight. His eyes. God, how I love his eyes. His smile, like he's trying to comfort me. I can almost feel his feathery fingertips drying my tears, his velvet voice telling me he will always love me. I could feel Sean shudder, as he came. 

"God, how I missed this," Sean panted, as he slobbered a kiss on my neck. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Josh, you're up next!" Chris' voice makes me want to coil up, and I just want to die. Right here, right now. This isn't how it's supposed to be. I was going to do this with Liam. Liam was going to be the only one to do this, and now it's ruined. Everything is ruined. 

"I-I-I... ca-can't..." Josh stutters, and I almost feel thankful. 

"You will," Chris smacks him really hard, and I can hear Josh whimper. 

"So-sorry, Niall..." Josh whispers, but I don't acknowledge him. I don't acknowledge any of them. I want to die. Right here, right now. Please, just let me die. I want to die, as I can still see Liam standing there, in the spotlight.

"If you can't get hard, fuck him with this!" Chris growls. 

"NO!" Sean shouts. "You'll ruin him with that!"

"The fucking handle, Sean! Not the mace itself! Jeez!" Chris snaps. 

"I-I can ge-get ha-rd..." Josh says, and in less than five minutes, I can feel Josh entering me. Could this get any worse? The only thing that makes this even remotely easy, is that I can still see Liam in the spotlight. His eyes warmer than ever, his voice more velvetly than it's ever been, his smile so comforting.

"Come inside him!" Chris yells, and I shudder slightly. I am, sadly, back inside my own head, my own body. 

"Liam," I whisper. "Please, help me. Or let me die..." I cried silently as I felt Josh shudder, cumming inside me, as he groaned very loudly. 

"Leave," Chris hisses at Josh and Sean after Josh came, and had zipped up his jeans.

"You want to know why, Niall?" Chris taunts. 

 

I shook my head. No, I don't want to know why. As Chris did stuff to my body, taunting and jeering, smacking me on my head, gagging me. No, he didn't use his own cock, at least I don't think he did. No, he was using vibrators, dildos, and I think he used the mace he talked about earlier. I could feel myself leaving my body, like I wasn't even there. I could see Liam again, in the light. I am certain he's an angel. My angel. 

"Help is on its way. Be strong, Niall..." Liam whispers to me. 

"Why? I want to be with you?" 

"I'm not really here," Liam whispers. "But I am coming for you soon, babe. Just, stay strong." 

I nod to him. "I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you."

"I love you, Niall. More than you can ever imagine."

"Even when I'm like this?"

He is almost crying. "You saved my life, Niall James Horan. Let me save yours..."

Then I remembered. He was brutally raped too. By his own father. How could I forget that? My sweet angel. My own Greek God had been violated, just like I was now. It made me think about how strong he is. And how desperate he was for the pain to end. He tried to kill himself.

"Will I try? To kill myself, I mean? If I live through this?" 

"No, babe. You're so much stronger than you think. Just wait another minute. I am almost there..."

"Wait with me, until you're here..." I whisper, and I could feel Liam smile.

"Always. Forever." 

 

**Liam's POV**

 

"Liam? Liam?" A panting Bobby Horan is standing in front of me. It's been the longest and hardest three hours of my life. 

"He wants to die," I croak. "If he dies, then I die... and I don't want to die..."

"What are you talking about?" 

"I can feel him... in here..." I pointed to my chest. "He's scared... and he wants to die..."

"Listen to me, Liam. Now, I'm not saying anything here, but Maura... says she found something pointing to the fact that... Niall..." He stopped talking, taking a deep breath, tears welled up in his eyes. 

"What?" I croak. He doesn't say anything, so I croak again. "Niall what?" 

"Maura found _pictures_ of Niall.  _Degrading_ pictures of Niall." Bobby cries. 

My heart stops. No. Not my Niall. Not my darling Nialler. My sweet angelic boyfriend.

"No," I sob. 

Bobby scooped me up in a hug, and we clung to each other like our lives depended on it. Maybe it did. His baby was hurt. The love of my life. "Dry your tears, Liam. Now, more than ever, it's time for us to be brave and strong for Niall, yeah?"

I nod. I could be strong for Niall. I had to be. I could break down later, if I needed to. Just not now. Bobby's phone beeped, which told us he had a message. He read it, and then he held out his hand.

"Come on," Bobby said, as he held my hand tightly. I think I held his hand just as tightly, because I saw he made a grimace, like I almost cut off his blood circulation. Maybe I did. 

"Hang in there, baby. I'm coming for you soon," I whisper to Niall, even if he's not there.

 

The police is driving in front of Bobby and me, and as we round up at the address Maura sent us, it sent shivers down my spine. I remember coming here, looking for Niall when he first dissappeared.

 

_"_ _He has to be somewhere..." I mutter to Louis._

_"Yeah, but here? It's disgusting here, Li. And Niall doesn't seem the type to venture to such a... horrible place."_

_"I know, but... We've searched everywhere. We tried calling his friends, and none of them have heard anything?"_

_"Did you try Sean? His best friend?"_

_"Yeah. No answer. I also texted him, but he hasn't responded to that either."_

_Five minutes of silence was all Louis could take, before he blurted out something I didn't think Louis would ever blurt out._

_"Hey, isn't that Chris? Niall's stepddad?"_

_"Yeah...?"_

_"Why don't we ask him? Maybe he's heard something?"_

_"Niall doesn't like him, at all. Niall would never tell him."_

_"He could've told his mum... and his mum could've told him?"_

_It was logical, I guess._

_"Mr. Gallagher! Mr. Gallagher?" Louis is panting._

_"Mr. Tomlinson. Mr. Payne." Mr. Gallagher says, looking curiously at us._

_"Have you... I mean, do you know if Niall has contacted Maura? He's missing, and the police won't help us, and..." Louis rambled._

_"No, I haven't heard nor seen him. I don't think Maura has either, or I'm certain she'd tell me...? I can help you look, if you want?" Mr. Gallagher offers._

_"Thank you, Mr. Gallagher." Louis gushed, but I just couldn't help but think about Niall. I could always thank Mr. Gallagher when Niall was safe and sound._

 

 

I wanted to scream. I felt betrayed by the man who was Niall's stepfather. He was supposed to keep him safe. He even made Louis and me believe that he was on our side.

I feel like I want to faint, but I try my best to keep myself together. I see the police surrounding two men, but I don't focus on them. Not really. Not until I'm close up to them, that is. It's Sean and Josh. I feel anger and rage. The officers has them handcuffed, but it still didn't register. I think one of them said something to me, but it didn't really register. I wanted to hurt them, just like they had hurt my beautiful Niall. I run inside, I need Niall, and I can't help the scream when I finally locate him in the dark. It's horrible. 

_"Fuck!"_ I hear Chris' exclaim, but I don't think he heard my scream, or maybe he thought the scream was Niall's. Bobby comes running inside, but he doesn't really react. He points to Chris and himself, and then to Niall and me. I understand now. He wants to take care of Chris, whilst I take care of Niall. I give a nod, eyes full of tears, so I almost can't see. I still run faster than Bobby, so I yanked Chris off Niall, and punched him really hard in his stomach area. I hear him gasp for breath, but I don't care. Bobby was there now, and he wouldn't stop punching Chris. Tears rolling down his face, whilst he cried. 

"Liam, you... saved me..." Niall whispered, his voice raw and hoarse.

"Babe..." I whimpered, loosening the knots that tied him to the gauntlet/pillory. He fell down to the cement floor, his feet too weak to hold him standing up. "Niall... Babe...?" I took off my own jacket, and covered his private bits with it, so he wasn't completely naked. 

The police officers come running inside, and handcuffs Chris. 

Then all of a sudden, the ambulance is there, and Bobby says I can go with Niall. I just nod. I am feeling numb, like it's all just a nightmare. 

"He needs a rapekit done, as soon as he wakes up!" A man is shouting to some other people. Bobby just looks broken now, and I don't really know how to comfort him. 

Everything is just a blur. The last thing I remember as I sit in the ambulance with Niall, is seeing the police car driving off, with Josh, Sean and Chris in the backseat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a mess... It's unbelievable how long it took to write this chapter, and ... I can't believe that it's almost over.. *sighs*


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake I may have done.. (Grammar/spelling).. See any, let me know? :) Ya'll know the drill, right?

**Sean's POV**

 

Why was the police here? Like, I was saving Niall! Couldn't the police see that?! I mean, he shouldn't have to be saved from me. I'm his best mate, for fucks sake! I love him! I even screamed it to the police officer who cuffed me, and shoved me in the police car. Josh was already in the car, shaking.

"Why are the police here, Josh?" I spat. 

"I dunno," Josh whispered. "But Chris... he fucked with us both. He..." 

"Nah, you got it wrong mate... Chris promised me I'd get to be with Niall. I will be with Niall, I..." 

Then all of a sudden, Chris was shoved into the police car as well. He looked kind of normal, which instantly calmed me down. If he looked normal, then nothing would go wrong, right? 

"Evidence... Rape kit..." An officer murmured to another officcer in the car. I looked at Josh, who looked like he was ready to fall apart, and Chris, who sat there, looking like nothing could bother him in the slightest. 

"Rape kit?" I frowned. "What do they mean, rape kit?" I looked first at Chris, then at Josh. "And what kind of evidence?" 

"We.. raped him, Sean... We both ejaculated into him..." Josh whimpered, tears spilling down from his eyes. 

"I didn't rape him. I made love to him! You don't rape the person you love!" I was frantic, why did Josh say that to me? To upset me? To make himself look better than me? Fucking arsehole! I was kind of iffy about Josh from the second I laid my eyes on him in Chris' study, and now I know why! He wants to take my Niall away from me as well as that stupid fucking Payne-guy! 

 

"Your trial will most likely come up in six months time," the police officer stated, and sort of shoved me into a box of a cell, with a single, iron bed that was cemented to the wall, a urinal and a chamber pot. It stank of piss and shit, and I wanted to vomit so bad. I held it back, because a vomit smell wouldn't really help. It would just stink the place up some more.

The police officer then shoved Josh into another cell, and took Chris away. I just hoped and prayed that Chris could contact that lawyer friend of his, and get him to represent all of us, so I could get back to Niall. I need Niall. Why can't anyone see that?!

 

**Liam's POV**

 

The ride to the hospital was horrific. Not because Niall was unconscious (the perimedics assured me that he wasn't in a coma), but because I knew what had happened to Niall. They told me they could see some scarring that most likely had occured some time ago. 

"You okay, Liam?" Bobby looked tired, drained and in pain. 

I shook my head. "No," I whimpered.

"C'mere," he held his hands out for me to crawl into, and I obliged. Mainly because I needed comfort so bad, and he was the next best thing, besides Niall. 

"You'll get through this, Liam. You'll help Niall, like he helped you."

I shook my head. "No.."

"No?" Bobby looked confused. "Please don't tell me you'll give up.."  

"No! Never!" I protested before Bobby got his full sentence out.

".. on my boy?" 

"I'll never give up on Niall. Never. Not in a million years. I-I love him. I just.." I took a deep breath. "I'm not as strong as Niall," I mumbled, which made Bobby give a small chuckle.

"Not as strong? Liam, please. You've held it together for such a long time, and you've taken your strength to a whole new level.. I meant what I said when I last came here, you know? I want you to become my son-in-law. Now more than ever, because..." He wiped the tears that fell. ".. because, Niall needs you more than ever.. My boy.." 

I hugged Bobby close to me again, and I was almost comforted by the fact that he looked so much Niall. He also had almost the exact same smell as Niall, and his hugs also came close to Niall's awesome ones. 

 

All of a sudden, Maura was standing there, looking quite hysterical. 

"Please, tell me it's not true... Bob.." Maura cried, clinging herself to Bobby and me. 

"I-it is..." Bobby cried with her now, and I sort of untangled myself from them. They were really clinging to each other as well. "Horrible, just horrible.." Bobby muttered, and Maura nodded. 

"So, the pictures.. it really did happen?" She sobbed, and Bobby nodded. "Probably.. Yeah.."

It made Maura fall down to the ground, sobbing louder than ever, with Bobby down on the floor next to her, trying to comfort her, whilst he obviously tried to comfort himself. 

I sobbed quietly to myself, holding my arms around myself, as I needed comfort too. I didn't really want to disturb Bobby and Maura though. 

 

"We came as fast as we could," Liam heard Louis slightly gasp. None of the others were here yet, which meant that Louis probably had outrun Harry and Zayn, not bothering to wait for them. "Where is he?" Louis asked, when he had his breathing under slightly more control.

"I.. We haven't heard anything yet.." As soon as I uttered those words, the doctor came out.

"He's asleep. He woke up so we could get the rape kit done, but we gave him something to sleep on. I'm afraid we found some scarring from what I assume is from a previous assault? I'm saddened to say that Mr. Horan has, indeed been assaulted in what I have never seen in twenty years as a doctor."

A loud wail. A scream. Eyes wide, _open_ mouth. I lost my ability to keep my body upright, so I fell to the floor.

"Whoa there, son.. You alright?" The doctor asked, voice low, his face looked concerned. I nodded.

"One of you can go and see him, if you'd like?" The doctor said, and I nodded again.

"Thank you, doctor." Bobby said, as he shook the doctor's hand. "Why don't you go in, Liam?" Bobby asked, and I just nodded. 

"Yeah, uh.. I don't want.. I mean, I can't... not by myself.."

"I'll come with you," Harry was suddenly there, and I nodded. 

"Yeah, alright." I wiped the tears out of my eyes, and Harry very kindly held my hand, rather tightly. 

 

"It sort of comes back like a really quick flashback, you know? I don't think Josh was lying.. But.."

"Niall put you in the hospital...?" I croaked, and Harry nodded.

"I think so, yeah. Nothing definite, like, I can't really remember... But..." Harry gives a long sigh. "I can't hate him.. He's been my mate longer than I was bullied.. And I need him to wake up.."

"Yeah. I need him too..." I stutter a little bit. "So, he's nothing like Josh?" I give him a small smile.

"No. Definitely nothing like Josh." Harry beams right back at me. " _Shit_ ," Harry exclaimed when he saw the bruised and battered Niall on the hospital bed. I had to take a deep breath, or ten, before I could even really look at Niall. 

"Does this... make things worse for you, Liam?" Harry asks, worry seeping in his voice. 

"I don't... want... him to... to... go through... with this... It's  _harder_ when it's someone you love.. I wish it could've been me..  _all over again_ ," I sob.

"Oh, LiLi..." Harry pats my back, and I choke out, whilst he rocks me back and forth, stroking my back, whilst I have my head burried in his shoulder. "Niall would probably say the same thing, though. He doesn't want you hurting, Liam."

 

 

 **Six months later** -  **Sean's POV**

 

"All rise for Judge Cowell!" A man in a robe and wig yells out, and I kind of freeze for a minute. My worst nightmare has come true, then. Yeah, I'd get to see Niall again after six months, but I'd gotten Judge Cowell. The harshest judge in the history. Yeah, I got the lawyer Chris knew, but the second I saw him, I kind of knew I was in deep shit. It was Mr. Payne. Liam's dad. Except when I asked him, he said he didn't have a son. He was the split image of Liam, though. 

"Do you represent all three clients, Mr. Payne?" Judge Cowell asked.

"I do, your honour," Mr. Payne states. 

"How do they plead?" 

"Mr. Cullen and Mr. Gallagher pleads not guilty, your honour. Mr. Devine plead guilty."

"Very well. And you, Mr. Higgins, represent Mr. Horan, correct?" 

"That is correct, your honour." 

"Very well, proceed." Judge Cowell said. 

 

"The evidence speaks for themselves, ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Mr. Devine wants to clear his conscience by the vile action against this innocent young man before you. All he ever did, all he ever wanted, was to be happy with his boyfriend, to love him, to even marry him someday. These three men before you, took that away from him. He suffers from amnesia and memory loss, due to the fact he got his head banged against a cement floor, repeatedly. He was brutually raped..."

"Objection!" Mr Payne roared, and then I saw Liam Payne in the audience, flinching. "There is no evidence that his amnesia and memory loss was from a head banged against a cement floor, nor is there any evidence that he was brutually raped." 

"Ah.. You see, here  _is_ the evidence, your honour. I give you exhibit A) Horan's medical journal. Exhibit B) Horan's pleading of this to end. Exhibit C) several photos of Mr. Horan in a ... _compromising_ manner. Exhibit D) several videotapes of the actual abuse and rape. Several times - during the course of his first abductance, and his second. Luckily, Mr Horan wasn't experiencing this abuse for weeks, like he was the last time..." Mr Higgins went on and on... 

I stopped paying attention, and tried to catch Niall's attention. I  _love_ him. Why doesn't anyone focus on that?

I got Niall to look deep into my eyes on several occations during the trial, and one time, he even smiled, beamed even. I beamed right back at him, feeling the love between us was present in the room. Then Harry _fucking_ Styles whispered something in Niall's ear, which made him stop smiling, and just... it looked like he wanted to die. I hate that. 

 

"I've heard enough. The court will take a break. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, take the evidence with you, and figure out of Mr Cullen and Mr. Gallagher are infact guilty. As Mr. Devine has pleaded guilty, I sentence him to ten years in prison, with good behaviour, can apply for parole in six years."

As Josh was led away by the police, he gave me a saddened look. I don't really know why. Judge Cowell had to see that I wouldn't do anything to hurt Niall? Josh might've wanted to hurt him, but I didn't. I never wanted to hurt Niall. We made love. You don't rape the person you love.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury; how do you find Mr. Gallagher? Guilty or not guilty?"

"We find Mr. Gallagher, guilty, your honour."

A sigh of relief came over the audience, and I could see Maura and Bobby hugging Niall, whilst he cried.

"How does the Jury find Mr. Cullen? Guilty or not guilty?"

"We find Mr. Cullen, guilty, your honour."

" _Fuck!"_ Mr. Payne whispers. "We're fucked. Totally fucked!"

"Very well, thank you ladies and gentlemen of the jury." Judge Cowell stated, as he looked to Niall, giving him a nod and a smile. 

 

"I hereby sentence Mr. Gallager to the maximum length as the law can provide. 21 years. No chance of parole. Take him away." He stops for a while, as he takes a look at me. "As for you, Mr. Cullen... Before I give my sentence, is there something you'd like to add?" 

"I never raped Niall," I stuttered. "You don't rape the man you love. You don't. We made love. Chris promised me if I'd help him, that he could make sure Niall and I ended up together. I love Niall. He's my best mate. I love him. I want to grow old with him, maybe even adopt a few kids..." 

"Mr. Cullen. The evidence is clear, you  _did_ rape Niall Horan. You may mistake it as love, but believe me, Mr. Horan loves another man. He wants the life you describing with a... Mr. Payne. Not your lawyer. No, his son, I believe."

"I don't have a son," Mr. Payne hisses. I don't think Judge Cowell heard him though, because he continued to talk.

"You almost took that away from him, Mr. Cullen. No one has the right to force themselves on someone. Even if we so do, in the "act of love." Niall Horan never wanted anything from you, apart from you to be his friend. His best mate. He only does the love-making with Mr. Payne, I believe. Again, not your lawyer. His boyfriend."

"His fiancé, actually." Niall piped up, cheeks glowing with a hint of blush. 

"His fiancé," Judge Cowell corrects, smiling at Niall. "Mr. Cullen, I hereby sentence you to 15 years in prison. You can apply for parole in 11 years. Court ajourned." 

And just like that, I was totally and utterly fucked. 11 years in prison, if I'm lucky. Unlucky, and I am stuck there for 15! I'm just kind of relieved that I didn't get 21 years like Chris, with no chance of parole. 

 

**Niall's POV**

 

The first time we're in court, I don't really realise what is happening. I see Liam, and I beam up at him. He really is a Greek God, isn't he? His lips always seem to amaze me, to literally take my breath away. He gives me a little peck on my lips. 

"You okay, babe?" Liam smiles, and I nod. 

"Yeah.. Just.. Where are we?" 

Liam sighs. "Remember you had an accident? And you were stuck in hospital?"

"No," I giggle, but Liam still has his serious face on. "Oh.. Is that why we're here? Because I had an accident?"

"Yeah," Liam tries to smile, but his smile doesn't really reach his eyes. As four men comes in the room, I can hear Liam's breathing is hitching every so often. As I take them all in, I see Sean, and I smile at him. I don't think he sees me though, and as I am about to call his name, Liam stops me by giving me an adrupt kiss on my lips. I giggle slightly, but then I see Liam's expression. 

"What's wrong?" I ask, rubbing his back.

"M-my d-d-dad." 

I see Mr. Payne, Liam's dad... How can someone with so much hatered in their eyes resemble my Liam? Lookwise, they do look kind of the same, apart from the fact that Liam is in fact a Greek God, and Mr Payne looks kind of flabby.

"You okay, Li?" I whisper, giving him small kisses on his cheek, neck and his mouth.

"Ye-yeah." Liam breathes out, catching my lips as I give my third little kiss on his mouth, putting a little pressure on them. I just giggle at Liam.

 

I did in fact smile, no, beam, at one point to Sean, as his eyes caught mine. Harry was there, because Liam had an episode. He couldn't face his father, which I totally understood. I wouldn't want to look at my dad if my dad was Mr. Payne, lawyer hotshot. More like - lawyer douchbag. 

"He hurt you, Nialler. Sean hurt you - bad." And then, everything bright suddenly became dark. Sean hurt me. Raped me. Yeah, I kind of knew that. I needed Liam, though. 

 

As Judge Cowell read out the sentences to Chris, I was sitting on the edge of my seat. A sigh of relief came from everyone, and Mam and Dad were huggin' me real tight, and as if they were celebrating, I saw them kissing, one arm around each other, and the other hand around me. 

Judge Cowell then talked to Sean, and I wasn't really listening. I was too caught up in the fact that Liam was finally here.

"His Boyfriend." Judge Cowell said, and he smiled at me.

"Fiancé, actually." I say, then I blush, because I wasn't really trying to say anything. But Liam is more than a boyfriend. So much more. I am engaged to be married! ME - Niall Horan, is going to marry the love of my life - Liam Payne. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Chris a psychopath, but I don't know if I succeeded? So yeah, Sean and Josh were just "victims" in Chris' sick mind games.. Judge Cowell saw and realised that, and Sean even kind of "confessed", even though he didn't realise.. Josh told them everything - about being manipulated by Chris, and that he figured that Sean was too..  
> Also; when it had attacker's POV (in earlier chapters) - I had Sean in mind. He was the one who raped Niall - Chris never raped Niall - he abused him. Just thought I'd clear that up :) Also, Sean was the reason that Chris got his hands on Niall in the first place..


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = memories/things that happened in the past. You'll know what's what when you read it... Sorry about any mistakes (grammar and/or spelling). 
> 
> I really, really loved writing this - and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it :) Enjoy! :)

**Six Years Later**

 

I wake up, and the first thing I see, is a computer with a note  _'Turn me on and say Play Me'_. I did as the note said. The most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my entire life beams.  _'Hey Sexy'_ , he says, whilst he wriggles his eyebrows. 

_'Sing to me, please?'_   I realised that it was my voice.

_'What would you like me to sing, baby?'_

_'How about the song you sang to me at our wedding?'_   Am I really married? Who am I married to? The guy on the screen?

_'Okay,' He laughs._ A guitar strums, and then this beautiful voice comes out of this man.

 

_'Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?_

_I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me_

_Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?_

_Like branches on a tree or twigs caught on a vine_

_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss_

_And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this_

_I'm just the underdog who finally got the guy_

_You make me happy because it feels like I could fly_

 

_Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed?_

_And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said_

_And tender touches just to show you how I feel_

_Or should I act so cool, like it was no big deal?_

_Wish I could freeze the moment in a frame and stay like this_

_I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it_

_I hope I'm not a casualty_

_I hope you won't get up and leave_

_May not mean that much to you_

_But to me it's everything_

_Everything_

_Truly madly deeply I am_

_Foolishly completely falling_

_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_

_So baby say you'll always keep me_

_Truly madly crazy deeply in love with you_

_In love with you_

 

I couldn't help the tears that were rolling down my face.  

"Morning sleepyhead," he comes in, and I try to wipe the tears out of my eyes.

"Oh, did you turn on the computer, babe?"

I just nodded.

"I made you breakfast. Would you like?"

Again I nodded.

"Are you shy today?" He chuckled, as he put the tray down. 

I shook my head this time. "No." 

"Kiss?" He puckered his lips, and I felt somewhat overwhelmed by the whole thing.

"Uh... Now?" I blush a little, and look away from him. I can't look. I just can't. He makes me kind of nervous. In a good way. 

"Ah." He nodded. "Eat up." 

He slumped down next to me, and just ... looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," he smiled.

I munched on the eggs and beans he made, and when I sort of looked over, he was still smiling and now he was staring at me. "What?" 

"Can't I look?" He smiled a brilliant smile this time, and I swear I felt my heart swoon. 

"N-not when I eat," I stutter a little bit, because ... W-O-W factor. 

"O-kay.." he mumbles, "but I can't really help myself, you know." 

I blush at his words. I don't really know why. Maybe it's because he acts like he thinks I am the best looking guy, or maybe it's because it's HIM who says these words to me. 

"And look, I can still make you blush." He smiles as he caresses my cheek. 

It makes me blush even more. I'm certain I'm the colour of tomatoes by now. He just smiles me, whilst he still caresses my cheek, and then just tangles his fingers through my hair. He just sort of stares out of space now, like he isn't even here anymore.

"Umm.. He-hello?"

"Yeah?" It seems like he snapped right out of it, whatever _it_ was.

"What are you thinkin' 'bout? Uh.. _were_ thinkin' 'bout?"

"When we were getting married," he mumbled, having that distant look in his eyes again. I'm not sure I like it. The distant look in his eyes, I mean. 

"So... I _am_ _ **married**_ , erm, to you, then...?"

"Yeah..." 

"Oh... So, erm, how long have we been married?" 

"Four years. Four years today, actually."

"Erm... Okay... So, uh, happy anniversary?"

He smiled. "Happy anniversary, Niall. Do I get my kiss now?" 

"Erm... Yeah..." My heart beat faster, by the mere thought of putting my lips onto his, and I could feel my hands get a little sweaty. As he leaned in, I sort of took a deep breath, almost a sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"It's just... I haven't kissed before..." I whispered, as a blush coated my cheeks.

"Niall... We've been married for four years. Of course you've kissed before. You just... don't really remember, yeah? Just, give me a kiss when you feel ready, and I swear you'll remember in..."

I took a leap of faith, and kissed him before he could say anything else. He did sort of made an "mmph" sound, because he was still talking. 

I could feel his lips moving with mine, his tongue begging for enterance, teeth nibbling on my lips as I denied him enterance (just for a little bit - I just enjoyed his lips) and his hands that tangled themselves into my hair. As I break away for air, he sort of breathed out "no time." 

"Wow..." My chest was heaving with the waves of emotions that were running through me. "That was... intense. Has it always been like this?" 

"Err.. Like this?" 

"Yeah... Does... every kiss feel like this? Will my heartbeat ever slow down?" I took his hand and held it to my chest, just so he could feel my heartbeat beating. 

He just smiled. "It does, for me at least, ten years after we got together. It'll always feel like this. I'm not really sure about you though."

"I think it does for me too, Liam." I whisper, as my heart soared to new heights after hearing his words. Ten years. Ten years is a long time, and he still feels like this. "Kiss me," I cooed at him. 

"Gladly," he whispered, before he smashed his lips onto mine. I moaned as he sort of stuck his tongue at my lips, which granted  him access almost instantly.  He sort of trailed his hands all over my upper body this time, and I swear, he was almost enjoying the fact that he almost gave me a heart attack. 

 

Ten minutes or so, after a very heavy snog session, I felt another part of me wanting release. "Make love to me," I whisper in his ear, laying down on the bed, and pulling him with me, so that he lies on top of me. I can feel he's hard too, which sort of makes this... great.

"Err.. Before we do that, though... There's something you need to know." I see tears are brimming at his eyes. 

"What's up?"

"Uh... Well, we could... But you don't really remember much today, Niall, and when we've tried previously to make love then, you always ended up with either a panic attack or flashbacks. It hurts to see when you have a  panic attack... or when you have flashbacks."

I make a grimace. "Why?"

"Uh... You were... brutally assaulted."

"B-by y-you?" 

"NO! God, no. No, it wasn't me."

"So.. Who then?"

"Doesn't matter. They're in jail, anyway."

"So... Can I make love to you, then?" 

"Erm, yeah... As long as you're gentle. I-I was raped."

It felt harder to breathe at his words. "B-by m-me?" I croak out, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. 

"No. Of course not, baby. Not you. No, it was, um, m-my d-dad." He lies down, and sort of cocks his head a little bit. "Just... be gentle, yeah?"

"Huh? Oh... I-I don't want to anymore."  

 "Why?" 

"Because... I think I like it better when you do all the hard work?" I make a grimace. It's not really what I meant. I just think I enjoy it better when Liam's on top of me, and I squirm in pleasure underneath him. 

Liam laughed. Out loud. "So, you want me to do all the "hard work", eh?" He wriggled his eyebrows at me. 

"No, I-I just think I like it better, that's all."

"I know what you meant, babe. I'm just teasing.. But I don't mind, if you really want to..?"

"I want you. Make love to me... Please?" 

He sighs. "Just... Know it's just me, yeah? It's just Liam. Remind yourself, it's just you. And me. No one else is here. Just, Liam and NIall. Niall and Liam. Okay?" He looks concerned now. 

"Yeah, yeah. You and me. Liam and Niall. Got it." I tugged at his sweatpants and boxers..

"Whoa, calm down there, baby.. We've got all day..." He mumbled, as he trailed his lips onto mine, making me moan.

"But... I want it... now..." I mumble against his lips.

 

Liam took charge, and then he sort of flipped us over, so he was on top of me. He started grinding against me, which made my hard-on, even harder. 

"Wow... Li-am..." I panted. I didn't think it was possible, but with every second passing, I felt myself grow harder and harder... until it felt like I could burst. He sort of nibbled himself down my chest to my very obvious hard and seeping cock. Then I felt something warm and wet at my enterance. I almost chocked out in pleasure, by the mere thought of Liam's tongue _there_. "Li-Li-am.." A warm sensantion errupted in my belly, and a long moan escaped, as I felt spasms of  pleasure rippling through me, as I came hard over my own stomach. 

"That good, huh?" Liam smirked up at me.

I panted and I groaned. "Like you wouldn't believe..."

"Break? Or more?"

I saw Liam's obviously hard on, and although a break did sound really nice, just for a little bit at least, I wanted, no I _needed_ Liam to feel good too.  "Mo-more.." I panted.

He took his time streching me out with his fingers, and when he brushed against my prostate, I felt my cock twitch in anticipation. 

"Ready?" Liam asked, looking quite scared. 

"Yeah. I'm ready. Make love to me..." 

Liam took his sweet time inching his cock into me too. It was like, he was terrified he wanted me to shout 'stop', or something.

"Don't be scared, LiLi. It's just you and me, yeah?"

"Yeah." He moaned, as he started moving. Slow at first, then faster. A moan rippled through me, drowned by Liam's lips on mine, my cock twitched again, and another moan escaped as Liam wrapped his hands around it. He started jerking me in time with his thrusts, and as he brushed against my prostate, and sort of nudged it every time with his thrusts, I came hard all over my stomach and chest, as well as Liam's. 

"I-I'm going to cum..." Liam moaned.

"Cum in me," I whimper.

With a few more shallow thrusts, I could feel Liam shudder, and then something warm fill up inside me. I shuddered too, and moaned alongside Liam. We sort of just... lay there, still tangled in each other. After two or so minutes, Liam grew restless.

"Ugh, I need a shower."

"Hmm."

"Care to join me?" 

"Why?" I mumble. I feel sort of tired, and I could definitely use the rest.

"Umm.. Because you're covered in cum, babe." 

"Fine," I mumble, and get up, laughing a little as Liam chased me into the shower. 

 

**Liam's POV**

 

It hasn't been easy, that's for sure. When Niall has his good days, it's the best. That's when we usually can't keep our hands off each other, and act all coupley. 'A sappy couple' as the other four has dubbed us. Niall, thankfully, hasn't forgotten about me, ever since he remembered me when he hung out with Louis.  Niall also has his bad days, where he doesn't really remember anything *before* he was attacked and raped. The days he talks non-stop about Sean has been the hardest for me. There's so much love in his voice for Sean, so much... happiness. And then there are days when he's in full terror, anxiety is running on a super-high, and it's like nothing can take him away from the terrors. 

 

_"When is Sean going to be here, Liam? I can't wait t' see 'im again!"_

_"Uh.. Sean isn't coming, Niall..."_

_"But... he promised me he'd be 'ere.. D'ya know wha' 'appened to 'im?"_

_"When did you last talk to him?" I tried to keep my voice as light as possible. I really did._

_Niall huffed, getting rather miffed. "I talked t' 'im yesterday, a'righ'?"_

_"Niall, you... err, you had your psychatrist appointment yesterday, and then we went to see Zayn and Perrie, and their little one. After that, we went out to dinner with Harry and Louis. Then it was rather late, and we went to bed."_

_Niall looked me dead in the eye, "Then why do I clearly remember talkin' t' Sean las' night?"_

_"Niall.. you... have some memory problems, and a little amnesia every now and then.. It's just your brain's way of coping, you know?"_

_"Coping with what?!" He was really full on angry now._

_"Babe... Please, don't shout... And..." The psychatrist and her words came back to me._

_"Now, if Niall doesn't remember anything, it's up to you to see that he does remember. You don't have to give him the gory details as such, but if he remembers details wrong or something like that, you *have to* remind him of what's right and what's wrong. It could make things messier for him in the future if you don't._ _"_

 

_"... And... And you were... attacked..."_  

_"NO!" Niall growled now, fire in his eyes, like he was ready to strike._

_"I know it's hard, but... I-I don't lie to you, Niall. We never lie to each other. I love you."_

 

"What are you dreaming 'bout, Liam?" Niall smiled. He ruffled me out of my daydream, as he gently massaged the shampoo into my hair.

"Nothing... Just... How much I love you." I smiled at him.

"Twat," Niall chuckled, as he splashed me with water from the shower. "And... I love you too." He sealed those words with the best kiss I've ever had in my life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, once again, a huge thank you to everyone who read, commented, or clicked on that 'kudos' button.. Words cannot describe how thankful I am... Oh yeah, the song lyrics is "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by One Direction, and yes I changed two lyric-lines..


End file.
